A Troubled Identity
by Miss Comatose
Summary: For the senshi, it was always black and white, good and evil. But what can they do when Usagi becomes one of the Dark Kingdom? Usagi struggles to cope with her chaotic life as the effects of changing sides catches up to her. Changed Title!
1. Chapter 1

****

Intro

Takes place after tower episode, but Mamoru was never captured. It was just another failed mission.

And I only wish I owned Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Usagi sighed before turning to her chocolate shake. Minako gave her a strange look.

"Usagi, what's wrong? You're always so happy, what could possibly make you down?"

"Oh it's nothing…" But she trailed off, so Mina pursued.

"Come on. Is it boy trouble? Because if it is, than the senshi of love is here to help!" Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you trying to reveal our identities?"

"No, but just know that I'm here to help. I know it's boy trouble. Who is it?"

"Well… It's Tuxedo Kamen, well Mamoru now. I think I love him, but I don't think he loves me back."

Mina rubbed her hands together gleefully. This was going to be a fun assignment.

"The senshi of love is to the rescue!"

Minako jumped off her stool at the arcade and dashed off in pursuit of Ami. Motoki came out from the back room, scratching his head slightly. Usagi watched her go, her face paling at the thought of what Mina might do. This was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

Minako jumped out at Ami on her way to cram school. Ami jumped backwards, her hand instinctively flying to her transformation pen, but she sighed in relief that it was just Mina.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you need? I can tell by your expression that need something and that I probably won't like it, so just spit it out."

"I need a love potion."

Ami considered the idea thoughtfully, slowly nodding her head. _I think it could work, but who does Mina want it for? Certainly not for me I hope!_

"For who?"

"Usagi. She wants to be more than friends with Mamoru and this will just jump start their relationship. After he gets a taste of how sweet she really is, he won't need anything else."

Ami thought of how Usagi got little hearts in her eyes when Tuxedo Kamen or even Mamoru got near. And if it was only temporary… Yes, she would do this for her friend. Ami nodded at Mina.

"Come over to my house after cram school. I'll need some of your powers to make it, but I'm pretty sure I can do this. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Mina hugged her fiercely and flashed a "V" before dashing off. Ami watched her grow smaller before realizing she was late and began dashing off herself. Usagi was rubbing off on her.

* * *

Ami and Mina stood over the small kitchen pot that was bubbling. Well, more accurately, Sailor Mercury and Venus stood over a bubbling pot.

Mercury threw in a strand of Usagi's hair from when she'd borrowed a hair brush. The solution turned green, a rather putrid color in fact.

"There. Now the user should only fall in love with Usagi. Okay Venus, now just shoot your attack into the potion as it embodies all your powers."

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus launched her attack into the pot and it let out a puff of smoke before settling on a reddish color.

"Are you sure this'll work?"

Mercury nodded her head, sending a slight ripple through her blue hair, but she was slightly uncertain. Her calculations had been difficult, even the minicomputer had had trouble digesting them. What if something had went wrong? Mercury shook her head. She was the wisest of the senshi, so she knew when to trust herself.

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure of the wear off time, but it should be within two weeks."

Mina punched the air with her signature "V". She couldn't wait to throw this at the next youma attack. Her communicator went off and Mars appeared on the screen.

"Youma Attack at the Park! Need Assistance!"

"Got it. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Venus danced around the room excitedly as Mercury began bottling the potion. She couldn't wait to try their latest experiment. Venus hurriedly dragged the genius through the streets towards the battle.

When they got there, the damage was already ending. Kunzite floated over the battle, watching his youma begin to wither away under Sailor Moon's assault. Tuxedo Kamen jumped at Kunzite, tackling him to the ground. Venus grabbed the potion. If she waited any longer, Tuxedo Kamen would disappear like always. She threw it into the brawl, but as she did, Tuxedo Kamen jumped backwards.

The potion hit Kunzite in the shoulder and spattered his face with red liquid that looked like blood. He hurriedly wiped it off, trying to engage Tuxedo Kamen again. Kunzite took a step forward and a rose landed at his feet. Tuxedo Kamen stood at the base of a tree.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

Kunzite glared back at him. He had no choice to retreat. The moon brats and the caped crusader outnumbered him too heavily.

"We'll meet again. You can be sure of it."

There was a bang and then he disappeared with a cloud of black smoke.

Usagi stared dreamily off at Tuxedo Kamen as he disappeared into the surrounding area. She would get him one way or another. Maybe she should ask Mina for help. Yeah, she'd do that tomorrow at the arcade.

Venus and Mercury exchanged a quick glance. Their worst enemy was in love with their leader and neither Usagi nor Kunzite had any idea about it. This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro**

Thanks to serenity-csomos-10 for being my first ever reviewer on fan-fiction.

And please remember to review. All comments appreciated... and I can't believe I forgot to put that on Chapter 1.

I'll probably forget after this chapter, so just try to remember.

Don't Own Sailor Moon!

Thanks!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The sailor scouts de-transformed and started heading towards the shrine to have a senshi meeting. Mina and Ami looked at each other and began to lag behind.

"Should we tell her? She has a right to know." But Mina was already shaking her head.

"We just need to keep her safe for the next two weeks. We don't need to add any more stress to her life at the moment. She's already Sailor Moon."

Ami nodded her head against her better judgment. _This isn't going to end well, but there's no use in arguing with Mina. I'll just tell Usagi privately tomorrow after school. _

Usagi showed no sign of worry however. She happily chatted with Makoto, stopping only to argue with Rei. Ami sighed, knowing that eventually the pressure was going to change Usagi into something less carefree. It was only a matter of time. It was best to enjoy the klutzy, crybaby Usagi at the moment.

The senshi meeting came and went quickly, with Ami having no leads on the Dark Kingdom. They left, slightly dejected, but that was only natural after so many battles and so little clues.

* * *

Kunzite smiled wickedly. He had finally figured out Sailor Moon's identity, finally realizing there was only one girl with her exact hairstyle in the city. Duh! He was going to surprise her on the way home that night. He heard her laughing at herself as she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. How could such a klutzy girl be his worst nightmare?

Kunzite jumped out in front of her, but stopped dead. He wasn't in front of klutzy Usagi or devilish Sailor Moon; he was in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her blue eyes radiated innocence and purity and her hair bounced cutely as she came to an abrupt halt. _She must be mine._

"Sailor Moon. I know it is you."

"You figured out my identity?"

"Sailor Moon, you are mine."

Kunzite quickly shot out a beam of dark energy at her before she had time to respond. She was so weak without the special abilities of Sailor Moon that one attack was all it took. She cried out, but it was so late that no one would hear her. She collapsed on the floor and felt an energy signal beacon out from her.

Kunzite slapped her, hoping to stop the beacon, which went out the second he made contact. But he knew it was too late. He could hear Rei running down the sidewalk in response to her pain.

He picked up Usagi's weakened body. She was almost unconscious and he knew that the transport would knock her out. He smiled and then transported back to D point, his prize in hand.

He arrived in the palace, and stood before his queen, laying down his unconscious prize before her.

"Queen Beryl. I have Sailor Moon in her weakest form."

Beryl stood up, coming over to look over at the pitiful form at Kunzite's feet.

"Excellent job Kunzite. Now dispose of her."

Kunzite hesitated only for a second, but Beryl saw it. Her hair flew back and wind echoed through the room.

"You dare to hesitate before a command from your queen?"

"Queen Beryl," he began kneeling in homage to her. The winds died down, but she stood tense, her hair still suspended. "I wish to keep Sailor Moon as a prize. I have created a crystal that inserted into her body, could control her to be one of us. I would use her to find out the greatest secrets of the senshi and provide an unforeseen advantage in battle."

Kunzite handed a small black crystal, no larger than a grain of sand, to Beryl.

She smiled. "Very well. I will insert the crystal in her body when she transforms into Sailor Moon, so that we may have her at her most powerful form."

As if on cue, Usagi began to stir. Usagi slowly opened her eyes, which quickly adjusted to the darkness. She jumped up, knowing exactly where she was. Her hand flew to her broach and her eyes flew across the room, quickly landing on Beryl.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Usagi transformed, ready in her battle stance.

"Beryl, prepare to die!"

Beryl laughed and shot an energy beam at Sailor Moon who was already weak. Sailor Moon flew across the room, crashing into a stone pillar and crumpling to the floor. Kunzite bit his lip to restrain from getting in the way, and felt a drop of blood enter his mouth. He may have loved her, but he didn't want to end up in Beryl's way. Besides Beryl wouldn't kill her, she needed her.

"Queen Beryl, I believe that it is time to insert the crystal. She is weak and unprepared."

Beryl nodded her assent and glided over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon tried to rise, but her arms gave way beneath her and she fell back to the floor with a pitiful crash. Beryl's cruel laugh echoed through the dismal room.

"Moon brat, you are going to serve me as I am your queen and always will be."

With that she held the crystal suspended and the pushed into Sailor Moon's heart with a blast of dark energy. Sailor Moon screamed as the dark energy began pulsing through her body. As it did, Sailor Moon felt herself hovering on the edge of consciousness as the pain was tremendous. She could feel the darkness flowing through her and she felt so disgusted that she couldn't help but shudder. But the pain slowly started to fade and as it did, she felt a strange sensation, strength. It was flowing through her.

She stood, containing the energy to do so suddenly. The transformation broach cracked through the middle and fell to the ground. Usagi shrieked, something not even human, as she shuddered back to her human form, but still the energy crackled through her, binding her human self to her lunarian form. She could feel Sailor Moon's stamina and strength coursing through her, yet she was no longer Sailor Moon. Usagi reveled in the simple strength she had received.

But along with her strength came new emotions. The disgust had faded away and was slowly being replaced by something else. She felt anger, hate, and even lust welling up in her darkening heart. It was strange, but it gave her so much more power, so she embraced it and surrendered to the new emotions. She could feel a small part of herself screaming to stop, but she ignored it and it slowly conformed with the rest of her mind. Usagi felt herself cross over, but she to what she couldn't tell.

Then there was a flash of darkness and there stood Usagi, but not as before.

Her hair was black, let loose down her back to her knees. Her senshi uniform had been replaced by another pleated miniskirt that was red, blood red. Her sailor top had been replaced by a tank top, colored the deepest black that Usagi had ever seen. Her boots had been replaced by a pair of strappy stiletto heels that Usagi knew she would never trip in. Her gloves had been replaced by a bracelet on each arm that was black as well. Usagi looked up and Kunzite noticed that her innocent blue eyes were now a seductive violet.

Kunzite had to steer his thoughts away from anything too obscene, but he knew that he would have a fun time working with Usagi. Usagi stared down at herself in amazement. But suddenly she knew what she had to do. She slid into a kneel.

"I pay homage to you… my queen."

Beryl smiled cruelly.

"This is wonderful… Usagi. Your first mission; gather information on the Sailor Scouts."

Usagi met her in the eyes, not flinching from Beryl's unwavering gaze.

"As you wish… my queen."

"Kunzite go with her, she may need some guidance or some protection. I want my second general to be well protected."

Kunzite nodded, walking up to Usagi. He had not mentioned it to Beryl, but also in that crystal he had placed an unquenched desire for his love. Usagi would desire him more than life itself now. Usagi was his now, she could never be anyone else's. Usagi gave him a quick glance, flirting with her eyes. Normally he maintained a calm façade, but now he grinned, returning the gesture.

Beryl noticed this happily. _Good. If she has more than one tie to this place, it will be more likely that she will return here._

Kunzite grasped her hand and they disappeared from the cavern with clouds of black smoke that curled around the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Intro**

This is a sad little Intro as I only have to say that I don't own any Sailor Moon. Man, that gets redundant fast.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"USAGI"S GONE!"

Everyone was startled when Minako had called a sudden senshi meeting, but this was even worse. They stared at each other in complete horror.

"I went to her house this morning and her mother said she never came home last night! What if something happened to her?"

Ami stared at Mina. "We have to tell them. This was probably him."

Mina shook her head. "We don't know that."

Makoto interrupted. "Okay. Spit it out. No one's leaving until Rei and get some answers."

Mina hung her head in shame. "We made a love potion to help jump start Tuxedo Kamen's relationship with Usagi, but the problem was that it hit Kunzite when I threw it, so we're worried that Kunzite fell madly in love with Usagi and has abducted her."

Rei stood up, the fire behind her rising at least three feet. "YOU DID WHAT?"

Makoto sat there in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mina just stared off into the distance, so Ami came to her rescue.

"We thought that it was only two weeks that we had to protect her, so we kept it a secret. I was going to inform Usagi today, but Kunzite got to her first."

Mina was about to say something when Mamoru stumbled in. He clutched at his chest, his breathing coming ragged. Ami rushed over quickly, helping to support his weight.

"Girls, I know you're the sailor senshi, so tell me what happened to Sailor Moon."

Makoto recovered first. "She was kidnapped last night by Kunzite. Yes, and you're Tuxedo Kamen."

Mamoru nodded solemnly, amazed that she had come to the conclusion so quickly, but then her remembered Starlight Tower. Usagi had probably told them.

"Whenever Sailor Moon is in danger, I feel something like a tug at my heart and I transform into Tuxedo Kamen to rescue her, but the problem is that something happened in the middle of the night and now she's in trouble, but I can't transform and I don't know where she is. The pain keeps getting stronger and now I can barely move."

Ami laid him down on a mat, in front of the fire.

Rei quickly settled into position, knowing what she needed to do. She set her mind in the fire and went into her trance.

"Oh great fire, tell us where Usagi is."

But her concentration was disturbed, by a familiar voice outside.

"Help! Please Help! Guys, I know you're in there!"

Everyone looked up quickly and let Usagi in. She collapsed on the floor, panting. "Help! Kunzite is after me! He captured me last night and sent me to the Dark Kingdom, but I escaped and now he's after me!"

Rei spoke first. "What happened to your hair?"

Usagi pulled herself into a ball whimpering. She reached up absentmindedly to stroke her midnight hair. "Mars, They did horrible things to me, electrocuting me, whipping me, and then healing me with dark energy only for more. I guess this is a side effect. But guys, they stole my transformation broach!"

"WHAT?" There was a collective scream from everyone.

"They took it last night after torturing me. They left me on the floor for today, but I managed to get out."

Makoto asked the obvious question. "How?"

"Jupiter, I don't remember. It's all a blur of pain."

Mina frowned at the fact that she wasn't using their real names. Why was she using their senshi names? Had they done something to her?

"Why aren't using our civilian names?"

"I can't remember them." Tears leaked out of Usagi's eyes. "They messed with my memories, so now I can't tell what's true and what's not."

Mina nodded and went around the circle reintroducing everyone. "Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami. Remember, we're the sailor senshi and you're Sailor Moon… Or at least you were."

Mamoru moaned slightly in the corner. "Usagi?"

"Mamo-chan, is that you? They warped my memories so bad that I can't tell."

"Yes it's me… Serenity?"

"Yes Endymion, it's me."

He transformed into Prince Endymion, his sword hanging at his side, but nothing happened to Usagi.

Mamoru drew back. Her name should have triggered some response. Something was wrong.

"Something's wrong with Usagi."

"Endymion, nothing is wrong with me." She grabbed his hand and he shuddered, feeling the dark energy coming off of her in waves.

"Usagi, you've been infected with dark energy!"

Winds began blowing from every corner of the room. The corners of Usagi's mouth twitched up into a sneer.

"So you've figured it out. Congratulations. But you're still too late. I've remembered who your civilian forms are, you've let down your greatest defenses."

They stared at Usagi in horror as she transformed into her uniform, but Mamoru couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked like that.

"Mars Make-Up! Fire Soul!"

Usagi was hit directly by Sailor Mars. Usagi flew through the window, skidding at least another ten feet, but her skin barely had a scratch. Still Usagi knew that she couldn't beat all the moon twerps by herself. She was going have to call in Kunzite and get out of here.

"Kunzite! Help me out of here!"

"Fire Soul!"

Usagi screeched as the fire enveloped her, sending her crashing into a tree ten feet back. Her crumpled form hit the ground.

Kunzite appeared and gathered Usagi in his arms, leaning down to possessively kiss her on the forehead. Mamoru gasped in pain when their lips connected, but it wasn't from his heart; that had stopped hurting as soon as Usagi had shown up, it was in the depths of his soul. He could feel Serenity slipping away ever so slowly from him.

"You'll regret hurting my love moon brats!"

Usagi laid her head on his muscular chest and looked into his eyes, silently thanking him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips once more, barely brushing against them, and they disappeared in their customary smoke.

All that could be heard were the soft sobs from the girls and Mamoru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Intro**

Another sad little Intro. Don't Own Sailor Moon! The People Get It Already!

Why must I keep writing this?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Usagi, very well done. You managed to figure out their civilian forms on the first try. I am very pleased."

Usagi felt eminent pride. She seemed to be a beacon of light in the dark hall, but that scared Beryl. She would have Usagi placed under Queen Metallia's influence in a couple of days, just to be sure. But Usagi was blissfully unaware, thinking only of Kunzite and how she would attack him after the meeting.

"Usagi, as a congratulations, you may have tomorrow off. That goes for you too Kunzite because I know you can hear me from the shadows over there. Normally, I don't make these exceptions, but because you did so well, I think I can."

Usagi lowered her head in submission. "As you wish Queen Beryl. Thank you very much Queen Beryl."

"You may go now."

Usagi nodded and disappeared from the chamber in smoke.

Kunzite was drawn to her that night. He knew exactly where she was and he went to her. He gently pushed open her bedroom door and was surprised to see the candles everywhere. Usagi was lying on the bed in her uniform.

"Finally, it took forever for you to get here."

Usagi rolled out off the bed, coming to meet him. Kunzite shut the door and then turned to meet her. He quickly enveloped her in his arms, but she didn't fight it. He began trailing a line of kisses down her neck, but all Usagi could do was shudder in pleasure. He met her lips forcefully, prying apart her lips and examining the new area with his tongue. She smiled at the sheer delight and began to pry at this jacket. Kunzite quickly took it off and Usagi began tracing her hands along his muscles. He smiled and swung her into his arms, moving for the bed.

Usagi grinned wickedly as the sheets descended. She blew out the nearest candle and Kunzite pulled at her hand, bringing her attention to more important things. Usagi pushed with her mind and all the candles went out, leaving Kunzite and herself alone.

Usagi had been missing for two days now. The situation was getting dangerous. Who knew how the Dark Kingdom could warp Usagi. It had been terrible when they went to tell Luna and Artemis. Luna already had her worries as Usagi hadn't come that last night, but it was still a bombshell.

"Girls did you find Usagi?" Luna looked up at them, waiting hopefully for a positive response, but none came, they all just stared at the floor.

"Well, we know where she is and who she's with, but we can't get her back."

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET BACK MY MOON PRINCESS OTHERWISE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!"

The girls jumped backwards and Shingo ran up the stairs with a frying pan in hand. "All right, who said that?"

Luna sighed and Artemis nodded his consent. "Well I knew this was coming. Hello, my name is Luna and this is Artemis."

Shingo jumped at least two feet. "You talked!"

"Of course I talked. I am Luna, advisor to the Moon Princess, A.K.A. your sister."

Shingo picked up Luna laughing. He poked at her stomach looking for the batteries. He had to admit, the toy technology was getting better these days. Luna bit his finger and he dropped her, yelping in pain.

"Am I a toy now?"

Shingo jumped around waving his finger. "How could klutzy Usagi be a princess? She can barely get up the stairs."

"Yes, she has her drawbacks, but she is quite reliable in a tight spot, especially as Sailor Moon, who you might know better."

"USAGI"S SAILOR MOON?"

Luna pounced on him. "Baka! We don't want everyone in the entire world to figure out her identity."

"Wait does that mean you girls are the Sailor Scouts?"

Mina flashed a "V". "Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love, at your service. Ami's Sailor Mercury, Makoto Jupiter, and Rei Mars."

"Wow! Can I have your autograph? You know to impress all the guys at school that I know the Sailor Senshi."

"Not now Shingo. We need to find Usagi."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, there's a long story behind that, but she's been kidnapped in other words."

Luna jumped at Mina. "You are going to tell me the entire story now, or you aren't leaving this room."

"Well, Usagi wanted to jump start her relationship with Mamoru, so Ami and I made a temporary love potion using our powers. We threw it at Tuxedo Kamen the other night, during the youma fight, but he jumped out of the way and then it hit Kunzite. We think that Kunzite fell in love with her and then kidnapped her, infecting her with dark energy in the process. She now is serving under them and she knows our civilian forms. She attacked us at the temple and she ran off with Kunzite, so she's definitely in love with him.

"I could feel her love for him, but something was off about it. It wasn't natural, so I'm thinking that in the process of infecting her with dark energy, he cast another spell over her to make her fall in love with him.

"So in short. Usagi was kidnapped by Kunzite and is working for the Dark Kingdom."

Luna bristled with righteous fury. "GET ME BACK MY USAGI OR SO HELP ME SELENE!"

Shingo shrunk back. Ami took notice. "Luna, maybe you should tone it down a bit. We get that we messed up, but I have an idea of how to get Usagi back."

"Oh this had better be good." Luna's fur bristled and Makoto sat down on Usagi's bed and began rubbing her back, calming her greatly. The tension lifted from the room slightly. Artemis peeked his head out from the covers of Usagi's bed.

"Well, if I was given enough time to analyze Usagi, I could probably cleanse her of the dark energy or figure out where it's coming from. We're going to have to work fast though. Kunzite could lose interest in Usagi any second. The love potion was only temporary because we only wanted to start it, not sustain it."

Luna sighed. "Well thanks for that, otherwise it could have been bad."

"But we're not sure how long the effects will take hold. The minicomputer was having difficulty processing the calculations, so I'm not sure if it's completely down pact."

Artemis looked at his charge and spoke to her through gritted teeth. "You threw an unstable potion at the future king of the world, without even being sure of the consequences? I raised a better Sailor Soldier than this! You're the leader of the Senshi! You need to think of these things!"

Mina hung her head in shame. Makoto and Rei came to the same conclusion at the same time, meeting each other's eyes, but Makoto spoke it, making sure to keep a tight hold on Luna.

"So the effects could never wear off then… hypothetically?"

Ami looked out the window in response.

"THE LEAD GENERAL OF BERYL'S ARMY IS PERMANENTLY IN LOVE WITH MY MOON PRINCESS!"

"Luna! Calm down!" Makoto held a writhing Luna out at arm's length, to avoid being scratched.

"We're not sure as of how long the potion will last, but it's certainly in effect now. Kunzite kissed Usagi after rescuing her from Rei's attack. By the way, why did you attack Usagi?"

"That wasn't Usagi. That was Dark Kingdom filth. Usagi's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Intro**

Sorry for all the breaks, but it kind of needed to be a choppy chapter. Does that make sense?

Anyway... Thanks for reading. Remember to review... Blah blah.

Don't own any Sailor Moon... Keep forgetting to put that in!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Rei…" It was merely a broken whisper from Mina, but Rei still heard it.

"Usagi's dead! She's not coming back! Even if Ami can fix her, Kunzite will still keep coming after her. Usagi is dead! We can't hesitate when we see her next. We have to strike hard when they aren't expecting us to attack her."

Shingo swiped a hand across his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shingo, but your sister's dead. She's not coming back."

"She's only dead because you aren't giving her a chance. As much as she's a klutz, she's one of the best people I know. You can't just give up on her!"

"Rei, Shingo is right. We're going to get her back."

"How do you know that? Our princess has been kidnapped and its all your fault! You were the one who had to butt into Usagi's love life! If you'd stayed out like you should have then none of this would ever have happened! You caused Usagi to die!"

Mina stared at the floor, tears dripping on her feet. "Well at least I'm trying to save her, unlike you! Yes, I caused the problem. Yes, I will accept the consequences as soon as Usagi is back among us, but for now we can't fight. We have to work together to save her before she really dies. Usagi isn't dead, but Rei… You're going to kill her."

Rei turned her head away defiantly. "Fine, but I reserve the right to attack her if she harms us."

They all nodded to that, knowing that Rei would be the only one who'd be able to attack Usagi if came down to that. Shingo just stared in horror as they made the pact. He exploded in their faces.

"Are you listening to yourselves? You are making a pact over who's going to attack Usagi, my sister! Is she truly that evil? You all know the carefree stupid klutz she is! You can't give up on her that easily."

Mina gave him a pointed look. "Shingo, the only reason we have to attack Usagi is so that we can defend ourselves. We may not want to attack her, but she certainly wants to attack us. We can't simply let her kill us. We are only defending ourselves. Besides, we are going to have to apprehend her at one point, so that we may apprehend her and fix her. We are going to have to inflict pain on her, no matter what the scenario. I'm sorry."

Shingo nodded his head, slightly dejected, but happy that they weren't trying kill her. As long as they were going to fix her, he was okay. Makoto spoke up, thinking strategy.

"We need to protect Usagi's family. If she comes for them, to abduct them or keep them as hostages, we're going to need to protect them. And someone's going to need to tell Mamoru."

"I'll do it." Rei was staring out the window. She was so quiet right then; it surprised most of the senshi. Mina nodded, glad to have Rei's thoughts away from Usagi's capture.

"We'll work out a schedule, but for now I'll take the first shift until midnight. If anyone asks, Usagi was kidnapped. This meeting is over."

The senshi and Shingo began exiting the room except for Rei and Mina. Rei's broken voice reached Mina's ears.

"I could have protected her. I was so close. This is all my fault."

Rei looked at Mina, her violet eyes swimming in tears. "I felt her pain, but when I saw that nothing was wrong, I left, thinking that Usagi had tripped and gone home. If I'd looked for her, we could have known much earlier. This is all fault."

"Rei, none of us knew what would happen. We should have you know about Kunzite, so that we could protect her, but now we can't. What happened in the past is the past. We need to move along and face the future with heads held high. You're our most spirited senshi. If you lose hope then even I will lose hope. You can't make us fall apart Rei, Mars. None of us can operate without the other. We're a team and no one can replace you Pyro."

Rei nodded, still slightly doubtful, but she pushed it behind her. She had to go talk to Mamoru.

* * *

Usagi kneeled before her queen. "My queen, you requested my presence."

Beryl nodded. "Yes, I would like to place under Metallia's influence." Beryl saw the doubt in Usagi's eyes. "Usagi, this will not strip you of your freedom, it will merely reinforce your strength, so that you may be even more powerful. It will allow you to fulfill your missions with even more success."

Usagi looked up with hope. "You know I would do anything to help you my queen."

Beryl smiled wickedly, preparing her apprentice. "Excellent, come with me." Usagi followed Beryl to a small room behind the throne. Usagi gasped as she saw the chamber where Metallia was contained. Usagi bowed, acknowledging her ruler. Beryl stood next to a small pod-like container.

"You will sleep in this for the next few days, and Metallia's energy will be infused with your spirit. Please step in."

Usagi approached it, slightly nervous at what would happen to her. As she approached the strange pod, a pressure built inside her head, reaching its breaking point as she grew within feet of it. When Usagi touched the side of it, to get in, her mind cleared with an explosion that sent a pulse of white energy through the world.

* * *

Ami looked up and began tracing the energy, typing on her minicomputer.

* * *

Usagi looked around, realizing where she was. She reached for her transformation broach and noticed it was gone. She was powerless. Usagi backed away from the terrifying figure of Beryl in front of her. Usagi screamed, sending out another pulse of energy, as Beryl grabbed her. Beryl picked up the princess, shoving her into the strange structure.

The crescent moon began to glow on Usagi's forehead, but that made Beryl laugh. They now had Usagi in her most powerful form of Serenity. Usagi writhed in the pod as dark energy began flowing through her veins, even more powerful than before. Usagi's movements slowly grew weaker and farther in between until they stopped all together.

Beryl kneeled in front of Metallia, showing her respects. "Thank you Queen Metallia."

Metallia's strange voice echoed through the hall. "This shall take several days as I have to infect every being of her existence otherwise she'll overpower me. I shall first give her terrible nightmares that will weaken her, but slowly become imprinted in her until she is longing for their return. Then I shall delve into her heart and remove any trace of true kindness or happiness left. After that I shall train her mind for the hate and pain they must endure. Do not return for three days or I will not be able to alter her."

Beryl nodded. The girl would eventually be her second in command. She needed a ruthless apprentice for when she saw that her work was done.

"This is a perfect agenda Metallia, but may I add one more thing? Fill her with an undying desire to please me and Kunzite. I want her to stay faithful. The suggestion has already been placed with a crystal the size of a grain of rice in her heart. If you expand it, then you shall find converting her much easier."

Beryl bowed and left, leaving Metallia to her work. Beryl smiled deviously. This was to be her perfect revenge on the Moon Kingdom. She would take their princess and have her kill her own protectors.

Beryl sat down in her throne and spoke to all those at D Point in a booming voice.

"For the next four days, no one is to approach the throne room or they shall suffer eternal darkness."

Needless to say, no one would be venturing near the vicinity for the next few days. Kunzite shuddered at the thought of being away from his love for so long, but she had to serve Queen Beryl to the fullest as they all did. He would just have to go along with it.

* * *

Ami looked up suddenly as she felt the second power surge.

"What are you doing Usagi?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Intro**

Sorry for the late chapter, but it's been a killer week. Well better late than never they always say… even though I haven't really come up with a time schedule. Oh well! Just enjoy the story and remember to review. Thanks to my three reviewers so far. You guys make writing truly worth.

Blah Blah Blah... Don't own Sailor Moon! Do I have to put that in front of every chapter?

I feel so awesome! I finally figured out how to put the little line thingies in... MLIA

Happy Valentines Day!

And without further ado… Chapter 6!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Usagi woke feeling fresh. She looked around, slightly hesitant. She knew she was in Queen Metallia's room, but why? She wouldn't have been there. Usagi got up, noticing the strange design of the pod that she had been sleeping in. Why had she been sleeping in it? Everything in her mind was a little fuzzy, except for Queen Beryl and Kunzite. It was strange, she couldn't remember anything beyond working for them. She knew with them, she wouldn't have to worry about her memory, though. They were all that she needed.

Usagi heard a crackling voice, and turned to see Metallia behind her, or what substance she inhabited.

"How are you feeling Usagi? You have been asleep for almost three days."

Usagi withdrew slightly. _Three days? What caused me to sleep for three days? _As if reading her thoughts, Metallia responded.

"It was those damn Sailor Senshi that knocked you unconscious. They attacked us and you were injured protecting Beryl. Though there is some good from this encounter. She is very pleased with you from your bravery and your loyalty. She has confided with me that she would like to take you on as your apprentice... If you are willing to accept."

Usagi's black heart swelled with pride. She was going to get to serve with Queen Beryl. Still… something felt amiss. Why did she feel so empty? But Usagi shook it off, thinking it was nerves.

"I will go tell Queen Beryl I am awake and that she may begin training me. I must be sure I am worthy of her. Thank you Queen Metallia."

Usagi bowed deeply and left. As soon as she was out of hearing distance Beryl appeared from the shadows.

"You did well with her my Queen. Thank you."

Metallia's raspy voice sounded back. "I have merely replaced her heart with darkness. It is now up to you to train her to use it."

"As you wish my Queen." Beryl kneeled and disappeared back into the shadows to go find her new apprentice.

* * *

Ami was with the other girls. She'd waited a couple of days to tell them about Usagi's location so they'd be rested up, but the youma attacks had been relentless. Besides, she'd needed some time to check calculations. She had to be sure of these things, now that she wasn't sure about the love potion. She felt she was… slipping. She had to be the smart one and she hadn't checked her calculations. She had to do better.

"Meet at the shrine. I have big news. I know where Usagi is!" Ami spoke into the communicator. She knew everyone else would here it, but she turned it off. She'd answer fully at the shrine, not any earlier.

Ami arrived at the shrine last. Rei was about to blow the roof out from the way the flames were reacting. When she saw Ami, she stopped pacing, finally sitting down. "Where is she?"

"She's at a place called D point, otherwise known as Antarctica. I think that's where the Dark Kingdom's base is as well."

Mina was staring out the window, unusually silent, but it was the overwhelming guilt. She'd caused this entire thing. Rei had been right. If she hadn't butted into Usagi's personal life, she wouldn't have gotten them into this mess. But that was her job… Right? Either way, Mina was so guilty, she could barely sleep.

"I'm going to get her."

Lita stood up. "I'm coming too." But Mina already objected, turning her hard blue eyes on her.

"No! I'm responsible for this. I'll get her."

"We're all in this together! She was the first friend I ever had at school. I can't just let that slip away. We all love her like a sister. You can't just let us abandon her Mina. We have to do this together."

Mina was at a loss for words. Lita had shown her wisdom that she hadn't even thought of. Maybe she wasn't right to lead the group…

"Fine. But if I say you have to get out of there, you have to do it, even if it's Beryl or Usagi."

Lita nodded. "Deal."

"What do we tell Mamoru?" Rei was thinking about him again. It hadn't gone over well when she'd gone to tell him.

Mina shook her head. "We don't for now. We need to make sure he doesn't get in our way. We can't have him going all heroic, only to get kidnapped like Usagi. The last thing we need is two evil royals."

Ami finally pointed out the breaking point. "Only one problem… How do we get there?"

Luna jumped up. "Perhaps I can help with that. In Silver Millennium, the senshi had a power in which they could teleport themselves over great distances. It was called Sailor Teleport. Luckily, you are all here, so you can all use this power. If one of you was gone, you wouldn't be able to use it."

Rei stood up defiantly. "Let's go girls. We have to go save our princess!"

"Mercury Make Up!"

"Venus Make Up!"

"Mars Make Up!"

"Jupiter Make Up!"

"Let's go get our princess!" It didn't matter who yelled it. Everyone would have said it anyway.

"Girls, one last warning. If you're separated, you can't teleport back. You must stay together. Now grab each other's hands and shout. 'Sailor Teleport!'." Despite her evident faith in the girls, Luna had a worried look on her face. Would they really be able to go up against their princess, their leader, their best friend?

"Sailor Teleport!"

Balls of light filled them from the inside out, each with their respective color, until it consumed the group in a light so blinding, Luna had to shield her eyes. And then… It was gone, disappearing off to D point.

"Selene, please protect them. They're going to need all the help they can get."

* * *

Beryl looked up at her apprentice in the training room, smiling as she felt the Sailor Scouts' energy readings enter her domain. It was time to test her apprentice; see what she was really made of and how well Metallia's energy had worked. This would be fun.

"Usagi. I have a job for you."

Usagi paused as she formed her ball of dark energy. She was getting better at overtaking Beryl with her power. In only a few short hours, she had grown immensely strong.

"Yes?"

"I have a job for you… Eliminate the Sailor Scouts." Beryl let the remark drop, waiting for Usagi to reply.

"As you wish my Queen."

Kunzite appeared alongside her and grasped her hand. Usagi smiled, reaching up to kiss him fiercely on the lips. Usagi and Kunzite disappeared in a blast of dark energy.

Yes, this would be fun…


	7. Chapter 7

**Intro**

Hey There Sailor Moon Fans!

Life is good over here, but not for those in my fanfic. What will I put them through? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Don't forget to review and work through my poll. Thanks to those who have already reviewed. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Too much? Nah, you guys are worth it.

So once again, I don't own Sailor Moon… and let the fanfic begin!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Usagi hovered in the air, waiting for the senshi to draw near. She wasn't affected by the cold, but she knew they would be. It would make winning easier. Choose your battles. Beryl had been onto something with that idea.

She heard something to the left and looked towards it, only to get pelted by an ocean. She flew backwards, crashing into the ground.

"World Shaking!"

Usagi was blown backwards, crashing into a wall of ice. She struggled to her feet, finally seeing who was in front of her. Her lips curled into a wicked smile. The two figures in front of her yelled out towards her in anger, especially the blond one.

"We are Sailors Neptune and Uranus! What have you done with our princess?"

Usagi laughed bitterly, her loving tone replaced by layers and layers of malice and hate. "Why, don't you recognize her?"

Uranus and Neptune stepped back, but quickly regained their composure. But Usagi had already planted the seed of doubt in them. It was time to make it bloom into her flower of mischief.

"Yes it's me. Do you like my new image? Much better than my puny human form, wouldn't you agree?" She paused for effect, but upon no response, she continued. "Yes, I think so. I am Usagi, apprentice to Queen Beryl, servant to Queen Metallia. In their names, I shall kill you both, so that I may rise in their glory. Prepare to die."

Neptune turned to Uranus. "Haruka, the energy readings are familiar, but… it can't be her. Can it?"

Uranus kept her gaze on Usagi, who merely charged her dark energy in her palm. She focused all her hate, her lust, her everything into the palm of hand. It amassed, until it was as large as a marble. It was small, but not that it lacked power, so they couldn't see it.

Usagi released it and it floated downward towards them, nothing but a black speck. It landed at their feet and they took a hesitant step backwards, they'd seen it alright, but they were too slow.

"Black Crystal Shatter!"

It exploded, black light exploding from the small sphere in all directions. Neptune and Uranus were blown backwards into the wall of ice, Usagi was hovering over. She swooped down, examining the broken bodies. The dark had only healed her, as it had been her energy. Both of the senshi had transformed back into their civilian forms.

A blue haired woman laid in a crumpled heap. Her face was beautiful and closed off form the world, as if she was sleeping. She looked serene, her face was naïve, one unused to pain. Her blue sundress was out of place, despite the fact that they were at D Point. It was strange for Usagi to see such a vibrant splash of color. Yes, she would take this one. She would be able to break this one easily. Usagi knew she wasn't dead, but it wouldn't be long. She'd have to transport quickly.

She looked at the other one. Her face was fierce and determined, even when blank of emotion. Her face seemed stuck in an eternal scowl. At first Usagi thought she was a man, but dismissed the idea quickly after knowing she was a senshi. Her clothes resembled a man's though, making the assumption easy. Her hand was lying outstretched, as if grasping for the blue-haired one. It twitched slightly and then shot out, grabbing Usagi by her shirt. Haruka opened her eyes and pulled Usagi towards her.

"What have you done to Michiru?"

Usagi smiled a rather beautiful smile in fact. It was a remnant of her other self, soon to disappear. "Nothing… Nothing yet."

Haruka's fist tightened. "You listen, Usagi. If you lay one hand on her, I will find you and then I will kill you."

"You would kill your princess?"

Haruka let her hand drift to her side and closed her eyes, nothing left to say. Usagi grabbed her hand and Michiru's and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Kunzite sat down, amassing, enough dark energy to hopefully kill the senshi in one blow. The Doom and Gloom Girls had obviously failed. He could hear their shrieks from below. They only had to be a distraction anyway. If he could ready enough power, he would gain the upper hand. Usagi appeared next to him in her usual cloud of smoke. She kissed him on the cheek, so he wouldn't lose focus.

"Where've you been?"

"Had to deliver an unexpected package to Queen Beryl. I got jumped by the Outer Scouts. Well, two of them, but I took them out."

Kunzite kept a level head, but just barely. He kept focusing on his energy, pushing it towards his hand. Usagi began doing the same and soon her ball of energy was the size of a basketball. She clenched her fist and it disappeared, ready for future use. Four figures emerged just on the edge of their sight. It was the senshi undoubtedly. Usagi, flexed her wrist and the snow picked up a little bit. Kunzite smiled flirtingly at her. He'd also stored his energy. He reached up and guided her lips to his. There was a jolt and they backed off for a second, simply staring into each other's eyes.

"Fire Soul!"

The two were blown backwards, still in each other's arms. They skidded and tumbled apart, landing gracefully.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Usagi disappeared, reappearing above the mist.

"Crescent Beam!"

Usagi shrieked as she was pulled downwards by Venus. She crashed into the cold ice, creating a large crack. Her stored energy released, uncontrolled. It spread, bursting out from her like a balloon. Usagi writhed in pain as her energy was expelled from her. It wouldn't stop coming forth. Venus and the other senshi were blown backwards, thrown to the ground. Kunzite fought against the pain and moved towards Usagi, but the pain was getting worse with each step. Kunzite couldn't move anymore, suspended by his own power and his pure lack of muscle control. Kunzite stopped and was blown backwards, sailing over the scouts. Usagi remained locked in her own power, a constant shriek emitting from her slightly parted lips.

* * *

Beryl looked over her shoulder involuntarily as she felt Usagi's power surge. She felt concern for her budding apprentice. She turned back to her two captives.

"Well, why don't you take a test run?"

Michiru shrieked as the dark crystal flew into her heart. Haruka gritted her teeth, letting out an involuntary gasp. They both surrendered to Beryl, finally kneeling in front of her. Their mission was clear and they both disappeared in clouds of black smoke.

"Don't worry Usagi. Help's on the way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Intro**

Hey there again. Updates are going to be slower now because my computer crashed… again. I have decided that I'm technologically cursed. Then my kindle broke. But when the technological apocalypse comes, I shall be ready.

Thanks to all those who've commented. Love everything you say. You guys encourage me to keep writing. Hope to hear more. And don't forget to go on my poll. Only have four people! Seriously, more motivation needed.

And finally, I don't own Sailor Moon, but hey, who does?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Usagi was floating, watching her body writhe in pain, she could not feel. It had been this way ever since that damned Metallia had taken her body from her. Unbeknownst to Beryl, Metallia had simply infused her energy, evicting Usagi's kinder, gentler consciousness. Metallia had exposed all of Usagi's raw emotions and strengthened them. She hadn't fully gotten rid of Usagi's moon persona; she didn't have the power yet. Now Metallia had lost control. Usagi sensed that her body was in trouble, but it was distant, as if through a hazy screen. Usagi watched her protectors in increasing interest, though.

_They were really able to hurt me that easily? I can see Rei, but them! How could they do this to me?_

Because she was no longer in her body, Usagi viewed the world without the dark energy's influence, Usagi shook her ghostly head, clearing her thoughts. This wasn't her; it was the dark energy that had infected her. There was the barest remnance still inside her that she desparately hope would disappear soon. She understood that they had to attack her. She would have done it to one of them if the situation demanded it. The situation had hardened her. She was no longer the weak, crybaby Usagi. That had left when she'd been invaded by dark energy.

* * *

Kunzite forced through the black energy again. This couldn't be Usagi. She was strong, but not this strong. Even Beryl wasn't this strong. Once again he was flung backwards, sailing into the icy floor.

"Crescent Beam!"

Kunzite was blown back farther. He slowly stood up, quivering from his weakness. He rose upwards, trying to escape the impending onslaught, but he was too late. Makoto brought him back down.

"What the hell did you do to Usagi?"

Kunzite snickered. "Why would I tell you? You can beat me up all you like, if you can touch me." Kunzite disappeared, flashing behind them, only to lash out and hit them all. With two more clouds of smoke, two more came to join Kunzite.

"We have orders from Queen Beryl to join you, Kunzite."

Michiru stood and Haruka stood slightly apart, infected like Usagi, who'd been forgotten for the moment.

Michiru was dressed in a navy halter top. It seemed to flow seamlessly into the black mini she wore, hugging tightly to her long legs. It wasn't complementary, but who said the Dark Kingdom had to be? Fishnet tights came down below that, disappearing into black ankle boots. Michiru had kept her hair, but her eyes, were black, deadening to look at.

Haruka was dressed in a black jumpsuit, which looked a lot like her race wear. Her hair was blond, but it had black streaks in it. Like Michiru, her eyes were black, no emotion playing behind them.

The scouts looked worried. They could barely manage one, let alone three. Venus just sadly shook her head. They were going to have to retreat.

"Girls, Let's get out of here!" But Venus's cries were overrun.

"Black Ocean Storm!"

"Night Wind Streaks!"

The girls were paralyzed as water and wind trapped them where they were standing and drained their energy. These were too powerful to be regular youma. But their attention was drawn away from that as Usagi slowly stopped emitting energy and stopped moving.

* * *

Usagi smiled as Metallia's energy slowly left her body and her dark self left with it. She went back in possessing her body, but the dark crystal was still there, even more powerful from Metallia's influence. Usagi's gentler persona disappeared, replaced with the Dark Kingdom general.

Usagi opened her eyes, black eyes. She felt stronger than ever.

"Uranus, Neptune. Nice to see you join us." By now they had stopped their attacks, too fascinated to continue. The scouts gasped. They had been sailor scouts! Now they really had to book it out of there. They grasped hands.

"Sailor Teleport!"

The girls disappeared in a ball of light. Usagi shrugged as they flew off. She'd kept them out, taught them a thing or two, commandeered two more scouts, and she hadn't died. That counted as a victory in her book. Hopefully it would be okay in Beryl's.

"Usagi!"

Usagi turned around to be embraced by Kunzite. His usually dark eyes were alive with worry. _He had actually cared. _

"Usa, I thought you were gone!"

The nickname struck a hard chord in her mind and she collapsed, her mind retreating into memories that disappeared in the waking world. Kunzite grasped Usagi's arm and teleported away. Only Beryl would know what to do.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru gasped as they fought the effects of the crystals, finally alone for the moment. Haruka overcame it for a second and transformed into Sailor Uranus. The crystal exploded from her body, crashing to the ground. Uranus blinked for a second, wondering where she was, when she saw Michiru. She tackled Michiru and knocking her unconscious. _How am I going to get her out of here? _But it proved that she didn't have to.

"Haruka?"

"Michiru, I need you to power up." Her voice was unusually kind, but this wasn't a usual situation. Michiru did as instructed, and she came free of the crystal's power. She gasped for breath.

"Haruka? What did we do?"

"I don't know, but we have to get back in there. I have to kick the crap out of Beryl for doing that to us!"

"We're not strong enough yet, but I bet we can infiltrate it, if we have our costumes on." The two detransformed and their costumes were on.

"These are so tacky. Why can't they pick some nicer colors?" Michiru fingered at her costume, wishing it covered more. Haruka laughed cynically. "I kinda like mine. More natural. Though I wished they hadn't messed with my hair."

The two disappeared in clouds of smoke, lingering remnants of the powers they so recently possessed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Intro**

Thanks to all of those who keep reviewing! You guys are awesome and continually showing it through your encouraging comments! But seriously, no one is taking my poll. I'm seriously interested in you guys and your opinions. As I was writing this at one in the morning, I might add, it just occurred to me how often I say "seriously". And just thought I'd share this, but I always think it's so funny when my spell check changes "odangos" to "oranges".

By the way, I wrote this within one hour, at one in the morning, so sorry if it's suckish or if there are typos. One is the only time I ever get to write anymore, so be warned that updates are still erratic at best.

I don't own and Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The girls beamed back into Usagi's bedroom. Luna looked hopefully at them, but cried out in alarm when they all collapsed on the floor. She scratched at them and pawed at them, but they wouldn't move. She finally turned to Artemis, who was tugging at Venus's hair.

"We need help! Shingo!"

Shingo bolted upstairs, frying pain in hand. Luna gave him a quizzical look, her eyes seeming to ask _"What would you do with that?"_. Shingo just shrugged until he saw the scouts unconscious on the floor. He raced around, trying to remember the first aid he'd learned in school. He could feel all their pulses, which meant they were alive at least. Mina stirred under Shingo's touch.

"Artemis?" Her voice trailed off for a bit until she snapped back to reality, the horrible reality of it all. "Usagi almost killed us!" Luna blanched, wanting to retreat, but she had to be brave for her scouts. If she showed weakness, then they would fail. The scouts looked to her for strength. "And she abducted two more scouts!" Luna gave a head count, finally realizing who it was.

"I always worried about this. It looks like the Outer Scouts have become involved. Before you ask any questions; the Outers are much more powerful than you are, but together you could defeat them. Sailor Saturn is a being of legend, but I'm told she wields untold powers. She never existed in Silver Millennium, only in storybooks, but she may have been reincarnated anyway. Sailor Uranus controls the wind. She was always fiery and free spirited, if a little rebellious. She had a fiery temper that could even top Rei's if you can believe it. Sailor Neptune controls the oceans. She was shy, but wasn't afraid to stick up for herself, kind of like Ami in many ways, though Neptune was never the bookworm that Ami is. Finally, Sailor Pluto is the last one. She is rumored to guard the gate of space and time. I met her in the previous life only once as she was very secretive. I think that she still guards the gate today, but it's impossible to be exactly sure. I'm just surprised she hasn't intervened yet.

"Any way you look at it though, the outers have always been shrouded in mystery. Even my knowledge is limited, but if they've gotten involved, the matter is more serious than we could have possibly guessed. It was already bad, but their interference could escalate the situation to who knows what. They've had no experience with the Dark Kingdom, though I don't doubt they could take care of themselves. Still, it would confirm that we were in the absolute worst possible scenario if we met Sailor Pluto. If Pluto appears, it could mean that the entire future is at stake!" Luna had worked herself into a frenzy, so Artemis calmed her down, trying not to scare Mina, who surprisingly didn't seem to be daunted at all by the grim tidings of the Outer Scouts.

"I think Usagi has Uranus and Neptune. When they appeared they attacked us and drained most of our energy. I didn't get hit as badly, so they couldn't completely drain me like the others. But we made sure to get out of there as soon as possible." Luna went to speak, but Venus cut her off. "However, I believe that something is wrong with Usagi. First, I believe I'm coming into a new power. My beam took on the shape of a chain."

Artemis nodded sagely. "Your powers may do that from time to time. They'll shift forms if the situation demands it."

Mina continued, detransforming. "Anyways, I grabbed her with my chain and hurled her to the ground." She stopped slightly at Shingo's wince and mouthed an apology, but continued. "She seemed to lose control of her energy and it just exploded in all directions. Even Kunzite couldn't get to her. When she exhausted it all, she was different. Her eyes were black, not violet like they were before. Something changed while her energy exploded, but I'm not sure what. I think that Ami may have gotten a chance to analyze her, but I can't be sure until she wakes up."

* * *

Usagi woke to Beryl's face looming over her, a look of concern plastered on her face. _They really care about me! Kunzite and Beryl really care about me! I must not have any memories before them because there aren't any! I've always been with these two!_

Beryl sighed in relief. Her apprentice was at last awake. Metallia had been healing her for days now, but there hadn't been much of a response. Beryl smiled sinisterly at her apprentice as she got out of the pod-like structure in Metallia's room. This time, Metallia had simply revoked Usagi's lunar spirit out of her body again. This time, however, Metallia knew how to control Usagi and not lose control.

"My apprentice, how are you feeling?"

"Vengeful, my Queen. I must eliminate those Sailor Scouts." Usagi took a step forward and collapsed, Beryl catching her arm. "Thank you, my Queen." Beryl nodded and poured some of her own power into Usagi, trying to make her strong again. Beryl had discovered something of an… affection for the girl, now that she wasn't trying to stop her plans. She had never realized how wonderful she could be, especially when she was preoccupied with darker thoughts. Thoughts that Beryl approved of.

Usagi stood up, tall and erect. "My Queen, before I attack the senshi again, I would like to continue my training for awhile. I feel that I must go stronger before I will have the upper hand."

Beryl smiled wickedly as always, pleased with her apprentice's tactical decision. She was excited to spend more time with her apprentice and teach her the powers of her dark energy. Usagi was growing on her tremendously as the girl did to all those who met her.

"Usagi, I approve of your choice. Meet me in the training room in one hour. We have a lot of work to do."

Usagi bowed and disappeared in her smoke, which was darkening by the day.

* * *

Kunzite was going mad, trying to find something to preoccupy his time. He'd eventually started researching Usagi Tsukino, trying to figure out what she'd been like before, but there was something about Mamoru Chiba that sparked his interest and not in a good way. He couldn't tell whether it was that he was Endymion or Tuxedo Kamen or that he'd been too close to her. Kunzite was going to have to get rid of him or he'd come after her. Usagi may not have had any memories of him, but he certainly remembered her.

Usagi appeared by him, in her flash of smoke. "What are you doing my love?"

Kunzite looked up, strangely thoughtful for the moment, but it disappeared once he saw Usagi in her uniform. It always managed to get to him. "Studying the enemy who attacked you."

Usagi looked at the pictures of a blond haired girl with two odangos on her head. She looked worthless. She could be barely fourteen, maybe fifteen at the most. She was klutzy and a crybaby. How could this girl be an enemy? Yet Usagi felt a strong pull towards her, releasing some emotion she couldn't identify. It wasn't on the dark and devious end of her spectrum.

Usagi turned her eyes to the other portfolio containing pictures of a dark haired man. His hair was almost as dark as her eyes, but not quite. His blue eyes held an unfathomable wisdom that Usagi could see, even from the grainy photographs. He was muscular and strong. Yes, this one would be a threat. Usagi couldn't help, but notice his good looks, but she felt nothing for him. It was as if she wanted to feel something for him, but couldn't.

Kunzite watched her face with growing satisfaction. _Excellent. She doesn't know who he is or she doesn't care. Either way, the crystal has worked and she will continue to be mine. Endymion, you've met your match._

"Kunzite, who are these people?"

"Oh, they're nobody Usa. I've already taken care of her. Now we just need to take care of him, but not right now, for now we have other things to do." Usagi smiled, hooking her arms around his hard neck as he carried her bridal style, towards their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Intro**

Hey there everyone! It's me again after last night's festival of midnight writing! I'm so exhausted after getting only two hours of sleep. Yawn!

No one's commented after one last night, but I wouldn't blame them. So thanks to all those who commented before hand. Still think you guys are awesome!

Sorry if this chapter's a bit confusing, I wrote it with only two hours of sleep, so there may be some typos and I may have skipped over some thought trains. Hope you like it anyway because I think it's going to start getting better soon. Sorry, but I'm winging it. That's the best way to write. You have to let the story guide you where it wants to go. The characters have opinions even though us authors don't care.

Whoa! Just read what I wrote. I'm seriously out of it, but that was certainly deep.

Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Usagi began exploring the empty apartment. Mamoru Chiba lived here. She felt at home, but this was the enemy. It was strange. She kept feeling weird emotions that didn't register on her. But she realized attraction was one of them; not emotional, but physical. She felt she had to keep going back to the apartment, day in and day out. Usagi was confused by the pictures she had of the blond girl. _Who the hell is she?_ But Usagi was pulled from her searching by the sound of the doorknob. She knew she should leave, but she just had to see him again. Usagi cloaked herself in dark energy, so that he couldn't see her.

Mamoru walked in, acting normal despite the fact that he was gagging from the dark energy readings. They'd been getting stronger by the day. But something felt off about it. It didn't feel truly dark. He turned around, pinpointing the source. The cloak wasn't entirely affective and he could see the form of the girl standing in his apartment. The girl who was possessed.

Mamoru took out the rose from his jacket pocket and fired it quickly at the girl, whose name he refused to even think because it hurt too much. It multiplied forming a net, glowing with his power. It wasn't something he thought he could do. His power was changing, increasing with his hell bent will to rescue Usagi.

Usagi shrieked as the net encased her, blocking her powers. How he sensed her? Usagi felt it draining her, like she had done to Michiru and Haruka so many times during training.

Usagi finally lay still on the floor, her mind wandering her dead memories. Those which wouldn't surface in her mind anymore. Mamoru bit his lip. He'd need some help with getting her to the scouts. Mamoru whipped out his cell phone.

"Motoki? Yeah, it's Mamoru. I need you to close up shop right now and come help me with something. Besides, you have a right to know. I'll explain everything later."

Mamoru hung up, pleased that Motoki would finally know. It wasn't five minutes later that he heard Motoki ringing his doorbell. Mamoru ushered him in.

"Motoki, I have a lot of explaining to do, but first a little question for you. How much do you care about Usagi?"

"Mamoru, I love her like a sister. I'd do anything to protect her and oh my God what's with the girl?"

"Motoki… That's Usagi. You know how Sailor Moon and Usagi disappeared at the same time, well, they're the same person. The only problem is that Usagi's been brainwashed by Beryl and now I need to get her to the scouts, which I can't do alone. I need to borrow your car."

"Hell, it's about time you told me… Tuxedo Kamen. How can everyone be so stupid, not to notice your disguise? You wear a mask and a hat and poof, you've gotten a foolproof disguise. Besides, I already knew."

"Oh God, Motoki. You're the weirdest guy ever, but I'm glad you're my best friend. Now will you help me get her to the car?"

They arrived at the shrine a while later. Mamoru knew the girls would be here anyway. Usagi began stirring and Mamoru began panicking. He sent Motoki in to get the girls. Usagi's eyes snapped open, looking around wildly until they finally settled on Mamoru's face.

"Mamo-chan?" Her voice was so small and innocent like a child's that Mamoru had to restrain himself from going after Beryl, for doing what she had done to Usagi. "Mamo-chan, I'm so confused. There are so many memories Mamo-chan. They've been changed. I can't tell whether I attacked the moon or tried to save it! I can't remember things right. Oh Mamo-chan, what do I do?" Usagi buried her face in his chest.

Mamoru looked up into the faces of the girls, trying to make sense of what was happening. They stared in astonishment. They'd barely believed Motoki, but how could they believe this. But one thing was apparent, Usagi was back.

Usagi withdrew her head from Mamoru's chest, but something worried Mamoru. One of her eyes was purple and the other was black. Both colors had been her eyes when she'd been possessed, what did their combination mean? Mamoru gently placed her down on the ground and she wobbled slightly. She took a step forward and fell, too weak to sustain her own weight. The scouts all grabbed onto her arms, recoiling at her dark energy, but the damage had been done. Their touches had triggered memories to release and Usagi needed time to sort through these. Her mind guarded itself and her body fell to the ground.

Mamoru quickly picked up her limp and unconscious body and began towards the shrine. He saw how vulnerable she looked or how her uniform hugged her body. Mamoru had to tear his eyes away from her long and graceful legs. What he didn't see was the devious smile that flitted over her face for a second before settling down into serene nothingness.

* * *

Usagi looked up at Beryl and bowed. "My Queen, I've been capture by the Earth Prince." Beryl's red hair flamed, seeming to be weightless as it streamed out behind her. "He's captured

you? He shall pay for capturing my apprentice! But first, why were you in battle with him?"

"I was looking over his apartment, hoping to find any weaknesses. I stayed when he arrived to learn more about him, but he must have sensed me because he attacked without warning and drained me of energy. He's captured my body."

"Return to it and keep a lookout for me. You may have been put in a good position, Usagi."

Usagi bowed, finally returning to her body. She snapped open her eyes, her mind filled with the memories that had disappeared, but they held no meaning, as if they belonged to someone else. They were simply a movie she was watching and now she was forced to act out the main character. Was it a gift or a curse?

Finally Minako peeked in the room and waved almost shyly. Usagi smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Still Minako brought the other senshi in and Usagi began her graceful deception.


	11. Chapter 11

**Intro**

I have an interesting little chapter for you today. There's no great intro for it, but the chapter's good.

So once again, I don't own any Sailor Moon, not in the least.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Usagi trembled as the others entered the room. Here were her greatest enemies and she was at their mercy… But yet she had them completely fooled. Usagi instinctively pulled up the covers of her bed, as if they would provide any shelter. The girls slowly trickled in, making Usagi uncomfortable. Mina ventured a step closer.

Usagi scooted backwards her hand raised in the universal signal of defense. Mina automatically stepped backwards.

"Usa, are you okay?' Usagi looked away, striking back with a sudden fury that could only be described as something from the Dark Kingdom. Her anger was still raw enough to overpower her.

"Don't Call Me That! I DON"T KNOW YOU!"

Rei's face broke, so unlike the firebrand that even Usagi was shocked. She'd had enough with the crap. What had the Dark Kingdom done to her? "Yes you do! You're our princess, our leader, our best friend! Shit! You're even like our sister!" Usagi seemed to growl, something low and guttural, almost feral.

"I DON"T KNOW YOU!" The world below began to shake. Mina and the girls began back tracking, but Usagi had started standing up. Her pink pajamas flared out, morphing into her Dark Kingdom uniform. She had to shout to be heard above the roaring wind. "I'M NOT ONE OF YOU! I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM!"

Usagi walked forward and the others cleared a path for her. Usagi kicked down the door and it crashed to the floor. She ran, lightning fast, through the corridors, trying to beat down strange flashes invading her mind. The others chased after her, but they were too slow. She kept telling herself: _They mean nothing! My loyalties lie with Queen Beryl!_ But they did mean something; something important. An entire piece of her life had been erased, but by who?

Usagi jumped upwards suddenly, breaking through the roof, hovering above the temple. She simply hugged herself, trying to make sense of everything. Her black eyes opened, meeting Tuxedo Kamen in front of her. She shouldn't have been surprised. He took her hand, but instantly recoiled at her darkness. Usagi smirked.

Tuxedo Kamen watched the foreign girl in front of him. This was never going to be the same Usagi he remembered. Her dark hair was shielding her from him as dark hair tended to do, but he could still make out her smirk at his recoil. It hadn't been the energy that had made him recoil, but the simple icy touch of her hand. Usa's would have been warm, but this was freezing.

"What happened to you Usa?"

Her face tightened at the name. "I'M NOT YOUR USAGI!" Usagi grabbed his collared shirt and spun him around, slamming back down into the temple. "STOP CALLING ME USAGI! I'M NOT YOURS!"

Reporters began to gather, having gotten word that something was floating over the temple. It always seemed to be the center of something. Usagi simply ignored them. The wind grew faster and colder until snow began to fall, swirling around them. Tuxedo Kamen leapt back through the skylight.

"Usagi, you're going to hurt somebody!'

"STOP CALLING ME USAGI!"

The reporters glanced at Mr. Tsukino, who was taking pictures. The name Usagi was not unfamiliar to them. Kenji looked up, focusing on the figure, her raven hair streaming behind her.

'Usagi?"

Usagi's attention snapped towards him, her anger raging. She whizzed towards him, stopping directly in front of him, looking in his eyes for any recognition. Kenji exhaled a shuddering breath. Here was his Usagi, right in front of him, but her eyes were dead. What was wrong with her?

"Usa…?"

Her fists clenched and unclenched, the anger still overwhelming her. Energy began forming in her hands and her eyes flared a dangerous red. But before she could attack him, her eyes opened wide and then closed as she fell to the ground. The energy dissipated leaving behind Tuxedo Kamen. His cane was outstretched, but he quickly sheathed it and put it away. He gathered up Usagi in his arms and she powered down into her bunny pajamas.

"Sorry, I had to knock her out before she killed anyone."

Kenji's mouth opened as he gasped. What had happened to his daughter? Hadn't she been kidnapped?

"What is going on?"

Tuxedo Kamen also powered down in front of them, deciding it was finally time to tell them the truth. "Girls, come on out." The senshi hesitantly appeared, knowing that they were revealing their identities. Slowly they powered down, one by one, until there was no one left.

Mina spoke, being the leader of the group. "Usagi is Sailor Moon."

Kenji gasped, taking a step backwards. The guys next to him grabbed his arm. He looked like he would pass out any minute.

"But what happened to her?"

"Queen Beryl infected her with dark energy and warped her memories, ultimately changing her into one of her generals. We've caught her and are trying to restore her memories and even her senshi powers if possible, but at this point, we're still adjusting."

Kenji lowered his head, disguising his tears. How had this happened?

Mina and the others clearly looked uncomfortable now, but now Ami stepped forward. "Her physical make-up has been altered, so if we're to change her back, we're going to need the cooperation of some of the best scientists in the world."

The reporters nodded, hurriedly writing everything down.

"How did you come across your powers?"

"We were attacked and Luna felt us, so she activated our powers."

"Who's Luna?"

"Usagi's talking cat." Kenji was just plain confused now. "Wait, our Luna?" Makoto nodded.

And so the question pestered them on and on, but finally the reporters were finished. Everyone began dispersing except for Kenji. "May I take her home?" Even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino, but she's still unstable. She could attack you or your family at any second. By the way, we've already told Shingo, but only the need to know stuff. You should break the word to Mrs. Tsukino before tomorrow or tonight's headlines hit."

Kenji left, heavy hearted at the realization, but with hope now that he knew where Usagi was. It would be a hell of time showing Ikuko though.

The next the headlines were all over the world.

**Who is Usagi Tsukino?**

Below her were her school photo, a photo of Sailor Moon, and a photo of the new Usagi.

But the question still remained in everyone's minds.

Who was Usagi Tsukino?


	12. Chapter 12

**Intro**

Two chapters in two days! Whoo! So I'd love to thank all the people who commented before because no has commented yet. But that's okay.

So yay for Sailor Moon even though I don't own any. You all know the drill. Please comment and take the poll…

This chapter is very choppy, so I'm apologizing for this beforehand. Also the ending is a bit of a cliff hanger.

Blah… Blah… Blah… Sometimes these intros really drag on.

But oh well… Here's the new chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Haruka hid in her room. It was the only private place she had, but who knew how private that was. She spoke into her transformation pen, which she held in her hand. "Setsuna? Can you hear me? Setsuna?"

"Haruka? Is that you? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Shh... I'm still in the Dark Kingdom base. Usagi Tsukino… the princess was here, brainwashed by Beryl, but she's vanished. I need you to go find her and protect her. She's been infected by dark energy. Mich-"

The doorknob started to rattle. Haruka turned off the pen and dove behind her bed. The door hesitantly opened and Michiru's voice came in. "Haruka… Are you here Haruka?" Haruka stuck her head above the bed and turned her pen back on, starting the conversation. "Haruka Tenou! Get Back On Here!"

"Geez, calm down, I'm here and so is Michiru. The door opened. So I hid, but it was only her."

"Fine, so I'll go find this Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yeah. We're out before someone hears us." Haruka turned off the pen and collapsed on the bed. It was getting harder and harder to contact her. "We're going to have to get out of here soon." Michiru nodded and laid on the beside her.

Getting out would be hard. Maybe too hard for both of them to make it out. But they had understood that going into it.

* * *

Setsuna walked towards the shrine. _That's where Usagi should be. After millennia of searching, I have finally found the princess. _But while Setsuna was still in deep concentration, she reached the shrine and collided with a random person. "Hey! Watch It! We All Want The Story!"

Setsuna reeled back. Why were all these people here?

"We All Want To See The Senshi!"

They knew their identities? What was going on? Setsuna retreated, knowing she'd never get through the thick crowd.

"Pluto Make Up!"

Pluto walked up to the crowd, though they still surged forward. Pluto tapped on the back of the person who'd yelled at her. "Excuse me." Her tone of voice was unearthly, but then again, so was she. He turned around and he gaped and began taking pictures. "Who are you?"

"I think it best that that remain a secret. At least for the moment." Setsuna gently pushed him out of the way, though he kept taking pictures. Soon the rest of the group had begun doing so. She glided through them, almost not touching the ground. Then she disappeared into the shrine. Immediately the girls ran over to her transforming along the way.

"Which Outer are you?"

"Pluto, guardian of time and space."

"Wait, does that mean our future's in danger?" Mina's face was a mask of fear and terror.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that sort of classified information." Luna waltzed out into the hallway, but stopped dead. "Pluto! What's Wrong?"

"I've come to see Usagi."

Luna's face paled and she turned away. "Right this way. But you're not going to like what you see." Pluto clutched the doorway as she saw Usagi lying in her bed. Pluto's knees gave way and she sat down on the floor. Even Pluto, the most guarded and secretive of the senshi couldn't help, but gasp at Usagi.

Usagi's black hair laid sprawled across the bed, her hands tangled in it, as she clutched at her head. Her bunny pajamas kept morphing into her Dark Kingdom uniform and then back. She mumbled something about the moon and then Beryl. Usagi twisted slightly, her eyes opening and meeting Pluto's. Pluto shuddered and began to stand.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, but that is all you shall learn."

Usagi sat up in bed. Her bunny pajamas were present for the moment. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, Princess." Usagi's eyes narrowed and her Dark Kingdom uniform took hold. The girls pulled Pluto out of the room and hurriedly closed the door. A heel pierced the door. "I'M NOT YOUR PRINCESS!"

Mina winced. "You're lucky you weren't here last week." Pluto was shaken.

"May I stay here to watch over Usagi?" Mina just nodded. "Oh, by the way, I'm Setsuna." Pluto powered down. Mina and her shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Setsuna."

"Nice to meet you again Mina."

* * *

"Usagi you have them utterly fooled. Your idea of improving over time was brilliant. I am so proud that I made you my apprentice."

Usagi smiled cruelly, but it struck a hard chord in Usagi's mind. "Thank you my queen. But I am confused about these images I keep seeing. They portray the Sailor Scouts as the heroes."

"Damn them. They are trying to confuse you. I will have Metallia give you another energy blast to protect you more." Usagi seemed to hesitate and Beryl noticed it. "Usagi… Is she doing anything to you that I should know about?" Beryl cringed inside. _I still don't know how much I can trust her. I'll have to watch my back more often and Usagi's._

"No… I just feel uncertain around her. There's something off about it."

"You're probably just worried about being around such a high ranking official. Go get your energy." Beryl sighed in relief. It was a relief to know that Metallia wasn't out to get her. Beryl already had enough enemies. Usagi didn't move, her heart somewhat divided. "Usagi, I order you to go get your energy!" Usagi fled towards Metallia's room, not wanting to make Beryl angry.

* * *

Ami opened the door to Usagi's room. "She's asleep. I'm going to run some tests. Does anyone want to watch?" The girls and Mamoru came into the room. "I'm going to see what's going on in her mind first, so we can see what she's remembering, if anything at all." Amy pulled out her minicomputer and began typing rapidly. Her computer clattered to the floor.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Her mind isn't in her body. I calculated and it's in the Dark Kingdom. This is bad." Ami picked up her computer and began running other tests. "NO!" The loud outburst was unusual from the shy quiet girl. "Her energy levels are increasing!"

"They're infusing her with dark energy."

Usagi's pajamas flickered to her Dark Kingdom Uniform and she began floating about a foot off the bed. Every couple of seconds, a dark streak would dance up her skin. Mamoru raced towards her and grabbed at her.

"Mamoru- NO!"

Mamoru grabbed her hand and was blown across the room, hitting the opposite wall, and fell in a crumpled heap. Rei rushed to him, but everyone else's mind was stuck on Usagi. Her body had fallen on the ground.

* * *

"Usagi!"

Her body had disappeared from Metallia's pod. Beryl's hair streamed out from behind her. What the hell had happened?

"Metallia! What's going on?"

"Usagi has been woken by the Earth Prince. I don't know what will happen now. I've completely lost control of the dark energy I had locked within her. There will no doubt be remnants, but I don't know how much or how long it will last."

"USAGI!"

* * *

Usagi's eyes flickered open, one blue and one black. Above her waited the searching eyes of her teammates, but she didn't meet them.

"Who am I?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Intro**

Um… Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy and stuff. Plus I had a lot of choir things to worry about and I got buried under homework. Then I got writer's block and it just hasn't been a good month for me. So as this author smiles guiltily, she hopes that you guys like the new chapter.

Once again, I don't own any Sailor Moon and please don't forget to comment and take the poll. Anything is appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Usa?"

Usagi stopped moving. She didn't know a lot, but she knew one thing; no one was allowed to call her that. Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that." Her voice had changed. It had an unearthly quality to it. Then again, so did she. She looked a lot different than when she'd flown off the bed. She seemed to radiate doubt and anger in a way that even the evil Usagi couldn't.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Usagi stopped for a second, trying to answer. Rei backed away, overwhelming guilt clutching at her heart.

Usagi stood up slowly, her black hair tumbling in front of her face. She brushed it out of her face, finally looking around. "I think I'm okay, but I'm not sure. I can't remember anything. Like who are you?"

Mina looked stricken. "My name is Mina. Your name is Usagi and you're Sailor Moon."

Usagi took a step back. "I don't know who you are." Mina stepped back, guarded. She didn't want Usagi blowing up at her. Mina held up her hands.

"Easy. We aren't enemies. We're friends. I'm Sailor Venus and these are the other Senshi, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter." Each girl raised her hand at the names of their respective planets, except for Rei who had just woken Mamoru.

"Listen. I don't know who you are or what you do, but I'm not part of it." Both her eyes flashed black for a second before returning to the black and blue combo. Usagi finally looked around the room, her eyes landing on Mamoru. "Mamo-chan…" It was barely a whisper, but it carried throughout the room. Something in her mind clicked. She knew him. She loved him. She was struck by a sudden impulse that didn't feel natural, but she followed it anyway.

He looked up hesitantly, almost fearfully after the way she'd reacted yesterday. She ran over to him and kissed him on the lips and for a second they connected. "MAMO-CHAN!" He jerked back. Usagi's scream resonated through his head. It hadn't come from anywhere else. Usagi backed away hesitantly, offended he'd reeled back.

"Listen, I don't know who you people are, except for you Mamo-chan, but obviously something's changed. I'm out of here." Usagi disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Usagi saw her opening and grabbed it, screaming for Mamoru the second their lips had made contact. When they'd made contact before, Metallia's dark energy had gone haywire, manifesting into some other being. She'd been able to sway her for a second to make contact with Mamoru, but now she was wiped. She managed one last yell, hoping they were still close enough for him to hear it.

* * *

"MAMO-CHAN!"

Mamoru looked up suddenly, glancing around the room. "Did you guys just hear that?" The girls looked at him, completely confused.

"Didn't you just hear Usagi? I mean the real Usagi?"

"What are you talking about?" Mina's narrowed for a second. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No… I heard Usagi scream my name. It's like when she kissed me. I swear I heard her scream." Ami began typing rapidly on her minicomputer in the usual fashion, but it took her longer than usual. The equations were harder now, but the bluenette felt like she was losing her touch. Other than brains, what did she have to contribute to the group. She couldn't be one step off like last time. She had to be perfect. She finally finished. "You feel it too?"

Ami nodded. "That's not Usagi."

Mina threw her hands in the air, screaming in frustration. "This is just perfect. We find our leader, only for her to try and kill us on multiple occasions. Now she's gone and we find out it's not Usagi! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU USA?"

The news in the other room told of a youma a couple of blocks from the shrine. Mina got up, transforming. "I'm gonna go beat the crap out of a youma. I need some time to blow off some steam. Anyone else coming?" Makoto and Rei quickly joined her. Ami didn't move, running more calculations. Though it didn't seem like it. The team was at its breaking point. Usagi had kept them together and now the common denominator was gone and the equation was unravelling.

Mamoru stood up and threw back his head. "USAGI!"

* * *

Usagi felt Mamoru's power spike. It was time to pay him a visit. Usagi extended her consciousness. Her body was sleeping on a park bench at the moment. At least she didn't have to worry about the youma since she was Dark Kingdom property. She finally encountered Mamoru's mind after a half hour of intense focus.

* * *

The team was sitting in the same room talking strategy. Mamoru was busy pacing, trying to figure out how many youma he could take if he knew Usagi was behind them. Hell he'd take the whole Dark Kingdom on for that. Mamoru's eyes suddenly r olled back in his head and he fell to the ground. Rei stood awkwardly next to him. "Something tells me, this probably isn't a good thing."

Makoto muttered under her breath. "They better make a TV show or something out of this otherwise I want my spiritual refund." Mina shot her a deadly glare. There was no time to be joking in a time like this.

"Makoto! We have to take this seriously! The King of the world could very well be dead here on the floor."

"God! Lighten up, I was just joking! Lighten up!"

The shouting match began, finally showing how tense the team was. It mirrored the ones after Usagi had been taken. Ami set about to work examining him. When she felt sure that nothing bad had happened to him, she started scanning his mind. She finally pressed a button, sending an image onto the opposite wall.

"Damn it! I'm so sick of you bossiness! Bitch!"

"Like you're one to talk..."

The both stopped for a second, pacified for the moment. There she was, on the wall. She just stood there. It was a grainy picture as if it had been taken from an old camera, but they could all see the fear written on her face. She was glancing over her shoulder. The camera caught the darkness behind her as she ran from it.

Usagi.

The picture died, but Ami made no attempt to fix it. Usagi was somewhere, alive, that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Mamoru…"

Mamoru couldn't tear his eyes away from the angel in front of him. She wore typical blue jeans and a tank top, but she looked like the stars had created her. Well, hadn't they? They stood in a grassy field, a moon and a sun in the purple hued sky at the same time.

"Usagi…"

"Mamoru, I can't stay for long. My body will be waking soon. Just know that I'm still here. Metallia's dark energy took over my body. I can't figure out how to get it out. You need to talk to Ami."

She looked over her shoulder fearfully. She looked like the old Usagi with her eyes so large and blue like that. Thank Selene, they were both blue. Mamoru took her into his arms, but she pushed him away.

"I can't stay or she'll find me with you. She can't find you. She'll kill you, drive you insane, beat you, torture you, do anything to you; just to get at me. I can't let her find your mind or we're both done for."

Usagi turned and started to leave, but Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Usagi, I can't lose you again."

Usagi switched moods in a second and gave a bouncy smile. "But you won't be. I can visit you through your dreams. That's where we are right now."

Mamoru planted a protective kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye Mamoru…" Her voice faded. Mamoru's eyes opened. He held nothing in his arms, except for a single dandelion. He drew it to his face, spinning it round and round.

"I wish I had Usagi back…" He gently blew on the dandelion and sent the seeds spinning, so they seemed to melt into the air.

* * *

Usagi was blown to the side by a crushing blow. She laid on her side, breathing heavily as she tried to get to her feet. The black mist surrounded her. "Come on Princess, can't you protect yourself?" The words came from the blackness, but it had no direction.

"Where is the Earth Prince?" Usagi gritted her teeth as another wave enveloped her.

"I don't know." Usagi was chained to some hanging black wall, she couldn't see. A whip descended, held by invisible hands, slicing open the milky flesh on her back. Usagi shrieked in pain as it descended again and again.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Where is the Earth Prince? I can do this all day."

"If I knew, I still wouldn't tell you." The whip descended again and Usagi let out another blood chilling scream.

"This is why I'm in control of the body Usagi. Just combine with me and you won't have to endure this anymore. And then you could still be with Endymion." The chains disappeared and Usagi crumpled to the floor.

"I… Will Never…" Usagi panted between words, but finally she just collapsed in the blackness.

The energy seethed. Damn it! Why wouldn't the girl just give it up already? She needed her strength to fully conquer the body. No matter though, it would conquer her eventually. Usagi could only hold out for so long.

* * *

Kunzite stalked the lonely apartment. This was where his Usagi had been taken. Mamoru Chiba would pay dearly for it. The Earth Prince was nothing, but a nuisance anyway.

He picked up the picture of Usagi. His Usa was gone.

He was going to find her and, Beryl or not, take his revenge on the damn Sailor Senshi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Intro**

Hey there Sailor Moon peoples! I have come back with two chapters in one day after not having updated at all in March… or something like that. Plus these have proved some of my longest, which I'm very proud of. And Yeah! Usagi is back! Oops… Spoiler Alert, but too late. Anyways, this chapter is kinda cut and paste, but you can still make sense of it.

Once again, I don't own any Sailor Moon and please review and take the poll. I'm debating bringing Chibiusa into the fray. If you guys would give your opinions in the reviews that'd be great. :)

Thanks for all the help!

AND YEAH! 20000 WORDS! New marker to search under!

* * *

Chapter 14

Rei was falling in endless darkness, stuck within the confines of a nightmare. She screamed as youma tore at her clothes, appearing and then disappearing. Her flames weren't working. She was about to give up hope when she saw a small light zooming towards her. It grew larger and larger until Rei could make out that it was Usagi. Usagi angled her ethereal wings and caught Rei in her arms. Rei stared speechless at her.

"Usa…"

"It's been awhile Rei." Usagi circled around, landing in her field. Rei stumbled away from her for a second. What the hell was going on?

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" Tears trickled out the corners of her eyes. Usagi smiled gently.

"Easy Pyro. It's okay Rei. I don't blame anyone except myself. I should have been on guard."

Rei's eyes dried, appeasing the gentle blue-eyed spirit. Usagi wore a hoodie and jeans again. She had to if she wanted hide the whip-marks. A spasm of pain flashed behind her eyes, but it was gone so quick Rei couldn't register it.

"Rei, I won't be visiting your dreams for awhile, so she doesn't catch onto your energy spiritual signal, but I at least needed to see you. Here this one is yours." Usagi dumped a dandelion in her hand.

Rei raised an eyebrow, but Usagi didn't see. She was too busy looking over her shoulder, her eyes wide with fear. Then Rei noticed the single red mark snaking along her neck. Rei reached up and tore down the back of the hoodie, revealing Usagi's blue tank top and her shredded, raw skin. Usagi backed up slightly, shrugging on her hoodie again, so the marks weren't so evident.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore; only when she comes back in the morning." Rei bristled. Here was Usagi, trying to hide her clearly evident pain just to spare her the heartache.

"Shit! She's almost here. I've got to go." Usagi extended her brilliant wings and started running, finally catching the nonexistent wind and sailed up into the purple sky.

* * *

Minako ran along in the pouring rain, late for something she didn't even remember. All she knew was that she was late and she had to be somewhere in a hurry. That was when she passed the spirit. She stopped and turned around and there stood Usagi, drenched from the rain, yet smiling.

"Usagi… USAGI!"

The scenery changed to Usagi's field. Mina tackled her with a giant hug.

"Whoa girl! Be gentle with me. I'm only a consciousness, that means Usagi is fragile."

"Usa. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have butted into your life like that. It's my fault you're gone. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Usagi responded with a warm hug towards the sobbing girl. She stepped backwards for a second, her back searing with pain. Minako was too busy wiping her eyes to notice.

"Listen, I'm not going to be able to visit your dreams for awhile because she's tracking me, but I just needed to give you this." Usagi pressed a dandelion in Mina's hand. Usagi smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Ami was in the middle of a quantum physics test. But the answers just kept slipping out of her head. There was only ten minutes later and she'd barely finished half the problems. The professor said that the class should be finishing up. _I'm slipping. First Usagi…_ Ami looked to her left and Usagi sat next to her doodling bunnies on her test. Her tongue was out of her mouth as she concentrated on the trivial task.

Usagi looked up and smiled. She stood up and grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her along behind her. Usagi jumped through the window and Ami didn't even hesitate. Usagi spread her wings to slow their descent. They landed in the grassy field.

"Usagi! It's really you! I saw you, but you looked so scared."

"I'm fine Ami. See!" Usagi flung her arms out. That was her mistake. The hoodie slipped just a little bit and Ami saw the red marks. Usagi quickly pulled it back up, hoping Ami hadn't seen anything, but Ami never seemed to miss anything.

"Usagi, what's going on? Why are you hurt?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just a little scratch from when I wouldn't tell her where Mamo-chan was?" Usagi smiled reassuringly, her eyes sparkling like when she was excited about something, but Ami could tell it was flat.

"Damn it Usagi! What the hell is going on? Who is 'she'?"

"I can't explain now. She's coming. I have to go now or she'll find me and then she'll find you and that wouldn't be good. I have to go… Bye!" Usagi felt bad that she'd ended thing abruptly. She hugged the bluenette and put the dandelion in her pocket. She didn't need Ami asking any questions about that. With that Usagi spread her wings and jumped off the grass, reaching at least twenty feet before she started to soar.

* * *

Makoto was dying under the lunch rush at the diner. She was serving out as many hamburgers as she could, but the line just kept going on and on and on.

"I need a double cheeseburger, hold the mustard!"

A small pale hand reached out and gave her the hamburger. Makoto looked back to see Usagi giving her Mina's signature "V". Usagi grabbed her hand and the scenery faded to Usagi's field.

"Usagi! We missed you so much!"

The two were hugging tightly, needless to say. (er... write?)

"Usagi, you need to come back with me. Everyone is freaking out and I think that your prince is about to explode."

"I can't leave yet Makoto. I still have things I need to do to stop myself from hurting you guys or going back to Beryl. Listen, take this and remember. One dandelion. One wish. You can tell the others when you get back."

"Usagi, stay and talk with me. Nights go on for hours. We can talk forever at this rate."

"I have to go Mako-chan. She's coming and if she finds you, she'll exploit you. If she exploits you, I'm screwed. So I gotta go."

"Be safe Usagi."

Usagi smiled back, a genuine smile for the first time today. "I always try to be." With that Usagi disappeared from the gentle field.

* * *

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were all fighting a losing battle. The youma were too much. They formed a circle, each protecting each other's backs. But still, they were being overpowered slowly. Suddenly, a girl with blond hair in pigtails with odangos on top walked past. She wasn't at all scared or affected by the youmas. She reached out her hands and the senshi automatically took them, almost by instinct.

And then they were in Usagi's field. The senshi looked at her strangely, clearly confused at who she was and where they were.

"It's time for us to finally officially meet. You've all met my evil doppelganger. I'm Usagi Tsukino, formerly known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am pleased to meet you and may I apologize for all that I have done to you."

They each powered down, introducing themselves.

"I'm Setsuna, guardian of the planet Pluto and the time gate. It is wonderful to finally meet you." Usagi enveloped her in a hug, as if they were already old friends, which they pretty much were.

"I'm Michiru, guardian of the planet Neptune and the oceans. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"I'm Haruka, guardian of the planet Uranus and the winds. Glad to meet you Odango." Usagi smiled at the fond nickname. It reminded her so much of Mamoru. He was the only one she couldn't visit tonight.

"Please just call me Usagi. But I must warn you I can't stay long, she's after me. If she finds you, then I will have no choice, but to comply to her." Usagi winced as she twisted to pick three dandelions. Trista immediately noticed it.

"Usagi are you all right?" Setsuna pulled the back down off her hoodie, thinking it the source of the problem. Usagi stood silently as the girls beside her cringed at the wound.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Don't worry about me, it won't hurt until she comes back in the morning." Usagi unleashed one of her most dazzling smiles, whcih slowly wattage until she was gazing fearfully over her shoulder. "Oh no she's almost here! I have to go. One dandelion is one wish. I have to go. I'm so sorry. Bye!"

Usagi disappeared and the girls looked at each other as they woke.

* * *

The inner senshi snapped awake at the same time, all looking at each other and knowing they had the same dream. The senshi knew enough about each other to convey that through a single look.

"I met Usagi." They all said at the same time, even though they didn't have to.

Makoto blinked, her eyes finally focusing. "What's that in your hands?" Rei looked down, noticing the dandelion. Then she noticed that everyone else had one.

"These are from her, but I don't know how they got here. Guys, I have something to tell you in the morning." But then the sun peeked out behind the horizon and Rei decided she'd waited long enough. The pyro had never been admired for her patience.

"Whoever has Usagi, has Usagi totally freaked out. She kept looking over her shoulder the entire time I was with her. And… And…"

Rei trailed off and she shook. Makoto grabbed her arm. "What else Rei?"

Ami knew what Rei meant and filled in for her. "She'd been whipped. I could see it on her neck." Makoto gagged and reached for the wall. Mina clung her blanket, completely horrified, but unable to stop listening. Rei watched with a sullen resoluteness, she'd seen enough.

Rei continued where Ami left off. "It was all over her back too." Rei gave out a slight laugh even though it was more like a sigh. "She even tried to hide it from me, so I wouldn't feel the sadness. Then she said it happened when 'she' came back in the morning."

The girls sat staring into nothingness, trying to comprehend everything. Rei absentmindedly took her one of the dandelions. "I wish that I could see her again." She blew on the dandelion and sent the seeds spinning, which soon disappeared.

"Thanks Rei. Just thanks." Sarcasm heavily laced the blonde's weak voice.

The girls whirled around to see Usagi clinging to the doorway, a ghostly shade of white. She was trying to glare, but she didn'thave the energy to manage. All she manage was pointed stare. Blood gathered around her feet. Her back was wide open with the gashes she'd suffered. Her face was black and blue and she had one arm wrapped protectively around a broken rib. her tank top was torn and bloody as well. She didn't have any shoes and the bottom of her feet were bleeding from evident running.

"Why didn't you just leave me in there?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Intro**

Hello to all people out there who are kind enough to read this! Thank you so much for making it all the way to chapter 15. All the support is greatly appreciated. Please remember to review. The lack of reviews is kinda depressing, especially since I'm stuck on unlucky 13.

So once again, I don't own Sailor Moon, only the ideas.

* * *

Chapter 15

Usagi was pelted by hugs from the girls and finally lost her grip on consciousness. Rei noticed and pushed everyone away and held the bloody girl.

"What do we do? She's going to die if we leave her like this!"

Ami switched into medical mode. "All right, bring me water, antiseptic, bandages, and any other medical supplies you have. Call may mother and get an ambulance; Usagi Tsukino is in danger."

Several phone calls later, an ambulance was on its way to the shrine. Pluto appeared in the room, feeling that something was off. "What's-" She broke off, seeing Ami work over the battered princess. She sucked in a gasp. "My Princess…"

Minako looked up. "Oh Setsuna, it's you. I was worried we wouldn't be able to find you." Mina seemed to have aged ten years. Her blue eyes looked haunted at the sight of her best friend. She hunched over as if pained to even be there. Her face laid in her hands, worry etched all over her face.

The ambulance pulled in along with every known newspaper. They rushed in, unsure of how to treat Usagi. They wanted to strap her on a gurney, but it would put stress on the wounds. They finally laid her face down on the gurney, not strapping her in. The girls all piled in the back, not sure what to do. Even Ami was at a loss.

They safely got her to the hospital and wheeled her in. The girls each volunteered for transfusions, giving their own Lunarian blood to Usagi. The operation went smoothly and they reattached all the broken skin, so that Usagi's back could heal properly.

* * *

Usagi woke to beeping machines and white walls. Six figures laid slouched against the walls. Usagi got up, ignoring the pain and unhooked the machines which instantly began blaring. The senshi and Mamoru were up in a second. Usagi backed away for a second, unsure how to greet them. They noticed and hesitated.

"Hey, it's been awhile."

Usagi sat down tiredly on the bed. As much as she hated to admit it, she should be in bed, resting. Mamoru took a hesitant step forward and then hugged Usagi as tightly as he could. Usagi blanched for a second and Mamoru backed away, hurt for a second until he realized that he'd opened up the wounds on her back. Usagi's back began flowing at an insane speed. She gripped the bed with white knuckles as the doctors flowed in.

"Ms. Tsukino? Ms. Tsukino?" Usagi swayed under the assault of their sounds. "Ami's pocket…" Usagi collapsed onto the bed and the doctors pushed the senshi out the door. They drew the curtains and began to examine Usagi. Ami reached for her pocket, pulling out the dandelion, and looked confusedly at it. Makoto quickly snatched it from her hand, immediately knowing what to do. "I wish Usagi was healed!' She blew on it and the seeds scattered around the room, leaving only the surprised shouts of the doctors. Usagi strolled into the room a second later, followed by the amazed crowd. "Let's go home guys."

Usagi smiled as the scenery changed into that of the shrine. She sat down from having had to teleport so many people. The girls looked around, instantly reminded of their dreams.

"Usagi…"

Usagi looked up into the hopeful faces of her teammates. Usagi smiled serenely and the onslaught of hugs and tears began. Setsuna and Mamoru waited on the corner. Usagi noticed, but didn't say anything. The girls soon came off her, squealing in delight to have their leader back. Pluto finally spoke, gathering everyone's attention. "Usagi, what happened to you?"

A visible flash of pain rocketed across her eyes. "Beryl possessed me with a crystal that influenced my mind. I was completely under her control. You saw what she made me do. Later, I saw a photo of our enemy, Mamoru, and began going to his apartment. Even after you guys caught me, I was still under her influence, however I tricked you into thinking I was making progress. Ami caught me at one of my dark energy infusions and that's when things really got to get messy. When Mamoru and I came in contact, Metallia lost control of her dark energy and it created an alternate consciousness. It claimed my body and I was sent into Limbo, you could call it. I was able to reach you guys from there as you all know. After that, Rei wished me out of my mind and so I am currently here, but I can't stay for long, I have to go back."

"WHAT?" Mamoru exploded.

Usagi turned to him with no emotion playing across her eyes. "I have to go back, so that I can stop myself. Right now my body will go back to Beryl because it is a manifestation of Metallia's energy. If it gets a dark energy transfusion, which it undoubtedly will, I will therefore be influenced by it again, if I ever go back."

"Which is why you don't even have to go back!"

"Yes I do Endymion." Mamoru stood with his battle gear on, fully dressed as Endymion, but Usagi was still in the same hospital gown. "See the effect? As of now, I am a spirit. I can no longer be Sailor Moon or princess Serenity! That is why I have to go back and get my body back!"

"But I love you, and I can't let you do that."

"Well I don't."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I can't love you Mamoru."

"Why?"

"Because when I was with Beryl, I slept with Kunzite."

"What does that have to do with anything? You were under her influence. That can't count for anything!"

"Don't you get it Mamoru? As long as Kunzite is out there, I can never be yours! A Shittenou has claimed me as his own! Beryl has tied me to him!" Usagi unclenched her fist, revealing the "K" inscribed on hand. Mamoru and the other girls flinched and Usagi continued. It had only recently appeared after her encounter with Mamoru. If she'd known, she would never have let him kiss her. "As long as he is out there, I can't allow myself to love you!"

Usagi stood up and walked out of the room, emotionless.

* * *

Kunzite smiled as the "U" slowly etched itself onto his hand. Usagi was his now, no matter what happened. He watched as she resided in the shrine. Metallia's energy resided next to him in a much more alluring way.

She smiled at the fact that she'd soon get her power source back. She'd been lucky Kunzite had found her when he did.

"Usagi, you just wait. I know you're coming back to me, but not 'til I have a little fun with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Intro**

Good morning everyone from Sailor Moon World! Thanks for reading my story. It makes me so happy when I see when a person has commented… *ahem*… Which more people need to do. It's seriously depressing to not have anyone comment for a moth or something like that. Anyways, moving on to the please remember to take my poll and thanks again for all the encouragement and motivation. I'm so glad my story has progressed so far.

Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon. I only have the ideas, but that's the same thing with every fanfiction writer because otherwise, why would we be on fanfiction?

* * *

Chapter 16

Usagi had her knees drawn up beneath her chin as she gazed outside. She closed her eyes, wishing things could be different than the way they were now. She wished she'd never been kidnapped and she'd never done anything with Kunzite, but yet, they were only wishes. She hadn't moved for hours and the senshi were starting to worry about her. Makoto finally decided to go up to her.

"Usagi? Are you okay?"

Usagi looked up at her with mournful eyes, but were quickly replaced with a smile. "Of course I'm fine Mako-chan." Makoto knew the blond was lying, but she let it drop. "Usa…" When no attack followed, she continued. "Do you really not love Mamoru?"

Usagi's eyes hardened into stone. "I don't love him Makoto." The friendly nick-name was gone. They were all business for this question. "Even if I did, I wouldn't follow it. I can't love anyone now."

Minako burst into the room, exasperation written all over her face. "Damn it Usagi! As the Goddess of Love I know you have to feel something towards Mamoru! We're sure to beat the crap out of Kunzite, so go ahead and love Mamoru like you want to!"

"Do you really think anything with the Dark Kingdom is ever that easy? Metallia's energy will defend him and then you'll have to deal with me and him! Damn it Mina! You are the leader of these girls; start thinking like one!" Mina backed away, shocked that someone like Usagi could say such a thing. Being under Beryl's influence had really hurt her; it had matured her in a good way, but she was no longer carefree and fun. Usagi finally got up and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry Mina." And then she walked out the door.

Mina sat down with Makoto. "Oh Mako-chan. What has happened to Usagi?"

* * *

Usagi sat down with Pluto. "Do you know how this is going to end?" Pluto was silent for a minute.

"I do Usagi, but there are two paths for you to choose from. They're becoming closer everyday, more intertwined."

"Setsuna, I need your dandelion." Setsuna shook slightly for a second and then slowly shook her head in defiance. Usagi raised her voice slightly. "Sailor Pluto, as your Princess, I order you to give me that dandelion!"

Setsuna jumped to her feet. "So you can go do what? Endure hours of pain in a road that might not even prove successful? The future is not set in stone Usagi! I will not give it to you!"

Usagi nodded slowly. So that's how they were going to be.

* * *

After a month of absence, the girls were finally headed back to school. Setsuna had said that she'd keep an eye on their dandelions… and Usagi. Truth be told, the girls had missed the monotonous structure of the day, the exact order and planning in their now chaotic lives. Ami headed towards Ms. Haruna's class and sat down in her old seat, earning her several strange stares. Makoto joined her shortly after and they sat together, strangely isolated from the rest of the class. Ms. Haruna walked in and nearly dropped her books. "Oh my! Girls; you're back!" The bell rang and their English class began. They split off into pairs and began reviewing vocabulary.

It came in a flash of white light. Usagi was suddenly crouching in the middle of the room her white wings extended behind her, brushing the blackboard. A lot of students flinched at the sight of her scarred back, but the senshi didn't even blink. "Ami, Mako-chan, she's attacking the temple!" They nodded and transformed into their Senshi uniforms, grateful that they didn't have to hide anymore. They appeared in flashes of blue and green. Usagi flicked her wrist and they were gone. Usagi ran out the door, yelling "Bye Ms. Haruna!" Usagi burst into Mina's home economics class. "Attack at the temple!" Mina transformed and with a flick of her wrist, Usagi sent her away too. "Sorry about this!" Usagi ran and jumped out the window, shattering it in a cascade of glass as she flew out the window.

She arrived at Rei's school a minute later. She withdrew her wings and landed, still running through the halls. "Rei! Temple Attack!" Usagi could hear her yell her transformation sequence and saw the blast of red light. She turned into the classroom and jumped over multiple students and grabbed Mars's hand. And with that they disappeared.

* * *

Usagi and Mars appeared in the middle of the temple yard, the battle raging overhead. Kunzite and Metallia's energy had attacked. Kunzite was distracted by her appearance enough for Tuxedo Kamen to land a blow. The other girls were too busy, trying to capture Metallia's energy without actually injuring Usagi's body.

Energy was flying everywhere. Usagi disappeared, knowing she'd only be a target in the attack. Kunzite and Mamoru, now aided by Mars, were fighting on the rooftops, jumping from place to place. The girls and Metallia's energy were stationed on the ground, running around. Usagi was bursting in, trying to keep civilians safe.

"Crescent Beam!"

It took on the shape of a chain again, and dragged Metallia's energy down to the ground. The energy, already under no control exploded, like at D Point. Usagi ran towards and dove into the energy. She was blown backwards and hit the shrine wall with a thud. She got up, showing no weakness. Kunzite appeared beside her and pecked her on the cheek, making her shudder in disgust. They stood there as he spoke softly in her ear. Everyone else moved wildly around, trying to find away to stem the energy flow.

"I missed you Usagi."

"Get away from me creep." Usagi's eyes narrowed, but no one was paying attention to her.

"But Usagi, we're connected. You are mine." Kunzite traced the "K" on her palm, which Usagi quickly clenched into a fist. Kunzite's eyes narrowed and he disappeared, coming up behind Tuxedo Kamen. He put a sword to his throat. Everyone froze. "Ok Usagi, you want to do it like this? Fine, have it your way. Let me tell you what you're going to do. You are going to go back into your body because you don't have long left out here anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked from the ground.

"You haven't told them yet? Well, then I'll explain. Because Usagi is a spirit, she cannot survive without a host. I'm surprised she hasn't started fading yet. Well, after you retrun to your real body, you are going to stem the energy and let her take over from there. You do that or your lover gets it."

"You know best of all that I don't love him Kunzite."


	17. Chapter 17

**Intro**

Hello once again! I'm back with a new chapter and it's one of my favorites. There's a lot going on though, so you have to be careful when you read it. Thanks to _Duhhitskatieox__, Ms. Fairweather_, and my anonymous reviewer. You guys are awesome! Thanks to all those who have already reviewed. Please continue to review. It makes me want to keep writing.

Don't forget to take the poll. So far everyone is in love with Minako, with Hotaru in a close second, and Usagi in third. Personally, I'm more of a Setsuna fan. Gotta love those mysterious sailor girls. Who knows what they have up their sleeve's? But hey these are your guys's opinions not mine.

Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon, only these magical dandelions.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Kunzite's smile widened. "So would his death mean nothing to you?"

Usagi's impassive face twitched. "I never said that either. Just let him go Kunzite. I was planning on going back in anyway, you just gave them a reason to let me." The senshi stood in shock as Usagi calmly dealt with their enemy. They could hardly believe how clam and collected she was in the face of their enemy trying to kill Mamoru. Only now could they see the edges of her beginning to blur. Kunzite noticed as well and laughed.

"Well isn't it time you got back to your host before you disappear?" Usagi glared at him and turned towards the senshi.

"Dandelion. Now." Setsuna pulled out her dandelion and Usagi took it gratefully. She looked back at the scouts, a solemn smile gracing the pained face. "Well this is it, you guys. I'll try and visit, but now you know, you can't wish me out of this." Makoto went to hug her, but Usagi stepped back. "I'm so sorry!" Usagi started running, passing right through Makoto. Usagi clutched the dandelion close to her heart as her wings burst open. She took off, spiraling upwards. "I'm coming back for my body, but there's one thing I need to do first!" She yelled over her shoulder, but she was already speeding away.

* * *

Shingo sat on the couch, reading his old Sailor Moon comics and thinking of his sister. He heard a knock at the door and jumped off the couch, opening it. Usagi stood at the door, fiddling with the feathers on her wings. "Usagi!" He ran to hug, but passed right through her.

"Oh, sorry Shingo. I just came to say goodbye."

Shingo backed up. "Mom! Dad! Usagi's a ghost!" There was hasty movement as their parents ran down the stairs. Last time they'd seen Usagi, she had been at the shrine. Why was she here? They saw her angelic form and gripped at each other.

"Mom, Dad, I've come to say goodbye. I'm sorry I've been forgetting about you guys." As they approached her, Usagi backed up. "Don't touch me. I'm disappearing. I have to be brief. And Dad, could you get your camera, the video one." Kenji grabbed his camera. Usagi turned to him and cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone, this is Usagi Tsukino and I'd just like to say goodbye. I'm going to be disappearing soon and I just wanted to say my farewells." Usagi paused to wipe a couple of tears trailing from her eyes. She sniffled and continued. "Before I disappear, I'd like to say a couple words to you. First, an apology for all that you have suffered and may even continue to suffer while I have been replaced by my evil doppelganger.

"Second, I would like to wish all of you goodbye as I'm leaving now. Rei, Makoto, Mina, Ami, Mamoru, and to the rest of the Senshi, thank you for protecting me all this time. Thank you to the public for all the cooperation and love you've given us. I've only been a hero for a short time, but let me say that your thanks has made it all worth it." Usagi choked back a dry sob throughout her goodbye. Tears continued streaming from her eyes.

"Third, I would like to give you a warning. My doppelganger is still on the loose with Kunzite, the Dark Kingdom general. The reason I am leaving is to protect you, so please don't view it as my runaway.

"And finally, please don't worry about me when I'm gone. I don't want to be remembered in sadness, but in the happiness I brought you. Arigoto!" Usagi tried to smile, but it flopped and she finally gave up. Usagi couldn't continue as tears streamed from her eyes. She waved her dad off and fell to the ground, sobbing. Her hidden emotions finally came spewing forward. "I don't want to die!" Kenji stopped the camera a moment too late. He shut it down and numbly put it on the table.

"Oh Sweetie." Usagi backed up, hastily wiping her eyes.

"I have to go. Dad, could you please give that to the news you work for. I wanted to say goodbye before I left. I'm sorry, I have to go!" Usagi ran through the door, sobbing, as she hurled herself into the air. And with that, the Tsukino family lost their daughter once again.

Usagi finally landed at the shrine, her eyes dry and clear, though that didn't last for long. She took the dandelion out of her pocket and nodded to the people around her, tears dripping down her face. "I wish that I was back in my mind." Usagi gently blew on the dandelion and away it flew. Usagi smiled sadly and slowly faded away. "Goodbye, Mamo-chan…"

"USAGI!"

* * *

Usagi woke on the familiar black floor. The mist curled around her sides, whispering in her ears. The darkness surrounded her, chilling her to the bone. Usagi stood up quickly, looking around for her captor, but as ever, she couldn't see her.

"I know you're out there! Come and face me!"

The mist started to curl around her feet until she faced her evil self. Usagi's face contorted into a mask of fear. She shrank back, her fear emitting into those around her.

* * *

Kunzite smiled cruelly as he watched her unconscious body. He could feel her fear rolling off her. Her hovered over Usagi's body back at D Point. He'd transported back soon after her energy flow had died. It had been days since then and Usagi had been holding on somehow.

"Queen Beryl, infuse her with Metallia." Beryl nodded, coming to the same conclusion. They gently laid Usagi's body in the pod with Metallia. She knew what she had to do. Kunzite disappeared from the throne room. It was time to get rid of the competition for good.

* * *

Mamoru shook on the couch as he watched Usagi collapse on the floor, crying out how she didn't want to die. Kenji had indeed turned in the video, not wanting to elicit anything from it. The newscasters said nothing, letting the people watching the broadcast think for themselves.

Mamoru grabbed the remote control and hurled it at the TV. The glass shattered everywhere, but he didn't bother to pick it up. A garbled image of Kunzite's face appeared on the shattered TV. "Hello Mamoru, it's good to see you again. Usagi is well if you want to know, but she is putting up a marvelous fight."

Mamoru smiled at that. He knew his Usagi wouldn't give up without a fight. "That's my Usagi." He murmured. Kunzite frowned, his anger rising.

"Anyways, I'm just here to invite you to a final competition between us to see who gets to have Usagi."

Mamoru blinked in confusion. "Since when has the Dark Kingdom been so chivalrous? I thought you would just shoot me through the heart a long time ago."

Kunzite laughed. "Well I could do that if you preferred, though I don't think you'd find your Usagi in the afterlife. But still, I'm not some random assassin, I am human. I do have some morals. Meet me at park, where this all really began. Tomorrow night at 10 P.M. I'll be quite disappointed if you don't show." With that, Kunzite disappeared from the television, leaving just the cracked, useless object.

* * *

Ami was writing a complex math problem when the spasm of pain shot through her mind. She dropped the chalk and clutched at her blue head. "Usagi!" She crouched down, hot fast tears falling to the ground. One of the students came over to her, but she was in such pain she didn't seem to notice. She could hear them yelling for the nurse from a faraway distance, but she could only focus on the piercing pain from Usagi. Slowly she lost her grip on consciousness.

* * *

Rei was in the middle of study hall when the pain hit her. She focused on the English assignment in front of her and fought against the waves of anguish. Slowly the paper began to crisp at the edges, but Rei was too busy to notice. Her concentration was shattered when the paper combusted. Rei screamed, startled, and jumped backwards, the pain out of her mind for a second. Someone doused the paper with a fire extinguisher and when the pyro thought of the pain, it was gone, along with any linkable traces to Usagi's location.

* * *

Makoto was in the middle of gym when the pain struck her. She didn't have time to move as the soccer ball his her in the face. Makoto fell down, but she couldn't get up or even more for that sake. "Usagi." She spit out between gritted teeth as the soccer field grew hazy and slowly turned to darkness.

* * *

Mina heard Ami scream for Usagi and got up. She was about to ask about to be excused when she was struck by a blinding pain. Her legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed onto her side. Mina struggled to stay awake and slowly, oh so slowly, the pain ebbed. She only knew one thing, Usagi was in excruciating pain.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the choppy chapter.

PS: Next we hear from Usagi!


	18. Chapter 18

**Intro**

Hey, here's a new chapter again! Writing has been hard since I don't have a lot of time, but I'm trying to nail them out whenever I have time. Thank you once again to Duhhitskatieox. Dude, your comments are awesome! I'll be waiting to see what you have to say about this chapter. It's a little sad- no wait! It's downright depressing- but there's also some hope to be found in the midst of it.

I've actually been reading this creepy sci-fi novel, 1984 by George Orwell. It's basically Big Brother. So creepy, but fascinating. At the very end they play all these mind games with the mind character and I was sorta thinking about that when I wrote this. Not really, but it was kinda just hovering around the edges of my mind.

Anyways, after all the blabbering, please remember to review and take the poll. I really appreciate any advice and then maybe you'll get mentioned like Duhhitskatieox. That's right, take the bribe. Just kidding, but seriously, any reviews are seriously appreciated. And once again, I don't own Sailor Moon. I think this is the longest intro I have ever written! I'm not sure whether that should be an accomplishment for writing so much or a sin for boring you guys to tears. So keep reading! Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 18

Usagi stumbled around in the darkness, fleeing from the mist. It never stopped coming. It would let her rest and then it would come in for another round of torture. It began swarming around her feet. It was coming again. Usagi was frozen as it manacled her to whatever surface was available. "Please, no more!" It stopped for a second.

"Are you willing to surrender?" Usagi bit her lip and thought of her friends, their bodies battered and broken. Her fear of the dangerous impending future filled her with a fierce determination. She wouldn't allow her dark thoughts to become realities.

"No! I will never surrender!" The mist seemed to smile as it prepared another round of torture. Usagi screamed in pain as invisible hands beat her until her face felt numb and bruised. Usagi felt a rib crack under the strain and the mist retracted, pleased. It was slowly chipping away at her. It would only be a matter of time. It was surprising how much Usagi had already endured. Anyone else would have caved under the sheer mental onslaught long ago. Usagi crawled away, the shackles disappearing. She finally collapsed a few feet away, descending further into the darkness. The mist curled around her broken form. There was only one way to break her. Mamoru. Damn, it would have to go back. Its black eyes opened and it stood up, facing Beryl.

"I have figured out a way to break the princess. Kunzite almost did it. We must capture the Earth Prince."

Kunzite scowled. "I'm doing battle with him tomorrow night. You can come with me. You can break Usagi and then I can kill him. That way we shall all win."

* * *

Usagi finally woke up and noticed that her body was distracted. She spread her wings and tried to fly away. She could see the border of the light. She flew towards it, hand outstretched in front as if the sunlight was something tangible. She was almost there and relief began to descend. For a second she floated in the sunlight, feeling such respite that she started to cry from the release.

Then she snatched from the air by the shackles. They snatched her wrists and ankles and dragged her back towards her fate. Usagi fought against them and slowly she lost ground. Then came the pain. Pure dark energy flowed straight into her heart. First it came in small intervals, then it came faster and heavier. Usagi shook as the energy was pumped in. She shrieked in anguish from the deadly contaminant. Usagi curled into a tight ball and expelled the dark energy, sending the remnants to the surrounding minds. And then the chains yanked her back in the darkness.

"Please, let it end! Please, Please! AHHHHHHHH!"

Usagi shrieked as she heard a gunshot go off. But her voice tore through another octave as the shot hit her side, but knew it wouldn't be fatal. It was never fatal, just enough to drive her insane with pain, but not enough to kill her. Usagi collapsed on the blackened floor, red with her pool of her blood. She sent out a beacon of energy of desperation to her senshi. She never meant to, but it was instinct, just like breathing. She was in trouble, so she was calling for the reinforcements that would never come. The senshi of love and justice laid on the ground. She tried to push herself off the ground, but her arms were shaking so bad she collapsed back onto the ground. Cruel laughter echoed around the dark eternity she was trapped in.

"Poor Usagi. Give up now and it all can end. You will be given peaceful respite in whatever oblivion you are banished to." The voice was toneless, genderless, aimless, just a passing comment to be whisked away on the invisible winds. Usagi twisted her head, trying to see the impending mist, but for now she was alone.

Usagi shivered as the temperature suddenly plummeted as if her captors knew she'd been basking in the slight privacy. They had amped up the mind games. First the torture, then the numbing, then the taunting and the offers. She had to be strong if she wanted to save the world, but she had to admit; these guys were good. Usagi's side throbbed and she had to admit she was tempted, but she couldn't give up. Slowly the wound healed, aided by her special Lunarian healing skills. But that just brought around more torture.

_How long have I been trapped here? How are the girls? How's Mamoru? Has the energy attacked the city? Where really am I? Where's Kunzite? I wish I knew what was going on…_

* * *

Makoto and Ami woke next to each other in the nurse's office. "You felt it too?" But Makoto didn't even have to ask to know the answer. Minako sat in a chair a little ways down, while someone was checking her pulse.

"You guys blacked out when Usagi beaconed. Rei and I were lucky to stay awake, though Ms. Pyro set her homework on fire." That couldn't help but drag a smirk from Makoto. "Rei's still at her school, but I doubt she'll be much longer. She was really nervous on the phone." The girls simply nodded in unison.

Makoto finally broke the silence that had entrapped them. "We promised Usagi that we'd stay out of this, but she clearly needs help. I'm saying we should go and besides we'd get to whip some youma ass." Makoto clearly liked this idea as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Rei burst into the room, clearly exhausted physically and mentally. "Girls, I don't care what anyone says. I'm going after Usagi!" Makoto nodded, glad to have some back up.

Ami stood up suddenly, a fierce passion striking her usually calm and collected eyes. "Damn it! I'm going too! Usagi was my first real friend and I intend to keep her alive!"

Mina stood up smiling fiercely at her team. "I wouldn't have it any other way! We're going to rescue Usagi no matter what happens! We rest tonight, then tomorrow, we go for our princess!"

* * *

Usagi laid on her back as the pain slowly ceased. Would this never end? She could feel her will slowly breaking day by day… Even though she couldn't really measure the days. She had no sense of time. She only kept time by the beatings and the peace. Who knew how much time had passed. It could have been days, weeks, months, years even. The only Usagi knew for certain was that the pain would never end.

"I'm so sorry Mamoru… I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. My resolve is breaking. Mamoru, can you hear me? Mamo-chan?" Usagi sighed and continued speaking to no one in particular. "Of course no one can hear me. It's just me and this darkness, this living hell I'm trapped in. Oh Selene, why must I suffer like this? Is this what Setsuna saw? Oh please Selene, give me the strength and help me endure the pain." Usagi softly prayed to herself while her captors listened. They chuckled softly. After weeks of intense mental struggle, Usagi was finally beginning to break.


	19. Chapter 19

**Intro **

Hello to all those out there who love Sailor Moon as much as I do. Today I have reunited our lovely young couple of Usagi and Mamoru! And hope is restored!... Well near the end, but it's still there. I felt it necessary after last week's depressing chapter. The first part is focused on her perspective of life during her torture. Don't worry, that's soon to change.

By the way, Hotaru has pulled ahead. Is that really who you guys want? Please remember to take my poll and review. Any comments, reprimanding or awesome are accepted and loved. Thank you to a new reviewer _Falling into the Darkness_. I'm glad to hear that someone loves the bad guys for once. Despite the fact that they're evil and that they're trying to kill the good guys, those guys are wicked cool.

Once again, please comment and review. Remember to take the poll. I don't own Sailor Moon… And that's pretty much it. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 19

-Usagi's Point of View-

There comes a time when every mirror is shattered, every candle runs out of wax. There comes a time when every light meets the darkness. There comes a time when every black and every white becomes a shade of grey.

My mirror is cracking, slowly breaking into a million pieces. With baited breath I wait for it to shatter into a million tiny pieces. Each shard bearing a moment, a suspended reality of happiness; those which no longer exist in my twisted world.

My candle is slowly melting, and it is only a matter of time before I run out of wax. Slowly the darkness is creeping in.

I can't tell. Am I white? Am I black? Am I grey? I'm still Usagi, but I've done horrible things. Things my friends would cringe at. I attacked my own senshi and I transformed them into Beryl's henchmen. Am I some twisted shade of grey on the eternal spectrum of good and evil?…

Slowly I am shattering, melting… How long can I hold out? How long until death claims my fragmented soul?

* * *

Mamoru stared at the picture of Usagi on his nightstand. She was in shorts and a t-shirt, smiling in front of a fountain at the park, with a Mina's signature "V". A few minutes later she'd fall in, but that was another day, another laugh, another lifetime. He fingered it slightly, wishing he could run his hands through his silky hair. He wanted to smell the slight peaches that wafted behind her as she ran towards school. He wanted to tease her as she sprinted to school. But he knew that that would never happen again. He just wished that Usagi could be herself again. He wished that she was free. "Usagi…" He put the picture back on the nightstand and buried his head in the pillows. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, back to the land of nightmares.

Mamoru woke on a dark floor. He looked at the stark blackness surrounding him. He looked around, wondering where the hell he was. And then he heard the scream. The blood curdling scream that matched the pain of its owner. Mamoru shivered at the realization that he was in Usagi's mind. "Usagi!" Usagi ran by, one of her odangoes coming undone. Blood ran freely down her back and beneath her feet from her incessant running. Her tank top was ripped halfway down the back. Her jeans were ripped in multiple places and blood flowed from the cuts beneath them. She screamed as the mist started to curl around her feet. She tripped and tried to find purchase on the surface as the mist took hold of her foot and pulled her in, cruel laughter echoing around. Mamoru cringed, realizing this was the reality she'd lived in for the last week. Mamoru got up and ran without hesitation into the dark fog. Her shrieks of pain guided him to her. She was curled into a ball, trying to protect herself. Mamoru streaked in front of her and grunted in pain as the whip struck his face. Usagi peeked her head out from under her arms and saw him standing over her.

"Mamoru, no!" She got up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along as she ran blindly along. "Why the hell are you here? I told you that if she found you, she would use you! You have to get out of here!" The mist was catching up though. Usagi looked back. "We'll be more vulnerable this way, but it may be our only chance to escape. Do you have a good grip on my hands?" Mamoru fastened himself onto her hands and nodded. "Here we go," she muttered under her breath. Usagi let out her wings in a flourish and jumped, nearly yanking Mamoru's arms out of their sockets. The mist slowly got lost behind them.

"We're losing them Usagi." But Usagi shook her head.

"That's not what I'm worried about Mamo-chan." And then Mamoru saw the speck of light and as it grew closer, he saw the black chains blocking the entrance and finally understood why he shouldn't have come. Though he didn't really come of his own accord. There was no way out. Usagi spun around and hurled him towards the chains. Mamoru understood and dove through the only large enough hole. Mamoru flipped and landed safely in Usagi's field. Usagi flew higher and dropped in through it also, her wings brushing up along the sides. Usagi fell towards the field and Mamoru caught her before she hit the ground. "Thank you Mamoru…" Usagi drifted into unconsciousness and Mamoru finally noticed the blood running down along her wings where she'd hit the chains. Mamoru laid her down in the field on her stomach and began wiping away the flowing blood.

He stopped for a second and just stared at her slight form. Even in the midst of all her pain and her suffering she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He longed for her freedom from Metallia and Kunzite, yet he knew they were still a long ways off. The girl had endured so much. She had been Sailor Moon, she'd been possessed, and now she was beaten to unconsciousness every day. When would she be given the peaceful respite she deserved so much?

As if on cue, the fallen heroine opened her eyes and she noticed the purpling sky. "I'm free… Why this cruel taunt? Just finish me off Metallia! I don't want to take this torture any longer!" Mamoru stepped back.

"Usagi?"

"Oh Mamoru… I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears and gathered in her knees below her chin. She looked away into the distance, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry, but I've reached my breaking point. I'm not sure how much longer I can go on. Tell me, how much time has passed since I was captured. I need to know how long I have endured."

"A week…"

Usagi sighed. "It's felt like years here, but then again I had no sense of time. Oh Mamo-chan! I can't- I won't- hold on any longer! I can't endure it any longer! Every day is a year and I've already endured so much! I… I…" Usagi broke down and her tears flowed freely down her legs.

"Usagi! I'm going to save you tomorrow! I'm challenging Kunzite. You must hold on for just a little while longer. I know it's hard, but-"

"No you don't know! I've been trapped here, enduring torture after torture and you expect me to hold on for just a little longer! How could you ever know what I've dealt with? You have no idea how much I have longed for the death that will not come! I just want to end this and take me leave of this accursed earth! This world is filled with too much pain. I-" She broke off as Mamoru's arms encircled her. She snuggled her head into his muscled chest, any trace of anger and dispair disappearing. He was the only thing tying her down to the earth. He was her last remaining safe haven. She almost loved him... But she couldn't. "Mamoru, thank you, I can endure until tomorrow."

"Usagi… My sweet Usa." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Oh Mamoru…" Usagi's eyes opened and were filled with such love and innocence and pain that Mamou melted inside. Usagi leaned forward as if to kiss him, but she stopped, suddenly breaking off. "I'm sorry, but I can't! I just can't do it!"

"Usagi, you can do anything you want to. And besides Usagi… I love you." Usagi began to say something, but she was cut off. Mamoru reached down and kissed her slowly, but so passionately. Usagi's eyes sprang open in surprise, but she didn't fight it. But then Mamoru was holding only air as the chains wrapped around her ankle. She grabbed his hand, but she was yanked out of his grip. "MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi shrieked as she was dragged back into the darkness. Mamoru tried to move, but his feet were rooted to the spot. Slowly her cries were lost to darkening night.

* * *

Mamoru woke up in his bed, breathless and sweating. He looked around and finally registered he was back home. He looked around, his head swiveling wildly. His pulse raced wildly as his mind sifted through what had happened. His gaze finally settled on Usagi's picture on his nightstand.

Through the picture, a large crack extended, culminating over Usagi's face. Mamoru threw the picture in the heat of his anger and it shattered against the wall.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, Mamoru threw the picture because he was pissed at the Dark Kingodm, not because he hated Usagi. How could he ever hate Usagi? She's Usagi for Pete's Sake! Just thought I'd clarify that though.

But it's awfully prophetic, when placed next to the beginning of the chapter. Hm… ;P


	20. Chapter 20

**Intro**

Hello there again! I wrote this today and I got to admit I'm pretty proud of it. Mostly though because I brought back the mostly neglected Setsuna. I feel like I haven't mentioned her that much and she's one of my favorite senshi, so that just sucks even more. But she's back... Even though she gets beat up. Oops.

No one has reviewed yet, so thanks to those who reviewed last time. Please remember to review and take my poll. I really appreciate it and stuff! And once again, I don't own any Sailor Moon, but then again, who does?

* * *

Chapter 20

Tuxedo Kamen jumped off the balcony of his apartment as he hurried towards the shrine. It was only seven in the morning, but he had to tell the girls about Usagi. Pluto jumped up beside and joined him, shouting to them as they hurried across Tokyo. "The girls are going to go to get Usagi! You have to stop them! If they do… there will be two possibilities of how it will turn out, one good and one bad. They won't listen to me; they're willing to risk it, but I'm not! They might listen to you. You have to stop them!" He nodded and burst ahead in new speed, knowing he'd have to move quickly to catch up with them.

* * *

"Ready girls?" Mina looked at them, smiling at the thought that they would get their princess back. It was finally time to go and rescue her.

"Mercury Make Up!"

"Venus Make Up!"

"Mars Make Up!"

"Jupiter Make Up!"

The four senshi, stood facing each other. They were determined and steadfast until the end. Venus finally laid down the law. "Okay girls, I've known you guys the shortest amount of anybody, but I'd still lay down my life for you. That's why if I tell you to run; you will run, even if I'm not coming with you. If I give you an order, you have to follow it, even if it results in my death. Got it?" The senshi nodded. They hated the thought of leaving Venus behind, but they knew they might have to. "Our main goal is to get back our princess. We don't know where we'll be landing, but be prepared for the worst, we saw how Usagi was when Rei wished her back the first time. So on the morbid note, let's go!"

The girls clasped hands and the power began to hum through them. They heard distant shout as someone streaked through the temple, but they were too focused to make out the words.

Tuxedo Kamen burst into the room with the most power and dove towards the interlocked senshi, trying to break their link. Pluto crashed in through the window, but the girls were already connected too much.

"Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

Mamoru woke on a familiar black floor and noticed the girls scattered around him. He froze; they were back in Usagi's mind. The girls stirred and got up off the floor, looking around incredulously. "Welcome to Usagi's mind." Mamoru's voice shattered the silence. He waited for the impending scream, but it never came. "We have to get out of here. We can't save Usagi right now!"

Mina spun around. "What do you mean we can't save her? Besides, do you even know the way out of here?"

"We can't save her because Metallia wanted us to come here! We fell into her trap! Our main goal is to get out, otherwise she's going to torture us to get Usagi to comply. Besides we don't even have our powers in to protect ourselves. We could very well be spirits ourselves now."

The senshi finally noticed they were in their normal garb. Makoto felt around in her jean pockets. "I can't find my pen! It's gone!" Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Mamoru, how do you know all this?"

"I was here last night. I was coming to the shrine to warn you girls about this place. Last night I stepped in front of the whip meant for Usagi and I got this." Mamoru fingered at the cut running from his cheek bone down to his jaw. "The only way to get out is to go through the chains leading to Usagi's field. I assume she took everyone there." He continued at their nods. "But there's only one catch. We have to find Usagi." And then the screaming began, but it stopped quickly. The girls cringed at the sound, but Mamoru focused in on it and found Usagi's energy, pure white. He ran towards it, closely followed by the girls.

* * *

Usagi had tried running, but the mist caught up. She had tried flying, but the mist shot her down. She'd tried everything, but the mist never relented. But when the mist beat her she would be strong, for Mamoru. Usagi was walking towards the light, just wanting to see something beautiful for once, instead of the endless darkness. The mist curled around her feet and the whispering around her ears began again. She screamed as the shocks began, but she silenced her shrieks, not wanting to give Metallia, Beryl, and Kunzite the pleasure of hearing her scream. She recited to herself as the electrocution continued on and on. "Mamo-chan is coming. Mamo-chan is coming. Mamo-chan is coming."

Usagi's back arched as the energy increased, switching to the much more powerful and lethal dark energy. She shuddered as the darkness flowed through her. But she remained silent. The energy reminded her of what she had done before, when she had been taken over by Metallia. Usagi silently wept as the memories continued flowing. Slowly the energy left, leaving a hollow sickly feeling left inside her.

Usagi fell to the ground, relief coursing through her veins. She laid, curled into a ball on her side. She got up, shaking her head of the whispers. She didn't move when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Slowly she lifted her hand and clasped Mamoru's wrist gently, lovingly. Then she squeezed and flipped him over her head with a shriek of agony. "No more! No more! Sweet Selene, what do you want from me?" She turned around, her once beautiful blue eyes, wild. "Don't come any closer!"

Rei stopped breathing for a second. "Usagi, no. It's me, Rei. It's Sailor Mars."

Usagi met her eyes and blinked, squinting to see better in the dead, flat light. "How did you get the eyes right?" Rei didn't respond, confused at usagi's odd question. "Damn it Metallia! How did you get their eyes right?"

They finally understood and Setsuna finally stepped forward. "My dear Usa-" Usagi flew through the air, kicking Setsuna in the face. She fell backwards and Usagi straddled her, looking murderous.

She spoke in whispers, but it could still be hear through the silence. "Listen here Metallia. No one, I mean no one, is allowed to call me that, except my senshi. I don't know a lot of things, but I know my name and you aren't allowed to use it."

"Usagi, it's me, Setsuna!"

"Don't lie to me, Metallia! I'm sick of your mind games!" Usagi reached across and slapped her. "What did you do to the senshi? How did you get their eye's right?" When Setsuna remained silent, Usagi slapped her again and then again. Usagi drew back her fist, but Setsuna reached up and caught it. Usagi grabbed her wrist using her other hand and threw her like she had flipped Mamoru.

Setsuna finally screamed out. "Usagi! If I was Metallia, I would have already disappeared. I'm Setsuna Tenou, Sailor Pluto!" Usagi's widened as she realized what she'd done. She got off of Setsuna, her motions mechanical. Usagi wasn't exactly sure how to react. She'd just beaten up Mamoru and Setsuna, but her senshi were here and it wasn't some twisted illusion of Metallia's.

Setsuna got up off the floor as Usagi gazed into the darkness surrounding them. Usagi wasn't sure of what to say, of what to think, of what to do. She'd just attacked Setsuna. Usagi's knees buckled and she passed out onto the floor.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I felt this was the best place to leave off. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Intro**

Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I a concussion because someone hit me in the head with a door! A door! Seriously, that is the worst way to get a concussion ever. I've been on cognitive rest for the last few days so I haven't been able to write or take tests. :)

Anyway, here's the newest chapter which I also happen to leave off in a cliffhanger, but then again, that's how I always leave off my writing. Hotaru and Mina are now tied in my poll with Usagi in third. Please remember to keep taking my poll and reviewing my chapter. Thanks again to Duhhitskatieox who has become my most frequent reviewer. You are totally awesome!

So once again thanks to all those who are going to review. That's a hint to all those who are reading. *Wink Wink!* Hope the message was received. And once again, I don't own any Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 21

Setsuna calmed the other girls, who were freaking out at Usagi's collapse. "Girls, it's fine. Her mind is protecting itself right now. It's probably not exactly sure how to function at the moment.

The mist began to curl around them, boxing them. Mamoru cursed under his breath. "This is exactly why Metallia wanted us here, to mess with Usagi's head!" He hoisted Usagi on to his back and motioned for the girls to follow him. They ran towards the flicker of light as they didn't have any other idea of where to go.

"No… I don't want to…" Usagi murmured as she woke up. "Let go of me… Let go!" Usagi twisted around pulling Mamoru down. Mamoru pulled her into his lap and started to talk to her quietly.

"We have to get out of here Usa. You have to fly us out of here." She cracked open her blue eyes in response, but they didn't seen to really take in what was there before her. She turned away and slowly untangled herself from him. She stood up and faced away from the group.

"I told you not to come. I can't get you out of here, they blocked off the only exit. Why did you come? You could have warned them. You should have, but you didn't!" Usagi's head whipped around and she glared at him. Slowly the wind around them picked up around them, a remainder of her Shittenou powers. Those certainly hadn't been taken away from her. They seemed to be the only things that worked here in her mind. Her hair began whipping around in the wind, but she didn't care. "Why not? I warned you Mamoru! Why don't you listen to me?"

The girls took a step back. Why was Usagi acting like this? "Usagi, it was my idea." Mina stepped forward. "We thought we could rescue you."

Usagi switched her deadly gaze to the leader of the senshi. The wind was loud, so Usagi had to scream to be heard. "Mina, I told you, you had to start thinking like a leader and that means obeying your superiors! I told you that you couldn't break me out and damn it, you didn't listen! What do you think is going to happen to you now? If I can't find a way to save you, you're going to die or be tortured until I submit!"

Mina broke off and stepped backwards again. "Usagi! You're our leader! We can't just leave you to die here by yourself!" Mina looked at the floor, tears falling down onto the floor. The wind died down, but Mina's voice still swelled with a passion that only the Senshi of Love could put out. "Usagi, you're our princess, our leader, our sister! We're not leaving you here to die!"

The wind died abruptly, leaving no evidence that it had ever been there, except for their tousled hair. Usagi ran and hugged her, tears spilling down the sides of her face. "Please forgive me! I just don't want you all to suffer because of me! You guys need to get out of here and forget me! Save me from the outside if you must, but my mind is one battle I have to fight alone!" Usagi dried her eyes and put on a confident smile. She snapped open her long white wings in a magnificent flourish and spun around in a twirl. "Now let's see if I can fly you out of here!"

The group started running towards the light, but they lost hope when they saw that there weren't any holes large enough. Usagi took a deep breath and opened her cerulean eyes, knowing what to do. "You're going to have to run after I do this. If I do this, than you can't come back, not that I'm going to let you."

"Usa, what are you doing?"

Usagi gave a quirky little smile and flashed a "V". "The only thing left to do, use the only power I have left. It was returned to me when I got here, but I haven't dared to use it."

"Usagi, I know what you're doing. You can't do this to yourself!" Setsuna stood forward, her hair blowing backwards as the wind started to fly again.

"I have to save you otherwise you are going to die too! Then no one will be here to pick up the pieces when I'm gone! Not everyone can die!" She opened her eyes, one of them black, one still Mamoru's beautiful blue. Oh Selene, Mamoru was so thankful that one remained that blue while the other tortured his very soul. "I'm not letting you die again!"

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna yelled to be heard over the howling wind. "No has died! You're only going to kill yourself!"

"Yes, you've all died! I watched you die! I watched you all die! I remember the Silver Millenium!" Setsuna took a step back, shock etched into her face like the usual mask of calm she wore..

"That was then! Usagi, you have to stop or you're going to die and then this will all have been for nothing!" Setsuna was screaming over the howling wind, yet still she was barely heard. She tried to reach Usagi, but she knew she would never move her. Usagi had shown that she had become unnaturally stubborn after she'd been possessed. Something had been changed when she'd been possessed.

"It already will be for nothing! You're going to die unless I get you out of here! And there's still a chance that I will come back! You can't automatically believe that I will not come back!" Mamoru grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to him. The winds swirled around him and her wings retracted. She sobbed into his shoulder, but in the end, she pushed him away. Usagi faced the coming mist and spoke softly. "Once I said that I was afraid to die, that I didn't want to, but now…" A determined look entered her eyes, one that hadn't been there before. "Now, I'm not so sure. I'm not quite sure about anything anymore... But then again, was I ever sure about anything in the first place?" She turned her face over her shoulder and opened her eyes.

Mamoru tried to grasp at her wrist, but she moved out of the way with her new abilities. Setsuna turned her face away as if to deny what she was seeing. Minako sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Ami grasped at Makoto's arm, trying to make sense of everything happening. Makoto didn't move a muscle, but helped steady Ami. Rei turned away, mirroring Setsuna. Still it remained silent as the mist stopped approaching, sensing some new, yet familiar presence. Everything had changed, yet one thing remained constant, the eyes. Usagi's eyes.

Her dead black eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Intro**

Okay, first of all. I'm introducing a new character. Welcome to the party Sailor Earth! Okay, I know that Sailor Earth never existed, but I already have the look and her identity down! My profile picture is what Sailor Earth looks like and I can't give you the identity of her in the Intro. You'll just have to keep reading. In your reviews, could you tell me what you think of me adding Sailor Earth and her civilian identity into the story? I'm also debating adding in Sailor Mini Moon (Chibiusa for the win!) and I'd really appreciate some input. That would also mean travelling to the future which would be totally awesome, so I may just do that now...

Thanks to Duhhitskateiox, my frequent reviewer, and Taeniaea, who I haven't heard from in a while. I really appreciate the input and I'm glad to hear that you guys like it. I hope to keep hearing from you guys. Your comments are totally awesome! So please continue. Don't make me hypnotize you with my magical writing powers. It could be too much for your minds.

Also remember to take my poll. Hotaru and Mina are now tied for first, with Usagi still in third. I feel like this hasn't changed at all. Can someone please vote for Makoto or something! I need some excitement in my life. High school is so boring. I need entertainment and you guys are just fascinating and stuff.

So once again, I don't own Sailor Moon, remember to take my poll, review, and… That pretty much covers it I think. Hey Longest Intro! Yeah! Awesomeness!

* * *

Chapter 22

"Let me pass." Usagi extended her arm and the chains withdrew, but before they could all disappear, she grabbed one of them. It writhed in her hand as if it was alive, but it soon died beneath her grasp. She tuned her baleful stare at her former teammates. She blinked and one of her eyes turned blue. "Get out of here, before I lose control. Get out of here! GO!" The wind shrieked behind her.

Mamoru grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her up. Mina hung on limply to his arm. "Girls, let's go!" They scrambled after him, crossing over into the meadow. They didn't need any more example of her power. Setsuna looked backwards over her shoulder, regret written on her face.

"I'm so sorry that it couldn't be any other way. Goodbye Usagi…" She looked longingly back at her princess until the chains concealed her vision, leaving only holes big enough to see through. "Usagi!" Setsuna attacked the chains, losing the control she always wore. The senshi stood back, watching their most calm and collected, most senior scout lose control. She beat at the chains, her hands coming back bloody and bruised. Her bun came undone and hung down in her face in a crumpled heap. Usagi's face appeared in one of the larger holes. One eye was black and one was blue. She smiled her sad smiled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily… No… NO!" Usagi threw back her head and shrieked until she finally looked back at her senshi; her black eyes terrorizing. Setsuna gasped in pain and took a couple steps backwards, the chain Usagi grabbed earlier, protruding through her back. She coughed and choked up blood, spitting it out on the chains blocking her from Usagi. Her emerald eyes flew wide open and she fell to her knees. She grabbed the chain and wrenched it out of Usagi's hands. She collapsed back on the grass, her vision of the sky dimming.

"Oh Usa, I told you it would bad if you did this." Rei's face appeared in her vision. "Rei…" She broke off, her eyes dulling.

"We aren't losing you Setsuna. We aren't losing anyone else." The sound of her name, brought her back. The senshi and Mamoru joined hands. "If I'm right, then this should work. I never detransformed after I got to the meadow in my dream with Usagi. Then, we should be able to power up and teleport out of here.

"Mars Make Up!" The flash of red light came and went, leaving a beautiful Sailor Mars standing in Rei's wake. The others began doing the same, knowng they had to get Setsuna out of there as soon as possible.

"Venus Make Up!"

"Mercury Make Up!"

"Jupiter Make Up!"

"Pluto Make Up!" Setsuna coughed up more blood on her transformed fuku. The girls looked at each other and yelled simultaneously; "Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

The senshi arrived back at the shrine, in the middle of the courtyard. The inner senshi stumbled backwards, exhausted from the effort of transporting two extra passengers. Mamoru hovered over Setsuna and pulled out the chain. She screamed as he pulled it out of her stomach. Suddenly, Mamoru was shoved aside.

"Do something right for once and protect someone!" A mysterious girl in a brown fuku had kicked him with her brown boots. Her mop of red wavy hair was held back by a green bow, but her hair still masked her face and her matching green bow drooped slightly onto Pluto's chest. The girl put her hands on the wound and her hands started to glow gold. Slowly she removed her hand and revealed Pluto's healed skin. "She should be fine now. She just needs some time to rest."

Ami stopped for a second. "I know that voice…" The girl raised her head and Ami gasped. "Naru!" **(Authors Note: Please tell me what you think of Naru being Sailor Earth! I thought I had to bring her into the story somehow. I'd kinda abandoned all of Usagi's former friends. I'm not really sure how Umino is going to fit into this though...)**

She smiled, her green eyes lighting up. "You can just call me Sailor Earth. Luna woke me this afternoon. Apparently, my energy didn't match up until now. Heaven knows I've been in enough youma attacks that I should have had it right, but I guess you can't rush these things. After all, now that there has been a lot of energy flowing through the city, I guess I'm finally reacting. I'm still discovering what I can do, but I know this."

Ami frowned. "I'm sorry you have to come into this Earth. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, but it's nice to have a healer on the team."

"How did this happen to Pluto, since no one knows her civilian identity?"

"This is Setsuna Tenou, you can obviously guess who everyone else is. Well, you've seen their identities on TV."

"Besides, it's obvious. Usagi started hanging out with them as soon as a new senshi would appear. Besides, you guys look exactly alike. I don't get how no one has figured it out yet." Naru smiled. "Oh Usagi… Where is she now? And you never answered why Setsuna got hurt."

Pluto weakly answered, waking finally. "Usagi has become overwhelmed by her Shittenou side. She attacked me after she lost control. Our only hope is to defeat Kunzite in a couple hours." Earth grabbed Pluto's hand and pulled her up, so that she leaned heavily on Earth.

"Let's get her inside." They walked inside, detransforming as they went in. Naru laid Setsuna in a room and wandered around, lost for a little bit, until she finally found the room where the senshi and Mamoru were talking. She knocked before finally entering. Luna was there, debriefing the scouts.

"You What?" She jumped up, clawing at Mina's face. Makoto pulled Luna off of her and set her on the bed. "Normally I wouldn't, but for once I agree with Usagi. She warned you and Setsuna paid the consequences! Oh, hello Naru! I see you've been welcomed in."

Mina turned around, her face red from the scratches. "Oh Naru, as the leader of the senshi, I'd like officially to welcome you to the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Earth!"

* * *

Usagi sat down in the black darkness of her mind. One of her eyes was black, one of them blue. She didn't do anything, just sat there and cried. "I attacked Setsuna. I attacked Mamoru. I attacked everyone. I've seen them die. I'm a terrible princess, a terrible leader." The mist came behind her, whispering in her ears. _You're a terrible princess, a terrible leader. Choose to end it all and stop resisting. _For a second, Usagi was tempted. She reached out a tentative hand, but withdrew it as soon as the mist drew closer. "I'll never surrender to you Metallia. I don't care how much you mess with my mind. It's my mind and I choose not to surrender to you! Go to hell!"

* * *

Metallia smiled at the fallen hero as she watched the scene unfold. She'd finally begun to take form, feeding off the energy that the Usagi was providing. She stood, taller than Beryl. The visit of the senshi had proved fortuitous after all. Not only had Usagi weakened her own resolve by attacking them, she had brought in the use of her Shittenou powers. Metallia had made sure that they were given to her the moment that the mist had first made contact and now it was finally paying off. Usagi was losing her control.

Kunzite smiled knowingly beside Metallia. Yes, Usagi would suffer, but she deserved to for all the suffering he had to go through. Weeks of endless torture, not knowing where she was. The thoughts emerged from his twisted mind. Metallia had been increasing his power through her energy transfusions, slowly twisting his mind. The battle tonight was going to be interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Intro**

Thanks to _Ms. Fairweather_, _Taeniaea_, _PSVT_, _Princess Moonie_, and _biganimefan84_ for addng my story to Story Alert. And even bigger thanks to _biganimefan84_, _PrincessMoonie_, _Dunk 234_, and _Angel Rias_ for adding my story to your favorites list! Sorry this comes so late for some of you, but my e-mail has been down for a bit. I totally love you guys and I hope this puts a smile on your face when you read it.

Thank you my special someones, whoever you are, for voting and Ami Rei! Now we have Minako and Hotaru tied for first and Usagi, Ami, and Rei tied for third. Ummm… These standings obviously say that I need some help in the poll department. Thanks to Duhhitskatieox and Taeniaea for reviewing. And thanks to my anonymous reviewer as well. You guys are awesome and I hope to hear some more feedback from everyone else.

And even better news, after tons of frequent computer crashes, I'm finally getting a new (thought slightly used) computer! And it will probably arrive before my next update. I've been working off my mom's computer, though that didn't really hinder me, but it'll be nice to finally get mine back. YAY!

So after my longest intro ever, please read, review, and take my poll if you haven't already done that already.

* * *

Chapter 23

Naru walked down the street, gazing at the passersby. How she wished that she could go back to being one of the poor deluded crowd. She wished that Usagi was okay or that she had at least visited during her dreams, but it's not like she knew that Naru was Sailor Earth. Naru swiped her hands across her face, drying away the tears falling down her face. The shrine had turned into command central and she'd needed a bit of time away, even though the battle was in three hours. She had been heading home anyway. She transformed in the middle of the street, not caring that everyone was watching and ran towards the shrine, followed by nervous whispers. Who was that? Earth ran towards the shrine leaping over the unaware civilians. She remembered when she had been one of them, excited about the latest Sailor Moon sighting. Usagi had been so good at acting excited when she'd actually been there. And now she was princess of the moon.

She reached the countless steps of the shrine when she was confronted by Setsuna, who quickly transformed into Pluto, not caring about the reporters. No one did anymore. They kept their distance and that was peace enough. Earth and Pluto leapt into the conference room, nearly slamming into the wall.

"Guys, I have an idea. We need to go the future and recruit the future senshi." Luna and Artemis nodded simply, not at all surprised. The inner senshi took it surprisingly well, but they didn't seem to be surprised by much lately. Their life was too chaotic. Earth had learned to just go with it. These guys were the seniors after all. She'd awoken, what, like 4 hours ago?

Venus stood up, making the decision final. "Sounds good. When do we leave?"

"We'll leave in the next couple of minutes, but just some warnings. When we go through the Time Gate, we need to hold hands, so we don't end up in different centuries. Step exactly where I step, otherwise you could end up as Lunar dust. And the future senshi aren't going to tell you anything no matter how much you beg."

With that, Pluto brought up the Garnet Rod and brought it down on the ground with surprising force, causing an echo to bounce through the confined room. She let go and it stood in the center. The girls instinctively formed a circle around the Garnet Rod and joined hands. "Sailor Teleport!" The Garnet Rod, the girls, and Mamoru disappeared in a flash of light.

The marble floor seemed to extend forever in every direction, but the shadows covered most of it. The senshi didn't move a muscle, but they were looking around, confused (Well, except for Setesuna. Duh!). Smoky figures seemed to be around the distant smoky horizon. Pluto squeezed Jupiter's hand a little harder and snapped back her attention. With that Pluto began walking, followed by the senshi in the most careful fashion. Finally the ornate silver gate appeared, its doors simple in comparison.

Pluto raised her hand and the Garnet Rod appeared in it. She murmured a couple words under her breath and finally yelled. "Open, Time Gate!" The doors creaked open revealing a grassy plane and crystal palace in the distance. The senshi released hands and walked hesitantly through the doors.

Laughter circled the air and a bird flew by. The sky was a cloudless blue, deeper than Usagi's eyes. Trees provided welcome shad all around them, though the surrounding areas looked to be abandoned except for a small party. A young girl with pink hair ran in front of them, chasing a butterfly. They looked back to see five women and a man having a picnic on the lush grass. The laughter had originated from them. One of them looked up. It was Usagi.

"Girls, look, it's us!"

The four remaining girls looked up, revealing themselves as the senshi. Venus bounced upwards, running towards the girls. "Look, we were so cute back then! Awww!" Venus leapt over to the startled scouts, staring at them, so they felt conspicuous.

Jupiter rolled her eyes, getting up off the blanket. "Oi, Venus, you're scaring them!" Venus backed off, huffing. "Sorry about her, but you all know how Minako is." The girls smiled, relaxing a little bit. They powered down, knowing they were safe. **(Author's Note: Present Senshi= Their civilian names, Future Senshi= Their senshi names. Just so there's no confusion.) **

Minako approached the blanket. "Usagi?" The girls were still in shock about seeing Usagi. She raised her head, a dreamy look entering her eyes.

"I haven't been called that in so long… but yes, I am Usagi. But what troubles you? I don't remember ever visiting the future. And you never told me that you visited it. So I don't understand what the problem is." She had a genuine confused look on her face which frightened the senshi. Even Setsuna looked disturbed.

"Usagi, don't you remember? You were kidnapped by Kunzite?" Ami stepped forward, joining Minako in front of the blanket. The senshi and Usagi reeled backwards, clearly shocked.

"Ami, what are you talking about?" Mercury confronted her younger self. Ami pulled out the Mercury computer and showed the picture of a frightened Usagi running from the shadows. The one that had showed that Usagi was alive. Mercury and the other senshi froze. The senshi stood up and so did the man with them.

Usagi turned to him. "Sorry Endy, but we'll have to cut this short. But this does explain the cracks in the palace wall. It looks like our future is collapsing." The small girl ran up to Usagi and hugged her.

"What's going on, Mom?"

"Chibiusa, you're going have to leave with these people when they leave. They're going to take you to the past." Chibiusa nodded, knowing something was deadly wrong, but she knew better than to barge into senshi business. Chibiusa went to Endymion and nodded to Mamoru.

Chibiusa couldn't help but laugh. "Dad, it's you from the past. Hey, have you gotten rid of that ugly green jacket yet?"

The senshi stifled their laughter. Several days before this whole thing had gone over, Usagi had told Mamoru to get rid of it. He hadn't. "Now my own daughter is telling me to get rid of it." It was amazing how well Mamoru had adjusted to the idea of having a daughter with Usagi. If he ever got her back that was…

"Wait… Who is this?" Usagi was looking at Naru questioningly. "Naru, why are you here? Why do you know their identities? No one is supposed to know their identities until Crystal Tokyo."

"I'm Sailor Earth, Usagi; and besides, everyone knows our identities, well except for mine and Setsuna back in the present… or past… or however you want to say it." She gave a quirky little smile, reminding Usagi very much of herself.

Again Usagi looked confused. "There's no senshi for Earth, Earth's star seed belongs to Endy…" She murmured to herself, under her breath, but Naru still heard.

"Usagi, what's a star seed?"

Usagi waved her off. "You'll eventually learn, but Mercury, check if she has a star seed." Mercury scanned Naru with her version of the Mercury Computer.

"Serenity, she has her own star seed, but it seems to be somehow connected to Endymion's. She's basically in a subsection of his jurisdiction on Earth." This didn't make much sense to the present senshi, but the ones from the future understood quite well, nodding. Everyone moved towards the Crystal Palace as the senshi explained quickly on their walk over there what was going back in the present.

"Serenity, it almost sounds like what they did to me." Then he talked to the past senshi. "In our past, Beryl brainwashed me and turned me evil with the help of Metallia."

The girls looked away. Minako finally spoke, being the leader. "That's what happened to Usagi. They turned her evil, and she attacked us."

"But now… I don't know how to help here. Serenity, what do you think?"

Usagi smiled wryly. "Sounds like we're going back home to Tokyo."


	24. Chapter 24

**Intro**

Hello to those out there who like Sailor Moon! Because when I told my friend I was writing a fanfiction for Sailor Moon, he laughed at me and I felt awful for a long time. But now that I have all these readers, I feel a ton better. Thank you for cheering me up by reading this. :)

Okay, thank you time! Thank you to _Taeniaea_ and _SuperXBrother_ for adding my story to their Favorites List! I appreciate all the support from you guys! Thank you to _IsadoraKayStone_ for adding me to her Story Alerts. Thank you to _Taeniaea_, _IsadoraKayStone_, and _Ms. Fairweather_ for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like it becuase I certainly enjoy writing it. Fun readers like you guys just sweeten the deal. Thanks to the people that took my poll this week as well.

We now have new standing for my poll. Minako and Hotaru ( Big surprise) are still in first with Rei currently holding on to a measly third. Meanwhile, Setsuna, Ami, and Usagi are currently located in fourth. Well, other than having to write a bunch of names, I'm glad for all the poll peoples! YAY!

I don't own Sailor Moon. So please remember to read, review, and take the poll! That's all, so have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 24

Usagi raised the crystal above her head and it glowed with a white light that engulfed the future Sailor Senshi and her closest loved ones. The present girls raised their hands to shield their eyes, though they hadn't been touched by the rays of light. When the blinding light dissipated Ami finally asked. "What was that for?"

Usagi smiled kindly. "I used some of the Silver Crystal to make sure that none of us will disappear when our future collapses. I only have enough left to heal Usagi, so I can't use it anymore, but that should be okay." She paused and then finally let out a slight laugh. "I'm sorry, but the great Ami Mizuno is asking me to explain something to her." Mercury sighed.

"She'll never let this go now." Ami looked down at her feet, blushing furiously. She really was slipping… Mercury put a hand on her shoulder. "Lighten up, I meant it as a joke. This must be really bad if you guys are all serious like this. I mean, especially Minako. She should be jumping off the walls right now, but she's secluded, contemplating battle strategies already."

Minako nodded, barely hearing what they were saying about her -not that she minded- , and went back to her strategizing. If she attacked form there and then Jupiter attacked with her thunder… No that wouldn't work…

Venus pulled her to the side. "Minako, I know you better than anyone else. Hell, I am you. Here's one leader tip I learned over the last millennium. It takes more than tactics to win a battle. It takes the boundless energy of one Sailor Venus to lead the way to victory and if you keep moping around like this, than you are going to fail! Attitude is key! If you act scared, then they'll be scared. So if you act encouraged, hyper, just like your normal self; they'll start being themselves again and that was always how we got things done best from my experience."

Minako glared up at her and a crack began running through the sky like a crystal was fracturing. The others looked away from them and towards their splitting reality. "Well, this isn't your past. Usagi has been kidnapped, brainwashed, possessed, tortured! I saw her try to kill Setsuna for crying out loud! I don't know what to do anymore!" Tears poured down out of her blue eyes. "Tonight we're going to have to fight Usagi and I don't think I can lead the girls into this kind of battle! What do we do?"

Venus hugged her younger self fiercely. What had this girl have to go through? But something was seriously off. No one had told her that she would have to fight Usagi. She walked to Usagi **(Author's Notes: The future one)**. "Serenity, we have a problem." Usagi immediately turned her attention away from Endymion and to Venus. "Tonight, during the battle with Kunzite, we're going have to fight Usagi as well." The procession halted.

"What… What did you say?" Mars froze, making an annoyed Rei bump into her. Though Mars hated to admit it sometimes, she had always been one of the closest girls to Usagi. That's why it had been okay for them to yell at each other. They both knew that it was nothing serious. They always had each other's back when it counted.

Minako wiped her eyes. "We're going to have to fight Usagi tonight; I'm almost 100% sure. She won't have her Senshi powers, but she'll have Dark Kingdom ones. It'll be like what the girls and I fought at D Point. She had to be stronger than Beryl and Kunzite. She's been fueled directly by Metallia. She also has two other Senshi on her side, I'm not sure which. They control water and wind."

Usagi turned her head to the ground, her shadow wavering as she shook uncontrollably. "Uranus and Neptune. That's who she has. Isn't it Setsuna?" Setsuna nodded. The wind began to blow around them furiously, followed by pelting rain, but they didn't notice.

Minako went on. "Well, Metallia has control over them as far as I know."

Setsuna interrupted. "Actually, Haruka and Michiru are working as my spies on the inside. I recently contacted them. During the battle, I'm not sure whether they'll keep their covers or attack Kunzite with us. For them it's always been duty over life, but I'm not sure which duty they'll choose."

Usagi nodded solemnly. Things were not looking good. "Listen up girls and listen up good because I'm only going to say this once. We are to apprehend Usagi and if that means hurting her, so be it. This is just like the time we had to fight Haruka and Michiru. We can make it through this." The future senshi nodded and looked encouraged though the present girls looked about ready to hurl. "Past selves, this is for you. That Usagi has been possessed by Metallia. We are to apprehend her so I can heal her with the Silver Crystal. If you have to hurt, you will do so because that is not Usagi, it is Metallia. Attacking her will be hard, but it's like pulling a splinter out. It hurts when you pull it out, but it's better afterwards. We have to pull out the splinter that is Metallia so we cleanse the galaxy of her filth!" Usagi looked impassioned, but the senshi behind her were shaking their heads. Why couldn't Usagi be better at public speaking? She had just given the girls the right away to attack Usagi.

Venus intervened, pushing the future queen behind her with a glare of exasperation. "What she meant to say was that it will hurt to attack Usagi and if you don't feel like you can do it, leave it to us. We know it's different for you because you know her differently than we know the goof up we call Serenity here. If you can't attack, you can join Ami in tactics. But if you do attack with us, then know that we are trying to help her. We hate to have to attack her, but we have to. Besides, while we're out there, you guys can take Kunzite and kick his ass while you're at it. We beat him when we were your strength, so you should succeed no matter what. You guys are the Sailor Senshi so start acting like them!"

Makoto smiled. "Kunzite is gonna get his ass handed to him." Rei couldn't help, but smile at the girl's obvious pleasure in revenge.

Venus stepped backwards, receiving a few pats on the back from the others. "This is why I'm the leader of the Senshi; mad pep talk skills!" Venus flashed her signature "V", a symbol the girls hadn't seen for awhile. Minako didn't use it anymore, though they hoped she would. They missed the fun, boy crazy Minako they had grown to love. Usagi scratched her head, embarrassed. She had never been the best at pep talks. That had always been Venus's field. Now she remembered why.

The earth shook beneath them, barely moving, but still rattling them. Setsuna stepped forward. "Not that this isn't fun, but we need to get back to the present time, so we survive." At the nods of the senshi, the present day girls transformed into their uniforms. Pluto set her Garnet Rod down onto the ground and they linked hands until a giant chasm began splitting its way through the earth. The girls fell onto the ground, except for Pluto who was running for the rod. She jumped diving for her source of power. The Garnet Rod shook until it finally fell into the abyss below.

Pluto slid towards it, but her fingertips only brushed the edges of the descending metal staff. Pluto didn't hesitate. She stood up, running towards the abyss and dove in after the rod, disappearing into the darkness below along with the girl's last hope of escape.


	25. Chapter 25

**Intro**

Hellos to all those who are still awesome enough to read this. I'm sorry, but I've been busy with other things. After all finals are almost here and I have to prepare for the Sat IIs even though I'm just a freshman. Oh the burdens of high school. But no matter, I'm back and that's what counts.

Okay, Hotaru is in first, Minako is in second, and Rei is in third. And I'll just close my poll their after 25 chapters. Thanks to all those who voted. To those who haven't; vote on my new one. Who should Usagi fall in love with? Basically it'll be Seiya or Mamoru, but I threw in Dimande for fun. And for all you wonderers out there, that is the correct spelling.

So please read, review, and take the poll. And don't forget to enjoy! Oh and if you want to add this to Story Alerts or Favorite Story, that'd be great. I'll probably even mention you up here too. That's right, take the bribe.

* * *

Chapter 25

"Setsuna!" Usagi began running after her, prepping to jump after her. As soon as her feet left the ground, Rei circled her arms around her waist and pulled her back onto solid ground.

"Usagi, get a hold of yourself! We can't lose you too!"

"Rei, I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. I'm not fourteen anymore. Besides, if we stay here any longer, than time itself will collapse on us and then we'll never save past me! Setsuna leapt into the depths of time itself, if we follow her, we can catch up or maybe wind up back in their present." Rei let go and Mina looked at her scoldingly. Rei ducked her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose another Usagi. Not after last time." Rei didn't look back. She ran and jumped, transforming into the goddess of fire as she gracefully arced through the cracked sky. She disappeared into the darkness just as Setsuna had.

Mars looked after her younger self. "God, don't worry, I'll work on her! But you gotta admire her style. Well, my style too, technically speaking. Serenity, come on! We have to get out of here!" Mars didn't look back and jumped after her younger self. She knew Venus would die before leaving Serenity. She wasn't needed.

Makoto and Jupiter looked at each other. "You ready?" Jupiter nodded and they ran screaming until they dove off the side of the cliff. Ami laughed slightly.

"The world is ending and they're acting like complete knuckleheads. I love those guys." Mercury smiled at the return of Ami's natural behavior. Ami transformed and walked to the edge. Mercury grabbed her hand and they walked off the edge together.

Venus grabbed Mina in her left hand and Usagi in her right. "Let's go!" Venus pulled them along and threw them into the crevice, while she stayed on the top, waving childishly. Usagi and Mina transformed as they fell. Usagi yelled back. "I'm gonna kill you Venus!" Mina grunted politely.

"Excuse me, but that's me you're talking about." Mina grabbed her hand and they continued diving into the darkness.

Endymion laughed at his childish wife and her younger friends. He picked up Chibiusa and turned to Mamoru. "Shall we?" Mamoru nodded simply and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Endymion chuckled. "Why did I ever wear such a tacky thing?"

"Just can't catch a break today, can I?" Endymion laughed and jumped into the abyss, his daughter clinging to his chest. Mamoru turned backwards. "Venus, come on!" She dove past him, launching herself into the darkness. Mamoru jumped into the crevice and finally everyone had disappeared into the depths of time.

No sooner than the group had vanished into the abyss than the darkening sky began to fall. A black clad red haired woman looked around hesitantly as she saw the giant chasm. She grinned spitefully. She ran up to it, never pausing as catapulted herself into the gaping maw of the earth.

* * *

Beryl looked up from the chamber with Metallia as she sensed a strange presence enter the room. A red haired woman had collapsed onto the floor of the throne room. Kunzite was helping her up. Beryl barked at him. "Kunzite, what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up, confused. "Queen Beryl?" He looked back down to the woman below him. She finally looked up and Beryl drew back. She was looking at someone all too familiar.

"Chaos."

The woman simply smiled. "Nice to see you again, girl." The last word came out in a sneer.

"Why are you still here? I cut my ties with you a long time ago."

"Well you see Beryl, this isn't about that anymore. This is about me helping you. I hear that little old Usagi is under your control and I plan on helping you with that, you see. So, if you feel like showing me to where she is, I'd be glad to possess her for you."

Beryl muttered under her breath. "Bitch." But she moved anyway, showing the cruel demon to where Usagi laid in the pod.

Usagi opened her eyes, but it wasn't Usagi's voice that came out. "Chaos. Wonderful to see you again sister."

Chaos smiled. "Metallia, I'm here to save you guys. They've employed the future senshi." Beryl cursed and Kunzite paled slightly. "But don't worry. Good old Chaos, knows how to beat those bastards. Metallia, you can let go of her. I've got it from here." Metallia obeyed quickly to the surprise of Beryl. She'd known Chaos was strong. Hell, she'd brought Beryl back to life. But she'd never thought it was enough to even make Metallia quail. Usagi's body went limp and Chaos smiled wickedly. "Now comes the fun part."

Chaos touched Usagi's forehead and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, not unlike that of Beryl.

* * *

The pain stopped suddenly. Usagi stood up. Where was Metallia, she was still able to walk around? Why wasn't she finishing the beating? Where was the black mist that dogged her footsteps? Where was her worst nightmare? Her mind was finally empty, except for her. Usagi opened her wings, pure exultation flooding through her veins. She was free.

How wrong she was.

Usagi crouched down, flaring her wings open in a flourish. Usagi opened her eyes, both a barely kept blue. She leapt up, catching the invisible breeze and flew towards the field. She could see it, finally free from the accursed black chains that had kept her back, trapping her in this black wasteland. Just a few more feet…

Usagi's vision corkscrewed as her wings lost their purchase on the air around her. The breeze was gone just like that. It had vanished. Usagi hit the ground and she heard a rib or two crack under the pressure. Usagi crawled towards the light. She was so close. Usagi felt her fingers brush against the grass. A black booted foot came down on her hand, crushing several of the bones. Usagi screamed, but no sound came out. A face came down into her vision.

"Nice to see you again Usagi."

Usagi looked into the black eyes of her captor. One of hers was black too. Who was this woman? Why was she laying claim to her mind? When she had finally just freed it from Metallia? Usagi snapped, finally losing her carefully kept concentration. She blinked, her eyes emerging black deadly orbs, impenetrable. She used her other hand and gripped Chaos's ankle.

Chaos smiled and kicked Usagi in the head, releasing her destroyed hand so she careened backwards. Usagi wearily picked herself up. She stood as if she could barely keep herself standing. Usagi opened her deadly eyes and fired a beam of black energy at Chaos. She dodged, laughing. The field caught on fire, but Usagi didn't care. She summoned ice and winds and hurtled them towards Chaos. Chaos stretched her arm out with her palm spread out towards Usagi. Black electricity crackled out, smashing into the incoming onslaught. Usagi growled, the noise low, dangerous, and guttural.

"Girl, who do you think taught Beryl how to fight?" Usagi flew at her and managed to catch her head with a roundhouse kick. Chaos's head snapped left, but she merely chuckled. She brought it back around, with a menacing grin written on her face. Usagi jumped backwards. Hand-to-hand combat wouldn't be good at all. She spread her wings open. The wings were white, but dripping black feathers as if they had been dipped in Beryl's black ink.

"Black Ocean Storm!"

A tidal wave flew at Chaos, but with a flick of her wrist, she forged a path through the wave. Usagi felt bad having to employ Michiru's power, but it was all she had. "I'll admit, that was new, but you're no match for me now. You're still a spineless weak little girl; nothing like the conqueror that I faced long ago."

"Night Wind Streaks!"

Usagi sent the second attack at Chaos who effortlessly stepped through it. Usagi felt the situation slipping out of her control. Her panic was rising. That wasn't good. Chaos appeared right in front of her and grabbed Usagi's wrist. "Listen here girl, you can't defeat me like all those years ago." The words fell on deaf ears though. Usagi tilted her head back and shrieked, the panic singing like the blood pounding through her ears.

Chaos stepped backwards, fearful for once. What was going on? Black lightening descended from the roofless chamber. It entered through Usagi's heart and Usagi fell backwards, seemingly unconscious. Chaos walked up closely, viewing her limp target. Usagi's black eyes flashed open and she gripped Chaos's hand fiercely, crunching several bones. "This mind is mine!" Lightning exploded from Usagi's hand and coursed up over Chaos's arm. Chaos fell to her knees, frozen in pain.

Finally the lightning subsided with a surge of energy one more time. Chaos was still frozen. Usagi stood up and panted. That had been her strongest attack. If Chaos wasn't fried, she didn't know what she would do. Usagi approached her hesitantly. Chaos's hand shot out and gripped Usagi's throat. "You think you can defeat me with that? Get the Sword of Sealing and we'll talk." Chaos used her other hand and plunged it into Usagi's heart.

Usagi's breath choked in her throat. Chaos withdrew her hand and showed the glimmering flowerlike crystal in hand. "My, you have a remarkable star seed. But now it's mine and so are you."

Usagi collapsed on the floor. She coughed, blood dribbling down slightly from her mouth. She barely got the words out. "Who… who are… you?"

"You can call me Chaos." Chaos waved her hand and the star seed disappeared. She leaned down and touched her finger to Usagi's forehead. Usagi's eyes slowly closed and she somehow managed to give a last sigh. At last, sweet oblivion awaited her.

But Usagi didn't feel herself depart. Why was she denied death? Usagi opened her eyes again. What was going on? Then she swept into a wave of pain and she felt power coursing through her. What was this foreign sensation? It ended, accompanied by the feel of cold metal at her wrists. Usagi looked down and saw the golden metal bracelets adorning her wrists. "Chaos?" The single word echoed through her mind, completely alone. "Hello?"

Usagi looked around and only now did she realize she was truly alone. She was finally free.

How wrong she was.


	26. Chapter 26

**Intro**

Hello Hello Hello to all those out there who are cool enough to be reading this magnificent fanfiction... well at least in my opinion. I can't believe how far this has come. At first when I wrote this, my goal was 20, 000 words. And look at it now. I honestly thought I would be finished by now, but my brain keeps popping out random plot twists so I have to keep going with it. But it's so much fun! I reread chapter 1 recently and man did that suck. But thank God I moved past that.

Anyways, I feel really bad becuase I forgot _Ms. Fairweather_, _Taeniaea_, and _Duhhitskatieox _for being wonderful people and reviewing for chapter 24. I love you guys and I hope to hear tons more from you! And thank you to _IsadoraKayStone_ and the random person who called themself _Random Person_. i seriously appreciate the feedback from you guys. I'm glad I'm able to keep you guys interested.

And finally, no one has been amazing enough to take my poll, so will someone please change that! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

So please read, review, and take the poll. Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 26

The scouts fell around each other. The only sound was the wind rushing past their downturned faces. The seemed to fall for hours before Makoto finally yelled out. "How far down are we going?"

Mercury shot back. "I have no idea! We could fall for ages before we find any sort of time loop." A red haired figure shot past them, diving into the depths of the ravine. She grabbed Usagi's ankle, dragging her down with her. Usagi shrieked, her eyes wide with surprise. But she quickly composed herself enough to kick her assailant in the neck. They heard the crack as the bones gave way to Usagi's kick, but she reached up with her other hand, and cracked her neck back into place. The woman let go of Usagi's ankle and continued to fall, unburdened this time, though it was still possible to tell that she was uninjured. Usagi was sent spinning away from the girls and quickly lost her sense of gravity. She was sent spiraling above them, flipping out of control.

"Serenity!" Venus shouted. Her eyes narrowed and she screamed. "Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain gripped Usagi's waist jerked her back towards them, getting her under control again. Venus angled over and grabbed Usagi's hand. Venus felt the pulse of energy in front of them.

Mercury felt it too, shouting at the other Senshi. "Time hole ahead, grab hands!" The Senshi grabbed hands and fell farther into the ravine.

"NO!" Usagi screamed surprising the senshi around her. "We're headed towards Beryl's cave! I can feel Usagi, but something's not right. Her energy signature changed! There's something terribly wrong!" Usagi let go of the girls' hands and held up the Silver Crystal. "Take us to where it's safe!" The crystal pulsed in response and the time hole changed color to an ever brightening white. Everyone had to shield their eyes, so they all let go of each other, covering their faces. Though they knew it was okay. They were protected by the Silver Crystal after all.

* * *

The girls and guys jerked back as the ground solidified beneath them. They looked up, surprised to find themselves on rolling hill of grass. Trees weren't far off and the scouts guessed they were in the park. Serenity **(Author's Notes: She'll be called Serenity now to avoid confusion between her and the present day Usagi) **was curled into a ball, a pale sheen of sweat prominent on her forehead. "Serenity! Sere!" Endymion shook her shaking form slightly."Come on, grab a handle on yourself. I know something's wrong, but we need you here!" Serenity's blue eyes refocused, leaking tears.

"Endy! It's terrible Endy! I can't sense Usagi anymore! I can't sense her at all!" Serenity started wailing, crying for her past self piteously. The present day scouts blanched, noticing that the ever constant beacon of Usagi's light was strangely missing.

Endy gripped the sides of her head, forcing her to look at him. "What else is wrong Sere? Something else is wrong, I can feel it."

"She's back. After all those sleepless nights. After all those nightmares. After all those years! She's back!" Serenity collapsed, unable to continue.

The future senshi's eyes widened. Mars screamed, throwing her head back like a wild animal, and the grass beneath her slightly burned at the edges. Jupiter stood stock still, but in the distance, thunder could be heard rumbling. Mercury leaned against the nearest tree, which withered beneath her touch. Venus slid to the ground, controlling her emotions carefully as to not tear apart Endymion and Serenity.

Naru, who had gone largely unnoticed looked to the other senshi. "What's going on?" But they were just as confused as she was. "Endymion, what's going on?"

Endymion stood up hesitantly. "The last enemy we ever faced was named Chaos. She gained control of people by stealing their star seeds and turning them into her servants or killing them. I was killed before the battle even began when Chaos ambushed me on the way to America." Mamoru paled slightly. "It took the combined efforts of all the senshi, plus the Starlights from Kinmoku, a planet in a different galaxy, and the star seed of Galaxia, Chaos's host. The battle resulted in the deaths of all of the senshi, including Serenity." The senshi froze, their thoughts paralyzed. "However, now Chaos does not have a host. She roams free and has stolen the star seed of Usagi."

At the sound of her mother's name Chibiusa poked her head from behind Endymion's shoulder. "Mommy!" She ran to Serenity and hugged her tightly. "Someone help my mommy!" Ami snapped out of her shock and walked up to the fallen queen.

"She's all right, just in shock. We need to get her back to the temple!" The present day scouts nodded and began helping their future selves to the temple. It took the combined efforts of Naru, Chibiusa, Mamoru, and Endymion to get Serenity to walk on her own. In the end, Endymion slung her across his back, piggy back style. Mamoru had Chibiusa riding on his shoulders. Naru followed hopelessly lost in her own thoughts.

The streets parted easily to the senshi, especially now that there were twice as many as before. Reporters soon began dogging their steps. Naru turned around, yelling suddenly. "Get a life, we're in the middle of the crisis here!" She stamped her foot and the earth rose up, forming a wall of dirt. Naru cringed slightly at her own power.

Endymion appeared behind her and took her hand. "Relax, this is perfectly natural. You have to learn to control your powers soon. You're doing extremely well for just coming into your own." Naru nodded, shamed into docileness. "God, Venus was right. Naru, smile for once." She looked up hesitantly at her ruler. She smiled softly at the fatherly figure. But it was a fragile smile, as if something touched, it would shatter like a mirror. She'd been a senshi so much shorter than the rest. She didn't know how to deal with the pain and the anxiety and the fear. The constant fear.

As soon as they got to the temple, Naru focused and erected a barrier to keep the media away. They'd been a pest, but not too big as of yet. But still, it was only matter of time. Naru turned her back to the wall and walked slowly up the stairs to the temple.

It had grown late and the senshi each bid each other farewell, each group retiring to their own rooms. The past senshi, the future senshi, and the royal family. Mamoru refused to sleep, stalking the barrier at night.

Mamoru sank down against the earthen barrier, his head hopelessly buried in his hands. "Why Usagi? Why is it always you?" Mamoru felt sleep touch the barriers of his mind, but he didn't fight it. It overcame him and when he opened his eyes again, he was in Usagi's field… or what was left of it.

All around him, brown, withered grass lay burned. The moon was blood red, sending a deathly tone to the already dangerous surroundings. The sky was black as the chains that used to block Usagi's escape. Mamoru looked around, but the dandelions were gone, along with the Usagi he once knew. He turned to the gaping hole and walked towards it. He peered into the darkness, but he couldn't see or hear anything. It was empty.

Still Mamoru pressed forward. He stepped into the boundaries of her mind and the shock was imminent. The temperature dropped 10 degrees in two steps, plummeting even farther down the farther he went in. Mamoru hunched over against the biting wind that nearly blew him from his feet. But he could tell he was getting close to Usagi. He could feel her soul. Even if it wasn't connected to his anymore, it still left a distinct residue. He could never forget its feel.

Then he saw her.

Usagi stood suspended in a pillar of ice. Her black eyes were wide with shock, though every once in a while one of them flickered back to blue. Her odangoed hair was hanging upwards as if she'd sunk into the ice, before it had solidified, trapping her in its depths. Her tank top and jeans were slathered with blood and cuts, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. Her hands clutched at her heart, a golden manacle adorning each one. Mamoru reached for her, but before he could make contact, he was blown back to the world of the waking.

* * *

A shock wave was resonating within the depths of the wall. Mamoru stood up, staring incredulously at the hard packed dirt. How was it being shaken? There had to be at least 2 tons of earth packed behind him. Mamoru was thrown back as another shock wave hit the barrier.

Everyone excluding Serenity and Chibiusa (who they'd convinced to stay inside) rushed out, already in their senshi forms. Naru rushed up to the wall and braced her shoulder against it, pouring in layer upon layer of power. A third explosion racked the frame of the cracking barricade. Smoke and dirt clods flew though the air. When it finally cleared there was a hole in the barrier and Usagi was standing in the wreckage.

She stood in the gaping hole, her form slightly crouched, ready to spring at any given moment. Unlike so many times before, she was the cruel lioness, ready to hunt the small rabbits that remained her friends. She straightened, looking around in a careless manner. She was dressed in her Shittenou uniform, except for the gold bracelets now adorning her wrists. She jumped down from the gaping hole and walked over to Naru as if stalking her prey.

She gripped a hand around her neck and lifted her in the air. "You think you can hold me back? You're barely even a senshi!" Naru's hands scrabbled for purchase against Usagi's steel grip. Her eyes were prominent against her face so she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Usagi… Usa?"

Usagi's eyes turned to slits as Naru used her nickname. "Shut the hell up! You can't call me that! No one can call me that!" Usagi threw her into the wall, causing cracks to appear from impact. Naru slumped to the floor, her eyes unfocused until they began to slip downwards. Ami began to move from the herd of people towards the fallen girl.

Usagi saw the movement and whipped around. Her black eyes narrowed as she focused on the group in front of her. Her feral teeth reaching into a sinister smile, she disappeared, reappearing a hair's breadth in front of Mamoru's face. "Miss me?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Intro**

First of all, for all those wondering. Usagi doesn't have a special sailor name now that she's been abducted by Chaos. She's still just plain old Usagi. Not that she's really plain anymore. I'm scared, I made Usagi kinda bad ass. What is the world coming to?

Anyways, the poll is currently a tie between Seiya and Mamoru. but only a couple people have voted. You people need to vote! FIne, I'm throwing Haruka and Ail in there too! Happy? I even put on multi select so please just take the poll! If not, I'll sic Makoto on you!

Thanks to _Taeniaea_ and _IsadoraKayStone_ for reviewing. Love you guys so much! And a special thanks to _Sage of the Fading Path_ for adding this story to their Favorite Story list! Thank you soooooo much! The love is greatly appreciated.

YEAH! 40,000 WORDS! NEW SEARCH MARKER! So remember to keep reading, reviewing, taking the poll, and just loving fanfictions! And by the way, I don't own Sailor Moon which I have forgotten to put for the last 20 chapters or something. I'm so forgetful.

* * *

Chapter 27

Usagi looked deep into Mamoru's eyes, hoping to see something in there. But his eyes were unreadable. They were always like that. "What's the matter Mamo-chan?" She drew out his name so it sounded like a hiss. "Did the prince miss his princess? Was the Earth prince lonely?" her tone turned mocking as she cruelly jibed at the destiny they once had.

"Yes, yes he misses you." He put his hand her chin, but she didn't even move. Slowly he leaned down, but before their lips could make contact, he froze. He leapt backwards, the mist gathering at their feet disappearing into the air around them. Usagi pouted, her dark eyes blazing slightly.

"Fine, I'll just have to do it this way then." Usagi jumped at him, but her concentration was shattered when her side was scorched by flames.

Rei stood, looking at the ground hesitantly. "Please forgive me Usagi. But I do what I have to do." Usagi slammed into the wall. She fell to the ground, but when she looked at the enemies in front of her, her eyes were lit with battle lust.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Usagi threw herself forward in a ferocious leap. The future scouts ran forward to meet her. Usagi threw a punch at Jupiter's face, but Jupiter caught her wrist. Usagi smiled and kicked Jupiter's legs out from under her. She tackled Jupiter and brought her palm down onto Jupiter's forehead. Mars pulled her off the Thunder Senshi, but it was too late. The Thunder Senshi got up hesitantly, her legs weak in shock. Usagi had attacked with such power. It was so unnatural.

Usagi laughed, no she cackled. Jupiter was slightly frightened. "What's so funny Usagi?"

Usagi sneered with glee, despite the fact, her arms were held behind her by a certain fire senshi. "You see, my specialty is not in physical pain my dear senshi." Jupiter's knees gave way beneath her as she was thrown into a world of pain. She managed to keep unconsciousness at bay long enough for her to hear. "My specialty is mental manipulation."

* * *

Jupiter woke up in the woods, her head pounding furiously. Usagi leaned over her, concern etched into her navy eyes. Her golden hair flowed behind her, the royal color for once. "Mako-chan! You're okay! I was so worried." Jupiter kicked the teen over her head. Jupiter stood up, immediately getting into a fighting position. Usagi was sitting, rubbing the back of her head. "Mako-chan, you attacked me. You attacked your princess!"

Jupiter opened her eyes wide. She'd attacked her own princess. "Usagi, I'm… I'm… so… so sorry." Usagi rubbed her leaking eyes and smiled.

"It's okay. I understand." Jupiter went to the girl, a smile gracing her face. Jupiter stiffened, her body jerking for a second, and looked down. She saw the chain sticking through her stomach. The navy eyed decoy smiled coyly before evaporating into dust. "Usagi was right. You can't get the eyes right." Jupiter was pulled backwards into the darkness that remained her mind.

"Welcome to my hell." Jupiter's eyes flew wide as the mist gathered at her feet. its touch was chilling, but she knew that far worse was yet to come.

* * *

The senshi shuddered as the screaming began from Jupiter. Usagi laughed harder, her mind twisted into some dark image that pleased only her dark rulers. Minako looked downat her with pain flowing from her eyes in tears. "Usagi! What happened to you?"

"You know perfectly well what happened to me. Hasn't Serenity explained it to you?" As if on cue, the ruler came out of the shrine.

"Hello Usagi, nice to see you again." Usagi smiled cruelly up at her future from where she lay trapped in Mars's arms. Serenity rushed down the stairs to her fallen senshi who had subsided into gasps of pain every couple of seconds. "Usagi, what have you done to her?"

"Well it's simple; I just inflicted onto her what's been done to me. Now you know the hell I had to go through my dear queen. Have fun trying to wake her up… If you can survive the next few minutes." Usagi twisted around sharply, knocking Mars to the ground. She jumped up kicking Mercury into the shrine. Usagi disappeared, reappearing behind Mamoru. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and hurled him into Venus, who barely managed to avoid the obstacle. She jumped, shouting out in retaliation.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Usagi was blown backwards into the wall. "Clever, very clever. But I have to go. Don't worry; you'll have something to keep yourselves occupied." Usagi jumped, arcing through the air, disappearing as she accelerated. She landed on top of the shrine. They wouldn't be looking for her anytime soon. They would be too distracted.

Mamoru regained consciousness and began rubbing his sore head. He looked around for Usagi though no one seemed to be moving. He had to dispatch her quickly before she hurt anyone else. He spotted not her, but Beryl by the stairs watching him with a knowing smirk. Even better.

"Tuxedo Smoking Bomber!"

The attack hit her square in the chest and she was blown into the concrete stairs behind her. She lay broken on the stairs, blood pouring from a cut on her forehead. She weakly lifted her head, her red hair blending with the sweet life draining from her face. "What are you doing?" The senshi were running towards him, but he could care less.

He grabbed her throat and spun around, hurling her into the wall of earth Naru had erected forever ago. She slumped down to the ground and Ami took notice after tending to Naru. Ami moved towards her, but Mamoru was already straddling her. He put his hands on the delicate veins on her neck and began to squeeze. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she scrabbled at his furious hold. Mamoru felt himself being pulled away from her and he fought every step, but the senshi got him off her. Venus through him to the ground, so he yelled at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I was just about to kill her!"

Mars smacked him upside the head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Kamen?" Mamoru leapt back and it took the combined strength of Endymion and Makoto to restrain him.

"Let me kill her!" Beryl got up and hid behind Ami who seemed to willingly shelter her. "Ami stop protecting the bitch!"

Ami looked up with fierce eyes. "What's gotten into you Mamoru? What did Rei do?"

Mamoru stopped fighting, disbelief lacing his skeptical voice. "What the hell did Usagi do to you? Can't you see that bitch is Beryl?"

Endymion broke the news. "That's not Beryl, Mamoru. That's Rei. Usagi didn't manipulate us, she manipulated you." Mamoru froze and looked at the figure to his right. Only now could he see that Beryl's gold eyes had been replaced by fearful violet orbs. No one could ever get the eyes right apparently…

"No. NO! USAGI!"

She appeared in the sky."You called me, my dear Endymion?" In turn, Mamoru changed, though Usagi was still stuck in her form. Endymion narrowed his eyes. This was bad.

His voice broke through the pervading silence. "You do realize that you aren't all powerful Usagi? You still don't have access to the silver crystal or your powers as Moon Princess." Usagi zoomed up close to him, searching his navy eyes for the answers. And then he found his answer. Deep beneath the layers of black were the layers of blue. There was still hope.

"Tuxedo Smoking Bomber!"

Usagi was thrown into the wall, cracks spreading from her impact like a spider web. Ami hefted Naru onto her back and ran from the spot. Everyone seemed to be attracted to the wall today. Usagi opened her black eyes, involuntary tears forming at their bases. She blinked them back and lept forward, only to be met by another obstacle.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Usagi was pounded through the wall into the sea of awaiting media. They fled the premises immediately, not wanting to get caught in the senshi battle. Usagi got up shakily. She had to get out of here fast. She'd underestimated them on the count that she was their friend. The future senshi were something different all together.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Usagi was thrown back into the shrine compound. She lurched forward in a bit of a desperate run, but her legs had other plans. Usagi collapsed into Endymion's arms as Mamoru sheathed his cane. "That was Usagi, right?" Endymion nodded and slung her over his shoulder.

"Now you're mine Endy…" Usagi reached up a tentative hand for the ruler's neck. A wicked smile lit up her face wtih demonic glee.

"Not so fast." Minako grabbed her wrist. She spoke in whispers, not wanting to disturb the group. She could handle this on her own. "You can't get him that easily."

Usagi chuckled, coughing slightly. "Just did." Usagi brushed the fingers of her other hand against the nape of the ruler's neck. Endymion's head turned sharply to the supposedly 'unconscious' figure. He flung Usagi off onto the ground. "Have fun with Mako-chan."

Kunzite appeared next to her with a devious smile. "By the way, Mamoru. I do hope we're still on for tonight. You still have a couple of hours if you want." He grabbed Usagi's hand. Usagi flashed a "V" and they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Mamoru sat down heavily on the ground. His concentration was shattered as Jupiter shrieked in pain. Endymion shook, fearful of his own fate. It would be revealing itself soon. Naru slowly stood up and looked around. She already felt better, thanks to Ami. She mumbled a quiet thanks to the water senshi and went to Jupiter. She kneeled and laid a finger onto Jupiter's head. A bright golden light was emitted from their contact.

Jupiter's eyes opened wildly. "Where am I? Is this reality?" Jupiter stared down at her hands as if in disbelief. Venus came over to her.

"Makoto, it's okay, Naru healed you of Usagi's power." Jupiter shook like a leaf.

"Minako, it was awful. It was so terrible. No wonder she's like that. It was so awful!" Minako turned her head away. She could let Venus deal with this. She was too focused on Endymion who seemed to be going paler by the minute. Why couldn't she protect anyone?

"What happened?" Venus pressed.

"She whipped me and beat me and snapped my bones. She made me think I had killed you and she electrocuted me and… and… She just kept laughing. I was screaming in pain and all she did was laugh. It seemed to go on for days on end. I don't know how long I could have kept going."

Mamoru spoke. "Usa said that every day felt like a year, so time seems to be distorted in the dream world. You were only out for a couple of minutes. Oh, Naru don't forget to heal Endymion."

Naru went up to the weakening king and put her finger to his forehead. Naru shrieked and withdrew her hand. Endymion fell to the ground, finally giving in to Usagi's power. Naru stepped backwards. "I can't save him. He has to find his own way out."


	28. Chapter 28

Intro

Hey, it's been awhile! Sorry, but I've been suffering from massive writer's block. And I've just been running around and it's been hectic. You get the deal. to But no worries, the story is back and it is alive! i actually have a poll up on my page now, so could you be really nice and take it? Thanks!

So thank you to _Taeniaea_ and _IsadoraKayStone_ for reviewing. Also thanks to _sweet magic gal_ for adding this to her Story Alerts. And lastly, thanks to _JamesS, sweet magic gal, Silent Arrow, _and for adding this to their Favorite Stories list. You guys totally rock!

So please read, review, and obviously enjoy!

* * *

Endymion woke in a field. If you could still call it a field. The grass was scarred a permanent brown. The moon was red, shedding a deathly color over everything. The sky was black as Usagi's eyes.

"You can't be here." Endymion turned around noticing a peculiar girl with odangoed blond hair. Ash ran through it streaking parts of it a dark depressing gray. She stood, holding the sides of her chest as if it hurt to breathe. Her tank top couldn't hide the scarring that wrapped from her back to her shoulders. Endymion couldn't help but wince as he saw it. But his eyes were attracted to the angelic wings sprouting from in between her shoulders. And he also couldn't help but notice the blonde's cerulean eyes. This was the real Usagi.

"Usagi, what is going on?"

"King Endymion, you have to get away. I'm not the girl you know anymore." He went up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head away as if disgusted with herself. "Your torture was supposed to be by my hand, but I can't do that to you. I'll be punished, but at least you can tell the girls there's some hope when you escape. Somehow I managed to get a moment of myself back, but it won't last for long. You need to leave before Chaos influences me again."

"How do I do that?"

Usagi looked around, stepping forward a bit. Lush grass sprang up behind her where she had stepped. Already the sky was turning bluer and the moon was draining of its evil color. She looked backwards and saw what she was looking for. "Here we go." She picked the dandelion and gently handed it to him. "Now Endymion, this dandelion can grant you one wish. Use that wish to get yourself out of here before I try to kill you."

Endymion smiled sadly. "My dear Usagi, you are indeed the girl I love. You always care for others before yourself. You are the kindest, most beautiful girl I shall ever know." He moved towards her and enveloped her in a loving hug. A tremor went through the girl.

"I'm so sorry…" She murmured before she shook again and Endymion felt a shooting pain lance through his body. He looked down at the chain sticking through his stomach. He looked into the eyes of the girl before him; they had turned black without him realizing them. She'd turned into her darker self without him ever knowing.

"I wish that I had the darkness in Usagi's heart." Endymion blew on the dandelion and it went spinning, replacing itself with a small black stone. Endymion crushed it within his grasp. Usagi sucked in a long thin breath and drew back slightly, pulling the chain out of the king's stomach. She finally recovered and began to twirl it around above her head.

"My dear king, your attempts at my rescue flatter me, but I cannot be free without my star seed, which Chaos has taken. To fulfill your true wish, you're going to have to kill me. You see Endymion; there is no possible way to win." Endymion stepped backwards, coughing up blood onto the torn and deathly ground. He collapsed onto his knees. Usagi kneeled down and grabbed his arm and began dragging him back to her dark mind. "Come on in. I have special plans for you."

Endymion felt the temperature drop rapidly and when he looked up he saw the frozen column of ice containing the real Usagi. "What are you doing?" The evil Usagi smiled ferally.

"Chaos, I brought him like you wanted." Endymion saw black clad boots in front of him. He looked up and was greeted by deathly black eyes.

"Hello Earth Prince. Looks like I'm employing you too. Usagi, would you do the honors?" Usagi, delighted brought out her gold bracelets in front of her in a classic stance. She fired, shooting brilliant gold light into Endymion's heart.

* * *

Endymion's yell of pain startled Naru out of her reverie of regular school days. She looked at the Earth prince. Something was wrong. Why was that on his chest? "Serenity!" Serenity came running into the room, frightened by Naru's shriek.

"No, Endy!" She grabbed at the golden diamond floating above his chest, but it shot off before she could grasp it. Serenity threw her head back and shrieked. "ENDYMION!" Her scouts came rushing in and looked around, wondering what was wrong. "She did it again. After all those months of emptiness! She stole his star seed!"

Makoto ran into the room upon hearing the wailing. Then she noticed the dandelion his hand. She swiped it out of his hand and ran with it. She had to wait out the storm before talking to Serenity about what this was. Truth be told, all the other dandelions had disappeared right before they had gone to the future.

There was a crash in the other room. Makoto looked up. Endymion was standing in the doorway, two gold bracelets adorning his wrists. His lavender suit had turned a deep violet. Makoto backed up as he advanced, trying to sort out the thoughts in her accelerating mind. He wrapped a hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground, smiling that sick smile that Usagi always wore nowadays. He threw her through the wall so she burst through the concrete. Makoto landed, skidding along the ground until she crashed into Naru's earthen barrier. She still clutched the dandelion and her eyes closed in disparity as the king approached her.

"Dead Scream!"

Endymion was blown aside by the Senshi of Time's attack. Makoto's eyes fluttered open for a second as Pluto drew near to her. "Makoto, are you all right?"

"Take the dandelion. You know what to do." Makoto closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. Endymion got up about twenty feet away, one of his bracelets broken. Half of his suit was violet and the other was lavender. He clutched at his head, his mind in turmoil.

Usagi appeared behind the king in a puff of smoke. "Hmm, not very useful except for shock factor. What can you do?" She asked sarcastically. "What the hell did I ever see in you?"

"The same thing you're lacking right now Usagi!" Serenity emerged in the gaping hole, wiping away her tears. Her face was heated with pain, drawn in around the furrow between her brows. No one had ever seen her so angry before. Her senshi stood in formation behind her, blazing. Rei's hand was encased in fire and the others showed the same signs. Chaos could touch others, but when it came to their king, it got personal.

Usagi sneered. "So you come to seek your lover? Fine, just catch him before Chaos gets here. She'll be here any minute." Usagi pushed the man to the ground.

Serenity sighed, but thrust her arm in the air, her hand on a broach. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Eternal Sailor Moon emerged, her wings blazing out behind her.

Usagi laughed, unleashing her own black ones. "Do you understand Serenity? You're going to have to go through me to get to him." Serenity's face tightened, fear showing through. "That's right. You're going to actually attack me." With that she lunged forward, her hands contorted into claws.

"Don't let her touch you, Sere!" Mars screamed. Serenity back flipped, barely dodging Usagi's outstretched arms. Usagi disappeared, reappearing behind her. Jupiter's fist connected with a jaw, sending Usagi slamming into Naru's barrier.

"Yeah! That's for what you did earlier!" Makoto, who was just rousing from unconsiousness; cheered for her future self.

Usagi laid in a crumpled heat, but with a smile she picked herself up. Mercury ran at her blowing her back with a well aimed kick to her stomach. "I've underestimated you Mercury. You were always just the braniac. Did you finally grow a spine? Maybe I should show you why I wear these cuffs. But then again, you already have felt this before. Shouldn't be much different now!" Usagi put her cuffs up and the gold beams of light flew out. Mercury didn't have time to dodge, but it wasn't her who screamed. Mercury was on the floor, pushed over by someone.

Ami stood, struck by a beam of light. She screamed as a blue crystal fabricated itself above her heart. And then it disappeared. Her hair was blown back from her face by an invisible wind. For a second, she stood suspended by her heart while the light around her dissipated. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth trying to form the words that would not come. Then the spell was released and she stumbled back, falling into Mercury's waiting arms. "Ami, what were you thinking?"

Her words came out between gasps as Mercury cradled her younger self to her chest. "I… I wanted to prove… I wanted to prove I wasn't…" Ami coughed heavily, shaking her small frame. "I wasn't worthless."

"But Ami, you never were." Minako was crying as she watched her best friend begin to disappear.

"I've… I've been slipping and… and I finally got it right." Ami smiled weakly.

"Ami?" Everyone turned to the girl across the way. Usagi clutched at her head. Her blue eyes wide with panic. "Ami, what's going on? I'm so confused. What happened to you? Where's Setsuna? Is she okay? What's going on?"

Mars looked up, her face angry beyond the point of recognition. "You stole Ami's star seed."

Usagi took a step backwards, her hands over her mouth. She hit the wall and slumped down against it. Tears filled her cerulean eyes. "No, no." She buried her face in her hands. "Ami, I'm so sorry. I never meant…"

"It's… it's okay Usagi. You never… You never meant to…" Ami broke off suddenly and closed her eyes, her head heavy against Mercury's chest. And then Ami evaporated, her arm trailing onto the scarred battle ground.


	29. Chapter 29

Intro

SO I'm almost done with this story, and there will be a sequel. I've decided it will be too long otherwise. Please just bear with me.

FIrst of all, thanks to _James Birdsong_ and _Taeniaea _for reviewing. Love you guys. And thanks to _Whitewolf513_ for adding this to your Favorite Stories List. You're awesome.

* * *

"Ami!" Usagi shrieked, breaking into hysterics. She was falling, falling, falling, and then slamming into the concrete of reality. "AMI!"The ground around the girl cracked, snaking its way towards the others. The ground split, shattering into pieces. The girls jumped, landing on the roof, overseeing the world below. The entire yard had been broken into pieces of concrete at different angles. Usagi stood in the center, her black wings flared out to their maximum capacity, a full ten feet stretched behind the girl at least. She clutched at her head, looking around wildly.

Naru pointed to the poor girl's wrist. "Look at her gauntlets." There were giant cracks, culminating over the center. "She's thinking on her own again… She must be so scared now that she realizes she killed Ami."

Usagi sat down, her knees spread out in a V. "Please! Someone help!" Usagi clawed at where her heart should be. The senshi wondered if she even still had a heart. Mamoru turned her head away, unable to watch the fall of one of the greatest angels of all time.

Chaos appeared behind Usagi, flanked by two others with black eyes. Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "No, not again. Haruka! Michiru!" They looked up at their names, though quickly ignored the foreign presences.

Chaos put a protective hand on Usagi's shoulder and slowly the girl calmed down, until her eyes darkened to a bottomless black. "It's all right, Usagi. I'll protect you from the pain." Chaos draped her arms over Usagi's shoulders, pulling Usagi in to her twisted reality.

Usagi didn't even bother to turn her head to Serenity. "We haven't finished yet."

Mamoru stepped forward. "Then you're going to have to go through me."

Usagi sneered, though a twinge of doubt made itself known. "That can be arranged. Kunzite!"

Kunzite appeared in a cloud of black, severely changed. His face was morphed into a permanent demonic grin and his white hair had black streaks through it. Long gone was the silent, deadly man. Here was the ravager of worlds.

"You rang, love?" He said, tracing a finger along her jawbone. She cringed, but didn't draw away. She clenched the fist with a "K", _**His**_ "K" on it and turned her head to the side.

"I need you to take care of Tuxedo Kamen, while I deal with Serenity. Think you can manage… Love?" She forced the word out between her teeth; already feeling the lack of affection with Endymion's removal of the crystal.

"I was born ready Usa." She shuddered involuntarily and turned to Serenity.

Chaos put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me assist you Usagi." Chaos pressed a finger to the girl's forehead and disappeared into her mind. Usagi turned once again to Serenity, her black eyes laced with red.

"Are you ready to die?" Serenity was fearful. She didn't have the sword of sealing and this time she'd be fighting the very person she was trying to save. "Haruka, Michiru; occupy the others. I'll be… indisposed at the moment." And then she leapt forward, blasting out dark energy in front of her like a shield.

Serenity tensed up and then leapt into the air, her wings gaining purchase on the air around her. "If you're going to fight, then we fight up here."

Usagi's wings spread out, lethal black feathers hanging off of scarred frames. And with that she hurled herself into the air and brought out her own sword. "It's been a while, hasn't it Serenity?"

"Oh Chaos, it hasn't been long enough. Not by a long shot."

And so Usagi lunged forward, feral teeth locked in a maniacal smile.

Haruka and Michiru leapt towards the girls, complacent with their surprise. But they simply grabbed the girl's wrists, dragging them to the backside of the building.

"Haruka, Sailor Uranus. That's Michiru, Sailor Neptune. We don't have time for much else, but we're working on a way to steal that bitch's star seed. Just pretend to die or something and then run. We'll take it from there."

Mars stepped up. "Sailor Mars from the future. Haruka, that won't work. You've already tried it before, back in my reality."

Haruka punched the wall, drawing back a bloody hand. "Then what are we supposed to do? That's the entire reason I'm in these damn chafing handcuffs." Michiru put a hand on her shoulder and Haruka calmed. "Can we distract Chaos long enough for Serenity to do something?" Haruka cut off, gasping out in pain. "Michiru, it's coming." Haruka's eyes were wild and sightless; searching for something they would never find.

Michiru pinned her against the wall, while the senshi stared her down. "It's Chaos. We can't exactly fight off her control for long, but we just have to wait until the urges pass." Haruka seemed to be trying to break free, but Michiru was coldly trapping her. She lowered her voice, whispering intently to her lover. "Ruka, come on. Fight her off. You're stronger than her." Slowly, the movements slowed down and Michiru let Haruka go.

"Okay, now we go to help Serenity. Sorry for not warning you earlier Pluto. They had us under serious wraps since we were so close to Usagi."

"Well, you're here now and that's what counts." The green haired senshi smiled warmly, for the first time in a long while.

The senshi heard a shriek as Serenity was blown backwards through the sky, a black haired demon rocketing after her. Naru smiled. "I've got this one." She concentrated, caging Usagi in a prison of dirt. "It won't hold for long! Go help Serenity! GO!" But Naru knew she had no time left, the girl had already broken free.

* * *

Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen sparred down on the ground. They were locked in a deadly dance, in which one wrong move, meant death. Tuxedo Kamen was in a tight spot. Kunzite had been influenced so much that his powers were past Beryl's level. Kunzite lunged forward unexpectedly, catching Tuxedo Kamen with a left hook to the jaw. He crashed into the building ten feet behind. He got up, only to be assaulted by layers and layers of dark energy pouring down on him, suffocating him.

Tuxedo Kamen crawled forward, but there was no end in sight. Kunzite withdrew, looking at his pitiful opponent. He grinned maniacally, victory in sight. And then, he'd steal Usagi away. His Usagi.

Kunzite manifested a spear of ice. "Usagi, come over here!" The girl obediently appeared, moving behind him to watch him destroy the man she once might have loved. Usagi had her head down, docile in his presence. It was the mark, forcing her to lift her head up towards him. He turned towards her, kissing her roughly. She tried to push him away, but his grip on her shoulders was too firm to break.

"You can't treat her like that!" Usagi looked up at him, her eyes a navy blue. Even with Chaos trapped within her. She opened her wings and launched off the ground, trying not to look back. But she had too. She had to look back at him.

"So long, Endymion." Kunzite threw the spear at him, disappearing. A streak flew through crashing into the ground and skidding a bit of a distance.

Tuxedo Kamen crawled over to his angel, her black wings broken. Blood trickled out of her mouth, but then he noticed the spike sticking out of her chest. Her cerulean eyes were wide, fearful. Her hair laid around her head like a halo of darkness. His angel had broken her wings. He cradled her to his chest.

Mars ran to him, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly Usagi had disappeared and they needed help finding her. He looked up to her, his eye's desperate. She finally realized what he was holding after a cough wracked her entire frame. "Guys! GUYS! Get over here, now!" The senshi appeared and after asking what was wrong, all Mars could do was point.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi coughed, spraying blood onto his face. Wisps of smoke slipped out of her mouth as Chaos retreated for the time being. The girls ran up to him, Naru rushing to the wound, only to be blown back by the dark energy alone.

Mamoru was crying, tears dripping onto her ashen face. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Usagi, why'd you do that? I would have made it!"

"Because I… I wanted to prove I wasn't worthless." She said, quoting her fallen senshi. "I wanted Ami to see this and smile, knowing she didn't die in vain. Can you see me Ami?" Usagi closed her eyes, becoming painfully aware of everything. "Mamo-chan, am I dying?"

"You're not dying. You're going to be okay." He said, reassuring her repeatedly. He was clinging to the loose hope that she'd make it. Somehow her Lunarian healing would jump start because she needed help. That somehow, the gauntlets would prevent her from dying. But he knew he was clinging to a pipe dream. Nothing was going to save his fallen angel.

"Mamo-chan, there was a time I didn't want to die. There was a time I begged for death. There was a time when I was Sailor Moon. There was a time when I was evil. There was a time when I was a spirit. But now those times are past and I've accepted my fate. It's funny, in this lifetime; I was the one who saved you. Fate is strange." She broke off, giving a long pause. And then she finally opened her eyes. They were dilated, but looking intently at Mamoru.

Usagi reached up, brushing Mamoru's cheek with a shaking hand. "Your eyes are right. How'd you get the eyes right, Metallia?"

Makoto cried harder, speaking through the sobs. "Usa, you're free. It's really us, your senshi. It's Mako-chan."

"Don't call me that, only my senshi can call me that…" Minako gripped her hand tightly. She was delirious, her mind trapped in the days of her torture. "Mamo-chan…"

"Yes, Usa?"

"There's a field that I want to go to. There's grass goes for miles and the moon always hangs in the sky. Dandelions are everywhere and there's always light. I want to see the light again. It's always cold and dark."

"Sure, we can go to the field tomorrow." Mamoru said with a smile, despite the tears coursing down his face. Setsuna placed the dandelion in Usagi's hand.

"I wish that we could all go to the field tomorrow. You, me, the senshi. Even Luna and Artemis. It's so dark and empty without you."

Usagi smiled and stroked his cheek, gazing into his navy eyes, oblivious to the fact that her senshi were there. She rested her head against Mamoru's chest, his rhythmic heartbeat beating behind her closed eyes. Until her shackled hand finally fell to the cracked cement and there was silence.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Don't kill me for killing off Usagi. All this is happening for a reason. You'll eventually find out why.


	30. Chapter 30

**Intro:**

Wow. The last chapter. It's finally here.

Thank you to _Taeniaea_ and _stickdonkey_ for reviewing. And thanks again to _stickdonkey _for adding this to your Story Alerts. Unfortunately, there won't be much to be updated on.

So read, review, and enjoy. I feel like I should put that I don't own Sailor Moon. If anyone did, would they be on this site? So here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

Minako dropped her head to her chest, clenching her fists. "Why, why can't I protect anyone I care about? Why am I so weak? What does Chaos have that we don't? What do we now?" Minako crouched down, her hand brushing against the cracked ground. She could feel the pain etched into it.

Naru came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, healing her while talking. "Minako, it's okay. Usagi wouldn't want us sad." Minako nodded, wiping away the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. The pure anxiety threatened to crush her. But Minako didn't mind. She would have given anything to join Ami and Usagi, just to escape the pure insanity of the moment.

Serenity ran to her husband, fallen on the field. He'd been all but forgotten in the battle. She murmured over him and used the remaining power of the crystal. His star seed was caught in her web of magic and hovered briefly over his chest before sinking down into his chest. His cuffs shattered and dissolved into smoke. His eyes opened and he gasped for air, as if he'd been drowning.

"Where am I? Is this real? Where's Usagi?" His eyes moved from side to side, trying to register where he was.

Serenity hugged him passionately. "Thank Selene you're okay! It's okay. We finally saved you Endy." Her tone dropped, seriousness clouding her features. "Usagi's well… She's over there." Endymion's eyes followed hers. He paused, freezing.

"We were trapped together in that ice." He looked off, trying to recall the details.

"What do you mean, Endy?" Serenity cocked her head to the right, looking a bit like a lost puppy.

"Chaos put us in a column of ice. Then she took control. But it was weird, half the time I was trying to take control from her. Selene, it was awful what she was doing to Usagi. And now…" He trailed off. "How's Jupiter?"

"She's awake. We lost Ami too." Endymion hugged her and Serenity collapsed into tears. "Why does this have to be the same as all those years ago?"

Endymion stood up shakily, helping Serenity up too. Chibiusa ran to them, daring to emerge in the silence. Mercury was withdrawn, typing furiously on her computer. Mamoru still hadn't moved, holding the body to his chest. Venus, Mars, and Pluto were leaning against the wall, heads lowered. Haruka and Michiru had left with Chaos, hoping to help again later. The present scouts were all sobbing, forming a circle, holding hands.

They stayed that way for a long time.

Chaos was gone along with Kunzite and the others. The battle was lost, but the war had just begun.

* * *

The dawn brought bitter relief. Light from the sun woke all but the Earth prince, who'd been up all the night. Nights made him restless.

He looked at her fragile form, beautiful even in death. "Why'd you have to die?" He asked her prone form again. Her black hair shifted in the breeze. "What's heaven like, Usa?" But like the rest of the time, she didn't answer. He finally turned his back to her and only then did something happen. Usagi began to glow, white light bursting forth. Mamoru turned back to her, his eyes jumping open. "Guys!" They ran in, breathless with sleep still in their eyes.

The light crept around them, warm to the skin. When it finally dissipated, they found themselves in a beautiful field. The grass seemed to go on forever and in the middle there was a single tree, stretching into the endless blue sky. The moon hung in the sky like a painting, casting a warm light over everything. There were two girls, lying down, giving exclamations of pleasure as they pointed at the clouds. "Look, there's a panda!"

Someone giggled. "You're so silly Usagi! Oh, there's a turtle breathing fire!"

Usagi laughed. "And I'm the silly one?" Everyone moved forward towards the girls. Usagi shielded her eyes as they leaned over her. "Nice to see you finally came. We've been waiting for you."

Ami and Usagi laid in the grass, their smiles fading to serious expressions. Usagi stood up only to be pulled into a fierce hug by Mamoru. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Mamoru, let go of me." Her voice was severe making him back away from her. "Death doesn't change the fact, I still belong to him." She shook her head, stepping backwards.

"Usagi, what is going to happen?" He questioned, walking towards her; tracking her pace.

"Every time you touch me, you hug, you kiss me; his power over me grows. That is the rule of the Shitennou Curse. He can force me to do anything he wants; kiss him, love him, sleep with him, kill for him. The more you run to me, the farther you drive me away. You should know. You put it on them all those years ago."

Ami got up off the grass, brushing off her light blue sundress. "Excuse me, but could we skip the morbid stuff for now?"

"Finally said something smart Ami." Makoto joked, hugging the bluenette. Mercury seemed dizzy with relief, embracing the girl.

"Oh Hermes, I was so worried. I thought you were gone." Ami hugged her older self tightly. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

Endymion sighed, taking in the pure beauty of the field. "So this is what this place really looks like. I couldn't tell last time." Serenity looked around, Chibiusa clinging tightly to her arm.

Usagi smiled sadly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry about that. Well… Welcome to my mind." Usagi released her wings and fell back to the grass. "That doesn't look like a fire-breathing turtle, Ami."

Detangling herself from Mercury, Ami flopped down next to her. "Yes it does. You're just looking at the wrong cloud." Usagi giggled as her friends sat down beside her, watching the clouds.

* * *

Her hair was golden silk, loose around her petite face. Her face was lit up with a smile, making the entire room glow with her natural light. She had a white tank top on with blue jeans, fading scars peeking out from behind her back. Her hand rested on her heart, clutching a letter to her chest.

This life was over, but a new one was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow. This has been quite the journey. This is my first fanfiction, so I have to admit that I really wish that this wasn't the end. But all good things must come to an end. Thanks so much to all those reading this who have supported me. Thanks to all those who've reviewed or added this to some random list and to all those who will.

Look for the sequel: _Letters From The Grave_.

We may never be authors, but we will always write. Long live Fanfiction!


End file.
